The Wedding
by FlamingInk987
Summary: "Once, Emily. Just once," JJ begged. What will happen afterward when Emily changes her mind and she doesn't want to leave any more? Will JJ regret her actions? What will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding**

"Come dance with me, Em," JJ said, offering out her hand.

Emily sighed. She would miss this. Her family. But it just didn't feel right here. Emily vowed that she would still visit them, keep in contact, send emails and phone them every now and again. They had helped her so much, helped her conquer Doyle, helped her keep Declan safe… The list was endless.

"Sure," Emily smiled, taking the hand JJ had offered to her.

JJ entwined their hands together, her other hand wrapping itself around Emily's neck. Emily placed her free hand on the small of JJ's back, pulling her closer. If this was going to be one of the last memories of herself and JJ she would ever have, then she was going to make the most of it. Her attraction to the blonde was as strong as ever and leaving Will to blow up in the train station was an option that had crossed her mind a few times. But JJ loved him and Emily knew she would never be able to hurt JJ. So she did what was right, she saved him.

"Relax, Em," JJ whispered, resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

JJ could feel how tense Emily was at that particular moment, but she knew why. She knew Emily was attracted to her, she was attracted to Emily… But she did what was expected of her. She married the son of her child. JJ also knew Emily was planning on leaving to go back to Interpol. Nobody has told her but she had over heard Emily telling Hotch a few minutes earlier. Why Emily would want to go back there after all the mess with Doyle it put her in, JJ would never understand.

"Sorry," Emily apologised, resting her chin lightly on top of JJ's head.

Their bodies were now flush together so JJ decided to place both her arms around Emily's neck. Emily hesitated for a moment, not too sure what to do with her now free hand, but opting to place it with her other hand around JJ's waist. They gently swayed to the music, both wondering how much time they had left to make memories, but they both knew it wasn't long. Although Emily wanted to stay with the team, she couldn't help the gut feeling she had. She needed to go back.

Suddenly, Emily felt soft lips press against her neck. Then it was gone. Thinking she might not have felt it, Emily carried on dancing slowly to the music. Wait… There it was again.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?" Emily asked, her breaths already quickening.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Em? It's not like you're going to make the first move," JJ comment.

"Jennifer! You're married to Will. He's your husband!" Emily hissed, looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

JJ pulled away from Emily and took hold of her hand, dragging her through the dancing people. She excused herself from everyone and everyone guessed Emily had now told JJ that she was leaving, although she still hadn't. Dragging her up the stairs behind her, she pushed Emily into one of the bedrooms. Closing the door, she looked at Emily who was now standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Emily… I know you're leaving," JJ put her hand up to stop Emily interrupting, needing to get all of this out first. "Just hear me out. I know you're attracted to me, I've been attracted to you for years now as well. Unfortunately, I had to do what my parents expected off of me. I had to marry the father of my son. I don't love Will, but I'm sure you could tell I do care for him a lot, and he loves me. I want to do this just once Emily… Once before you go. Please," JJ pleaded.

"We can't. Your married now, JJ," Emily explained her obvious hesitation in this situation.

JJ took four long strides to Emily and gently pushed her up against the back wall.

"J-Jennifer, no. W-we ca-can't," Emily stuttered out, JJ's face so close to hers she could feel JJ's breath against her lips.

"Once Emily, just once," JJ begged.

"Damn it!" Emily hissed as she spun around, pushing JJ against the wall she was against moments earlier.

JJ's arms silently slipped around Emily's neck again. Emily placed one hand on JJ's hip, one hand reaching to trace all the features of JJ's face. She wanted to remember this and no doubt she would. They had both wanted this for so long and if this was the only way they were going to get it, they were willing enough to risk getting caught if someone bothered to come looking for them.

Emily's fingers finally reached slightly parted lips. "Can I kiss you?" Emily asked, although it was a question that didn't really need asking. JJ nodded, using her grip on Emily's neck to bring the older woman's lips to her own.

Emily revelled in the feeling of JJ's soft lips moving against her own, no doubt JJ doing the same. Softly swiping her tongue against JJ's lips evoking a moan from the younger woman, Emily slipped her tongue into JJ's mouth. Their tongues created an intimate dance, entwining into each other, exploring each others mouths. Eventually Emily pulled away and let her forehead rest against JJ's, pulling in ragged breaths.

"Take my dress off," JJ demanded, looking up into Emily's eyes.

Emily stood slightly shocked. She didn't think that JJ had meant go all the way. Maybe she had miss interpreted what JJ had said.

"I can't do that," Emily shook her head. "That's Will's honour, not mine."

"But I want you too, Emily. I want you to, not Will. You deserve it more," JJ persuaded.

Emily slipped her hands around JJ's back, bringing them between JJ's shoulder blades to the zip fastened high on her back. "Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yes," JJ whispered, ushering Emily on.

Swallowing hard, Emily slowly pulled the zipper down, letting the dress slowly fall to the ground. Emily stood back to look at JJ and her breath caught in her throat. She knew JJ was beautiful, she believed JJ was beautiful but this… To Emily this was greater than breathtaking, it was indescribable.

"My turn," JJ smirked before stepping forward and pulling Emily's dress over her head.

JJ's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes took in the sight in front of her. Stepping forward JJ trailed her hand down Emily's body, splaying it on top of the scar Emily had received from Doyle. She had only seen it once before and after she had, Emily had turned away and fled, coming back minutes later as though nothing had happened.

Looking back up at Emily's face that was contorted with lust, love, pain and something JJ couldn't quite put her finger on, JJ captured Emily's lips with her own again. Spinning around, Emily gently pushed JJ onto the bed in the dimly lit room, the only lights coming from the brightly lit garden outside.

Leaning over JJ, Emily snaked her arms under JJ's back to unclasp the plain white bra she was wearing. Pulling her arms through, JJ watched as Emily threw it across the room and traced her fingers around her nipples. JJ moaned and dropped her head back. Emily couldn't resist the urge, her lips connected with JJ's neck and she hastily sucked, leaving a mark that JJ was hers on JJ's neck. At that moment in time, Emily had no idea how that would be explained to Will but she couldn't care less.

JJ brought her arms around Emily's back to unclasp her bra and tossed it across the room. Lifting her head from the bed, JJ greedily sucked on Emily's breasts. Emily moaned and her hands dug into the sheets on either side of JJ's head. JJ dropped her head back to the bed and Emily attacked her lips eagerly. After a few more minutes of fighting for dominance and rolling around in the bed, both Emily and JJ had managed to get each others panties off.

Trailing a hand down JJ's body, Emily stopped just above where the hem off JJ's panties would be if she was still wearing them. "Keep you eyes open," Emily demanded as she slipped two fingers inside JJ. Emily watched as JJ's eyes dilated and glazed over with dreamy pleasure. It was the most beautiful thing Emily had every seen.

Emily was so engrossed in the scene that she didn't realise JJ's hand had been trailing down her own body and only realised when two fingers plunged into her own heat.

"Oh… Jennifer," Emily moaned.

Not to be outdone, Emily increased the speed of her fingers, her palm hitting JJ's clit each time she thrust back in.

"Oh… Emily… Emily… F-faster please!" JJ begged, her moans beginning to get louder.

Emily inserted another finger and roughly circled JJ's clit with her thumb. JJ couldn't keep up and was left defenceless to all of Emily's actions. Dropping her head back to the pillow, JJ could feel she was close. The tingling in her toes was spreading and she knew that in a few minutes she wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore.

"Come for me, Jennifer," Emily demanded in a whisper, leaning down to suck lightly on JJ's pulse point.

JJ's back arched off the bed as the orgasm spread, her body quivering violently, lights flashing before her eyes, her mouth open in a silent scream. After a few moments, JJ's body flopped back to the bed, pulling in desperately ragged breaths.

"I think you almost knocked me unconscious," JJ breathed.

"I noticed," Emily smirked.

Realising that she still had her fingers inside Emily, JJ began to pump into her again. Faster and rougher than the last time, wanting Emily to feel the same pleasure she herself had felt moments earlier. Lifting her head up, JJ began to tend to Emily's breasts, licking, sucking, kissing them, savouring the moment of finally having Emily so intimately.

"Baby, curl your fingers for me," Emily said breathlessly through gritted teeth.

JJ did as Emily asked and then felt Emily began to shiver. Biting down on Emily's neck to leave her own mark, JJ began to thrust her fingers into Emily as fast as she could.

"Let go, Em," JJ whispered, feeling Emily cling on to her fingers every time she would pull out.

Emily came with a drawled out moan, whispering out her new lovers name. Falling to the bed, she lay down next to JJ, JJ turned to snuggle into Emily's side.

"Thank-you," Emily said, receiving a nod from JJ.

Emily didn't quite understand what she was saying thank-you for but if she thought about it, thought about all the things JJ had done for her… Covered up her fake death, took a hit from an unsub, helped calm her after a bad case, helped Emily stop blocking people out with her many walls… Thank-you wasn't enough.

"I'm going to miss you," JJ admitted with a sniffle.

"Hey…" Emily soothed, wrapping both her arms around JJ. "Haven't you noticed I haven't said goodbye yet? Goodbye means that I'll never see you again, but I will. I promise. I'll come visit sometime and I'll send souvenirs. I just really have to go," Emily admitted.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"Gut instinct," Emily explained. "You're the one that told me I should follow it, so I am."

"But I didn't know at the time that would be that reason I would loose you… Again," JJ whispered, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Emily rolled over on her side to face JJ, kissing away the tear that rolled down her cheek. Emily swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat, quickly blinking away the tears that she knew were forming in her eyes.

"You're not going to loose me. This is nothing like the Doyle situation so don't even compare it to that. Just don't. Like I said, I'll come back and visit when I can, I promise. You're too good a person for me to just let go," Emily whispered, once again blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Don't put your wall up, Emily," JJ pleaded.

So Emily didn't. She cried, JJ cried and they lay in each others arms. Maybe for the last time… That's when JJ realised what she had seen in Emily's eyes earlier. Hope.


	2. Lifeline

**Would just like to give a shout out to gleeeeeeeek89 for persuading me to carry on with the story and for the inspiring and out of this world ideas. **

**Chapter Two**

Will, JJ's mother, Beth, Henry and the team, with the exception of Emily and JJ, were all stood outside, all of them wondering why JJ and Emily had been taking so long. All of them had guessed Emily had broken the news to JJ that she wanted to leave, but there was no way it would take so long… Right?

"Morgan… Maybe you should go and check on them," Hotch advised, knowing he had a close bond with the two women.

"I could," Will drawled in his heavy New Orleans accent. "I mean, JJ is my wife."

That was true, but the team knew better than to let Will go and find the two women. Knowing Emily and JJ were best friends, they were no doubt in a heated argument about why Emily was leaving. They also knew that Emily hated Will and Will would no doubt walk out of there… Who were they kidding. He would be carried out of there on a stretcher and would probably be knocked into a coma that would last the rest of his life.

"I'll do it," Morgan assured. "We wouldn't want you having to split up a fight when your already injured," Morgan continued, half joking and half being serious.

"True," Will nodded. "Just make sure my wife's okay. I don't want her upset on her wedding day."

Morgan shuddered at Will using the term '_wife' _when talking about JJ. Although this was now true and although Morgan had later found out JJ had told Will to ask the question, it still went through him. This wasn't the way it was meant to happen. Morgan knew Emily liked JJ as well, hell she loved her, this would kill Emily although she would never admit it. JJ should be Emily's wife, that's what he believed. At least JJ was happy though, right?

"Make sure they're both okay," Hotch ordered, walking to place his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I think we all know how Emily feels about this whole situation. Don't antagonise her," Hotch whispered before returning to his previous position beside Beth. Morgan nodded his understanding before heading into the house.

Morgan swept the whole of downstairs and couldn't find any trace of them so decided to head upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, he looked left and then right with a sigh. He listened carefully to see if he could hear them but there was no muttering, no shouting, no talking, nothing. Walking to the nearest door to him, he gently knocked on before entering.

The scene in front of him shocked Morgan half to death. The first thing he saw was JJ's wedding dress accompanied by Emily's dress on the floor. His eyes darted to the bed and he saw both Emily and JJ naked, JJ snuggled into Emily's side.

"Wow! What the fuck, Morgan? Ever heard of a thing called knocking! Shit!" Emily hissed, quickly wrapping the duvet around herself and JJ.

"Well yeah I have, but I wasn't expecting to walk in here and see you two lying in bed together naked," Morgan smirked.

"Morgan, this isn't funny! You can't tell anyone about this!" JJ demanded, her eyes wide in horror that she had been caught in bed with Emily. At least it was Morgan that had found them.

"I won't, I won't. But it isn't a bit late to be sleeping with Emily now? You've just got married… Like twenty minutes ago," Morgan noted, one eyebrow raised.

"Morgan, would you just fuck off? This isn't something you can just brush off with your shitty humour! I swear to God… You tell one single person…" Emily trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"Chill, chill. I won't. I'm just saying, if you really did feel that way about each other, you both should have done something about it. Emily, you could have told JJ about you feelings. JJ, you shouldn't have married Will," Morgan simply stated with a shrug.

"I know," JJ whispered, pulling the duvet around herself tighter, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and cold.

"Morgan… Don't. She did what was right. She married the father of her child," Emily pleaded.

"Okay, just hurry up and get back downstairs. Everyone's waiting for you, they're worried. It was luckily we managed to persuade Will not to go looking for you but if you make me wait here any longer, he's going to appear at the doorway as well," Morgan warned.

"Well… You kind of need to go… Out of the room… You know… Give a little privacy," JJ stuttered, slightly embarrassed they had been caught red handed by one of their team members, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Right, I'll tell the others you'll be down in two minutes?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah, that should be enough time," JJ assured.

Morgan nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. The two woman climbed out of the bed and put their dresses back on in silence. Walking to the door, JJ was stopped in her tracks by Emily's hand on her arm.

"What are you going to say about your hair?" Emily asked seriously.

"I'll just say I got a little stressed. I tend to run my hand through my hair when I'm feeling like that," JJ shrugged.

Emily nodded and let go of JJ's arm, watching as the woman walked out of the bedroom without so much as another word. It wasn't going to change things that much between them, right? Emily would leave and they would talk on the phone, message each other around one o'clock in the morning to make fun of the television shopping programmes… But JJ was married now. That changed everything.

Straightening herself out, Emily made her own way along the corridor and down the stairs, making her way back to the garden where the guests were dancing and talking to each other, oblivious to anything that had happened between JJ and Emily inside the house just minutes earlier. Emily took a seat at the opposite end of the garden, watching as JJ danced innocently with her _husband._ Emily humorously laughed at the term. JJ had got married less than half an hour ago and had already cheated on her _husband. _Emily smirked slightly, realising JJ was going to have explain the mark on her neck to Will.

That's when Emily stopped smiling, loosing everything that had made this situation the slightest bit positive. JJ wasn't hers, JJ would never be hers. Now she had yet another reason to leave. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emily leant back in her seat, remembering what Will had said to her in the hospital room when JJ had given birth to Henry.

"_You've lost, Agent Prentiss. Face it… Clearly you weren't good enough for her," Will sneered before walking back into the hospital room._

He was so full of himself that day. Emily had just shrugged it off. It wasn't like he was threatening her and anyway, he was right. She had lost, JJ would never be hers, she could never be good enough for JJ. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. Emily looked up to see Morgan pat her shoulder before walking to sit on the opposite side of the table from her.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah… Just reminiscing about the day Will told me I was never good enough for Jennifer and that I'd lost," Emily admitted with a sigh.

"What?"

Emily's eyes suddenly went wide when she realised what she had just admitted. She had managed to keep that one to herself, she had managed to hide it in one of her many compartments and keep it there, locked away. Some nights it had decided to resurface, to torture her when she was alone with no one around.

"I-I… Nothing. Just drop it," Emily demanded, looking away from Morgan.

"No! No I won't leave it! I won't have someone tell my best friend that she's not worth it! If you weren't worth it would JJ really have just slept with you after just getting married!" Morgan argued.

Emily mulled it over for a few seconds. It was true, she probably wouldn't have… But maybe Will was right. Maybe Emily really had lost and JJ had just used her to get off because Will couldn't do that for her. Emily understood the feeling all to well, of course, however, she wasn't in a committed relationship. How could she be when someone already had hold of her heart? How could she when that person was slowly crushing it in their hand? She just couldn't.

"Yeah! Well if she really thought I was worth it, then she wouldn't have married Will!" Emily snapped, standing up out of the seat. "She would have come to me, she would have told me but I don't know if you've noticed Derek, but she didn't!" she shouted. "I have to go," Emily lowered her voice before heading into the house and towards the front door.

Nobody seemed to have noticed the commotion, but JJ had and she knew exactly what it was about. Or so she thought… She pulled out of Will's grasp and excused herself again receiving an exasperated sigh from him. JJ just shrugged him off before making her way over to Derek.

"What was that about?" JJ questioned.

"I just found out your _husband_," Morgan put extra emphasis on that word, making sure to point his finger in the direction of Will. "Told my best friend," Morgan spat, pointing to the direction of where Emily had just fled. "That she lost and was never good enough for you after you gave birth to Henry. What the hell do you think that was about?" he snapped.

"I-I didn't kn-know he said anything," JJ stuttered, frowning slightly and looking over her shoulder to Will.

Was Will really the guy JJ thought he was? Why would he say something like that to her best friend? What they hell was JJ supposed to do about it?

"Sure you didn't. Just like you didn't know that this is clearly the wrong choice and is going to drive Emily into a psychotic break!" Morgan shouted, catching the attention of some of the team who were standing closest to the two.

"Well do you know what? I didn't know! It's not exactly my fault she didn't have the guts to come and talk to me, is it?" JJ argued back, just as loud.

"Maybe you should think about what you're doing a little more carefully," Morgan finally lowered his voice. "You have just killed my best friend, literally. No doubt this is going to kill the team as well. We all know the real reason Emily is leaving and you know to. Don't deny it and start playing dumb with me. I'm surprised she even turned up. Shows how great a friend she is… Unlike _some _people," Morgan snarled.

JJ stood still in complete shock as Morgan ran in the same direction Emily had fled moments earlier, not doubt going to stop her doing something stupid. Swallowing the lump in her throat, JJ thought about what she was doing. Was it really the right thing to do? It wasn't like it was going to matter anyway. Emily was leaving. She would pretend nothing happened, she would have the perfect wedding night. Only… JJ knew it nothing would be able to make this night perfect now. Putting on the smile the she used for the media, one Emily, unlike Will, had learnt to see through long ago, JJ turned and walked back to the people who were now watching her, reassuring them that it was nothing and everything was fine. However, Hotch dragged her to the side.

"What really happened?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing," JJ assured with a fake smile.

"Your façade doesn't work with me, JJ. What just happened?" Hotch asked again, becoming impatient to find out the reason two of his team had just fled the house.

"Ask Morgan. I can't do this tonight," JJ hissed under her breath, looking down at the floor.

* * *

"Emily! Open this god damn door now!" Morgan demanded, slamming his fist against the thick wood apartment door, showing he meant every word of his last sentence.

"Go away," came Emily's muffled reply followed by a sniff.

"Emily! Open up! I'll boot this door down if I have to!" Morgan threatened.

He heard footsteps make their way towards the door and stood back, waiting for Emily to open the door. The door opened a crack and he watched Emily's dark silhouette shuffle back into the living room. Opening the door all the way, Morgan stepped into the upscale apartment before turning to close and lock the door and following Emily's route to the couch.

Walking through the open kitchen that connected with the living room, he took a seat next to Emily who was swigging a bottle of amber liquid. Morgan took it from Emily's hand and frowned. She was drinking whisky straight from the bottle and three quarters had been drunk.

"Have you just drank all of this before I got here?" Morgan asked incredulously.

Emily meekly nodded before reaching her hand out to take the bottle back, only for Morgan to place it by the side of the couch out of her reach.

"Morgan! Just give me the fucking bottle!" Emily snapped, fire blazing in her eyes.

"No," Morgan firmly stated.

He watched as a ray of emotions crossed across Emily's features. He could tell she was trying to hold the tears back.

"You don't need to hide from me," Morgan insisted. "If you need to break down then break down, I'm here to catch you."

Emily placed her elbows on her knees, hiding her face in her hands. It took a few moments for Morgan to realise that Emily was crying. It wasn't until she started to visibly shake and hysterical cries began did he notice she was crying. Wrapping his arms around Emily, he pulled her against him and rocked her. He never was good at the comforting thing, but if that's what Emily needed, then he would be there every step of the way.

* * *

JJ lay on the bed, Will lying on top of her as he thrust into her. She hadn't made a single movement, a single sound, she might as well of been dead. This wasn't how she had dreamt the night of her wedding would go. But she hadn't dreamt about this day, that was the problem. She had never intended to marry Will, but that was what everyone had expected of her, so she did what was expected. She married him.

There was no way she would be able to get a release from the man who loved her either. How could she? How could she when a couple of hours prior to this moment, delicate and soft fingers had explored her body? How could she when memories of being with Emily filled her mind? How could she when she didn't want Will making love to her? How could she when he wasn't the person she wanted to make a life with. How could she when… He just wasn't the right person.

Realising she would have to make some sign that she was alive, JJ moaned quietly in time to Will's thrusts. Her eyes closed and drifted off to thoughts of Emily. How Emily had managed to throw her so far over the edge that she might as well have died and gone to heaven, how Emily had made her feel with every gently touch, how Emily's lips felt against her neck, against her lips.

Hearing Will began to grunt, JJ knew he was close. Just a little longer, just a little longer that she would have to pretend and then she could slip into the bathroom and wash every last reminder that this man was her husband away.

* * *

Emily clung onto Morgan like he was her lifeline, but then again, in that moment, he was. Morgan had only ever seen Emily cry once and even then, not a single tear had managed to escape. They had clouded her eyes but she had managed to hold on to her professionalism and block everyone out. That was what she was good at. How could JJ possible blame this on Emily? JJ knew how hard it was for Emily to show feelings, never mind put them into words.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Morgan whispered, gently pulling Emily up off of the sofa and leading her to the stairs.

Emily let Morgan take her upstairs. There was no fight left in her, none at all. All of it had been ripped out of her. She was officially drained. He left Emily in the room so she could get changed before coming back in a few minutes later to make sure Emily was asleep. Emily was curled up under the duvet, but she wasn't asleep.

"I've lost, Morgan. I've lost," Emily whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Morgan walked to the bed and placed a gently kiss on his best friends forehead.

"No you haven't. You've given up. That's the difference. That isn't the Emily I know. But she's in there somewhere, the fight is still in there somewhere and you'll find it. Trust me, when you do, you'll figure out that there is no way that you can't win," Morgan assured. "I'm sleeping on the couch. And no arguing."

Emily let out a little chuckle, but knew there was no point in arguing with Morgan. He was the protector of the team and this is what he felt was his job. It would be nice to know someone was there as well. But Emily couldn't help but think Will was right. She had lost.

* * *

Will thrust into JJ one more time, groaning before collapsing on top of her. JJ let out a deep breath, glad that it was finally over. As Will rolled onto his side behind her, she turned away from him and let a solitary tear roll down her cheek and onto the pillow. Will placed his hand on her thigh and JJ shuddered. Placing her hand on top of his, she was quick to push it off and away from her.

"I'm going for a shower," JJ whispered before climbing out of the bed and heading straight for the bathroom.

Leaning her head against the door, JJ let herself slide down onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, JJ dropped her head and silently sobbed.

"What have I done?"


	3. I'm sorry

**Chapter Three**

A week had flown by and JJ had seemed to be avoiding Emily to some extent. The team had noticed but blamed it on the fact Emily was leaving and JJ was angry at her with it. Most members of the team felt slightly angry but it was Emily's decision. Knowing what Emily was feeling meant the team could sympathise and understand why she was doing what she was doing.

It was Emily's last day at work today. She would leave work around two o'clock and then catch a plane all the way to London. An eight hour plane ride on her own where she could finally mourn in piece about leaving the team behind, leaving her family behind, leaving JJ behind. In a way, she was leaving her life behind, a new start. That was one positive she could see from flying over to London and leaving the team.

Pulling into the parking lot, Emily parked her car next to a very familiar vehicle. It was JJ's car. She'd rather not considering the fact she now felt used by JJ, but she was in later than the others. Last minute packing. So this was the only space available where the BAU parked. Opening the driver door she got out of the car, turning around to lock it, before making her way to the elevator. That familiar nauseas feeling returned to her stomach and she was quick to swallow it, along with the lump in her throat that was growing bigger by each passing minute.

Once the elevator announced she had reached the level where her team worked, she stepped out of the elevator and made her way through the glass double doors, walking into the bullpen with fake confidence that she really didn't have. Hotch had told her there was no reason for her to come in today and that she could have stayed home, but she wanted to say her last goodbyes to the team face to face. That was the least she could do. Sitting in her chair, she spun around to look around her.

Emily sure would miss this place. She would remember it for as long as she shall live, she knew that, but it was like it was part of her life now. It was part of her. It was going to be hard for her to walk out of here without turning back and then flying to another country in another region and join another team. She knew the team obviously, but she had grown apart since then. This team was her family. They had suck by her through thick and thin.

"Hey, Princess. Looking forward to seeing London?" Morgan asked as he carried a cup of coffee that he had made fore her.

_No! I'm flying away on an eight hour flight to another country that is pretty much as far away from the love of my as I could possibly get… And yet that stupid sloppy eyed son of a bitch is the one that get's to hold Jennifer at night. Why would I be okay? _"Yeah, I can't wait. I think it's going to be fun," Emily smiled. It was a smile JJ would be able to see through within seconds but she seemed to be pretty good at hiding it from the other members of the team.

"You better send some souvenirs from over there. I'll come visit you sometime," Morgan smiled, trying to see as many positives about where Emily was going as he could. Which wasn't many.

"I will do. I promised you guys I would anyway," Emily reminded Morgan, her eyes drifting to JJ's office. She had promised JJ but seems as JJ wouldn't even talk to her anymore, she didn't think the offer still stood. Morgan followed Emily's gaze to JJ's office.

"She still hasn't spoken to you?" Morgan asked incredulously, a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Unfortunately not," Emily sighed. "Maybe I should go up and talk to her."

"You could try," Morgan nodded.

Emily smiled at Morgan before getting up out of her chair and making her way up the cat walk. Her palms were sweating and she was more nervous than she was when the team went on a raid to catch an unsub. Knocking gently on the door, she walked in when she heard a muffled come in called by JJ.

"Agent Prentiss. Are you handing in paperwork?" JJ asked as she stood up from her seat behind the disk.

Hearing JJ call her that sent a blow of hurt directly to her chest, knocking the breath out of her. Emily didn't know what had happened that suddenly changed JJ's opinion of her. As far as Emily could think, there was nothing she had said wrong. The only thing that happened was Morgan had caught them after they had slept together, but he hadn't told anyone. Emily didn't understand why JJ was being so cold towards her.

"Could you at least call me Emily?" Emily asked politely. JJ just shrugged and sat back in her seat, Emily occupying the visitors seat. "There isn't any paperwork I want to hand in, in fact I think I've got it all done. I just wanted to ask if everything was okay," Emily admitted.

_No! I didn't want to marry Will and I don't love him, I'll never love him. I love you, Emily. Do something! Just do something to bring me to you! Please! _"I'm fine," JJ assured, flashing her media smile that didn't work with Emily and she knew it didn't work with Emily.

"No you're not," Emily argued. JJ knew Emily could see straight through any barrier she tried to put between the outside of the world and her emotions and today was no exception.

"I know," JJ admitted in a whisper.

"Come on," Emily said as she got up and took hold of JJ's hand.

Emily glanced down at her watch. She had another two hours before she had to catch her flight. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have here and there was no doubt Garcia was watching her on the CCTV. The conversation they were about to have was a private one, it wasn't one that anyone else could spy on them to find out about.

JJ frowned, but tightened the grip she had on Emily's hand as Emily pulled her out of the office door. Walking down the cat walk, she noted the rest of the team looking at them with curiosity radiating from them, especially Morgan. Emily didn't stop to talk to them or explain what was going on, she just walked herself and JJ to the elevator.

Once they got to the right floor, Emily excited the elevator, JJ's hand still in her own. "Where are we going?" JJ asked.

"I need to talk to you but I can't talk to you in there. There's too many people that will want to listen in and no doubt Garcia would be watching us. I'm just going to take us to the park round the corner so we can talk privately," Emily explained.

JJ nodded and even though she now knew where they was now going, she didn't let go of Emily's hand. She never wanted to but the problem was Will. The only thing she could do was try to hide her feelings and the only way to do that was to turn them into hate. Inevitably that would lead to hurting Emily, but if that's what it took then so be it. JJ's eyes glazed with tears just thinking about the prospect of it all. Could she really hurt Emily when it was possibly the last time she was ever going to see her? Swallowing the lump in her throat, she let Emily lead the way.

Emily herself was contemplating what she was going to say. She knew what she needed to say but she was never good with words. Putting thoughts and feelings into words were not something she was good at, nor something that she could easily do. Sighing, she walked the last five minutes before they finally arrived at the park. Emily walked JJ and herself to a bench that was quiet and isolated from most of the people around them before talking.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Emily asked.

"I've not," JJ argued.

Although the two were probably going to end up in a heated argument, they were still holding each others hands, probably tighter than they needed to. But it was something they both needed and neither of them was able to deny the other the silent request.

"Yes you have, Jennifer," Emily argued back, not looking at JJ, but at a group of children playing soccer about 100 metres from where they were standing.

"Because I have to," JJ admitted weakly.

JJ loved Emily, she knew that but she had to keep denying it. If for anyone, for the sake of her son. It was only right for him to have a father. That's what was natural and once again, it was what was expected.

"No you don't. You're doing what makes others happy not yourself," Emily read the thoughts right out of JJ's head.

JJ finally moved her eyes from looking in front of her and looked over to Emily. This was it. She could either break Emily, or she could make her. It all rested on her shoulders. JJ knew which one she wanted to take and which one would be the one she should take.

"How do you know what how I feel?" JJ snapped, ripping her hand out of Emily's. Emily turned towards JJ with shock, confusion clear on her face. "I love him, Emily. I love Will. Not you. I said I wanted to try it with you once, I never said I wanted to because I loved you. It's you that's reading the whole situation wrong," JJ yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

JJ had done it. She had broke Emily. She knew that she would torture herself for the rest of her life for this, but it was what was right. The truth was that she had slept with Emily because she loved her. That's why JJ had told Emily about Will in the first place, she thought that it would have finally snap Emily and that it would finally push Emily to tell her about the way she felt. But it had the complete opposite effect and then JJ was in too deep and it was sucking her in, she was unable to dig her way out.

"What are you talking about? You don't love him, you can't. You don't even look at him like you love him! You loath him!" Emily argued back, her voice raising on volume slightly, but not enough to draw attention to the two.

"No, Emily! That's what you want to see!" JJ shouted as she stood up, tears now rolling freely down her face. "You love me, Emily, but I don't love you. How could I love you? You don't let people in, you rarely show emotion and there are probably hundreds of people who deserve this job more than you! The only reason you got this job is because of your mother!" JJ snapped.

Emily sat in shock. There was no way she had heard that right. Why would JJ say that. She wouldn't, JJ wouldn't say that. Emily felt her own eyes well up with tears. JJ didn't love her…

"You don't love me?" Emily whispered as she slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry but I can't love you," JJ admitted in a whisper.

"And you meant everything you just said?" Emily asked.

"If it means you're going to hate me, then yes. I meant all of it," JJ answered.

Emily felt tears escape from her eyes. What had she done to deserve this? JJ had literally just ripped her soul and heart in two. And why? Because she done what JJ had wanted her to do? Emily took four timid steps forward so she stood face to face with JJ. Gently, she placed her hands on JJ's hips and slowly pulled her forward.

"What did I do?" Emily asked.

"You became addicted to me and you told me too late," JJ admitted as more tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologised. "Just know if it doesn't work out, I'm here. I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile, I've seen you laugh, I've seen you in every light and just so you know, I think you're beautiful. You're what kept me going, you're what kept me alive and I want you to remember that."

JJ smiled. "I know, it's funny how we know everything about each other, right? I know your fears, you're weaknesses, your strengths and I won't forget them, Emily. I won't forget you," JJ silently promised as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and held her tight.

"You've left me so hollow," Emily mumbled into JJ's neck as she breathed in the scent of JJ, she needed to remember everything about this woman. Everything. Her smell, her smile, her laugh, her secrets, her faults. Everything.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you know as well as I do that it has to be this way," JJ reasoned.

JJ could fell Emily's tears soaking through her shirt. Emily was crying, in pubic. JJ had actually been able to do that to her and it made her feel guilty. But of course it would, because a Prentiss doesn't cry. Especially not in front of other people.

Emily pulled back and let her forehead rest against JJ's. She wanted to stay like this forever. This should have been different, she saw the end before the beginning had even started. She should have been the one married to JJ, taking a walk to the park so Henry could play. They should have laughed, explained how much she looks like her mother and how many traits he had picked up from Emily along the way.

JJ leant in and let their lips connect for what was probably going to be, the last time. It slow, gently, soft. The way they each wanted to remember each other.

"I have to go," Emily whispered as even more tears filled her eyes.

She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave the love of her life, she just couldn't. JJ was in her arms and that was the way it was meant to be, that was the way things were meant to happen. What went wrong? Emily had waited to long to tell her. This memory would be stored in her mind as one of the best and one of the worst days of her life.

"I know. Just know that you have been the one for me, Emily. It was just too late. Too late to do anything about it. I'll remember you forever, Emily. I'll see you in my dreams and I'll remember. Don't destroy yourself because of this. Promise me you won't destroy yourself because of this," JJ breathed, trying to control her tears.

"I promise," Emily choked out through sobs.

Emily pulled away and looked at JJ. "I love you, Jennifer. I've always loved you. I'm sorry it couldn't be me," Emily sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

As she turned around to walk away, she heard audible sobs come from JJ. It took everything she had not to turn around and try to comfort the younger woman but she took in a deep breath, wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away. Swallowing thickly, Emily made her way back to the BAU to say her last goodbyes. There was nothing here for her anymore.

Walking back into the bullpen, she wasn't ashamed that she was crying. There was nothing to be ashamed off. She had a perfectly valid reason to cry. Walking around the bullpen she made sure to say her goodbyes and gave everyone one last hug. This was it, it was over. Emily gave Garcia a longer hug than the rest, knowing she would take this more personally than the others before she returned to her desk and picked up her bag. Putting her badge and gun on her desk she nodded at Hotch, Hotch nodded back.

As she took the first step towards the elevator, she saw JJ emerge through the door. Her eyes red and swollen from crying. Emily walked up to her and dropped her back, giving JJ one last hug. "I'm sorry," Emily apologised before stepping away. She walked into the elevator and looked at the hurt faces of all her team members, her family. She watched as Garcia walked to JJ and hugged her and watched as JJ began to shake from the force of the sobs. Closing her own eyes, she let one tear fall, one tear that was for the love of her life, before the doors slid shut.

It was over.


	4. Fight

**Chapter 4**

Emily sat in the car, tapping the wheel of the car with her fingertips. It was a red light and it was about the five millionth red light that had stopped her getting to the airport. It was frustrating her and she just wanted to get onto the plane and get as far away from Virginia as possible, as far away from JJ as she could. She couldn't believe that JJ had said something like that. JJ knew how much it hurt Emily, all of her weaknesses and how much trust it took for Emily to tell her those things, but yet it had been her that had used it against her. Shaking her head, Emily decided to forget about it. It wasn't like she was going to see JJ anytime soon.

Sighing, she dropped her head back against the car seat. Was this light ever going to change? It's like they secretly knew how quick Emily wanted to get away and they were purposely trying to slow her down. Emily laughed at the prospect that Garcia had hacked into the traffic lights system and was doing it on purpose. Knowing Garcia, that was probably something she would actually do.

Emily suddenly paled. Emily had walked back into the bullpen on her own and as she was going to leave JJ had appeared crying, Garcia had gone to comfort her. What had JJ said to Garcia? Groaning, Emily closed her eyes rubbed her temple with one hand. Her going was meant to solve all this, not make it worse.

The light turned green and Emily stepped onto the accelerator. She just needed to reach the airport, get into the plane, fly to England and then everything would be fine. Emily could start again, a new relationship, a new job, a new life.

"Damn it!" Emily hissed when she stopped at yet another red light, slamming her fist against the steering wheel.

Emily glanced at her watch and started to drum her fingers against the steering wheel again. What is it with the silence? Turning on the radio, Emily figured listening to some rubbish radio station was better than sitting here in silence. As she pressed the button, Dirty Little Girl by Burn Halo blared out at her. Emily started at the radio incredulously as images of JJ plagued her mind.

_Hey, she'll give it up for free_

_Yeah, she's only out to please_

_She don't love me but I don't seem to mind_

_Wait, I'll take another ride before I have to say goodbye _

_Yeah, it's a crazy world but I'm in love with a dirt little girl_

Shaking her head Emily reached for the radio again, changing it for a different channel. This time it was Lullaby by Martyrs and Poets.

_I would wrap you in angels , just to keep you safe_

_I would walk to the sun, just to hold you close_

_While the world breaks your heart_

_I'll be here for the fall_

Emily realised something whilst those lyrics played. She didn't hate JJ, she couldn't hate JJ, not even after everything she had said, everything she had done. Even after everything that had transpired between the two in the last few days, Emily would still doing everything in her power to keep JJ safe, just to hold her close. There wasn't anything that Emily wouldn't do for her, even now.

_Though the days might betray you_

_Know that I never will_

_So take all your faith_

_Be more than I ever will_

Even after all the harsh words JJ had said to her, it was impossible for Emily to say anything as hurtful back. How could she? Even though JJ was married and had a son, that didn't stop Emily loving her. That couldn't stop Emily loving JJ, nothing could. Like Morgan said, she just had to fight. And the fight was in there and it was slowly surfacing.

_Lullaby baby_

_Lullaby baby I'll keep you here_

_Lullaby baby keeps you here_

_I would wrap you in angels, just to keep you safe_

_While the world might break you, be strong in your will_

_And trade all your scars for love_

Emily had managed to pull into the airports car park, but she hadn't got out of the car yet, she hadn't even turned the engine off or taken the keys out of the ignition. Sitting with her hands on the wheel, Emily listened to the song. JJ was the only thing that had kept her up, kept her alive. The only reason she was alive now was because of JJ. JJ had taught her to wear her scars because they didn't show that the scars owned her, they showed that Emily owned the scars. That she had won something. That she had fought and not ran.

_Lullaby baby _

_Lullaby baby I'll keep you here_

_Lullaby baby keeps you here_

_And be reckless with love_

_Be more than your father _

_Don't betray all your hope because love conquers all_

Emily was deep in thought now and she realised she had the upper hand in this whole situation. She remembered a statistic Reid had told her. 70% of woman are more likely to want someone if they play hard to get… Reverse psychology. JJ was in love with her, if Emily ignored her then JJ was bound to become impatient, JJ would snap and end up admitting her feelings to Emily. If JJ was in love with Emily and Emily didn't acknowledge her, JJ would have to do something about it.

_Lullaby baby_

_Lullaby baby I'll keep you here_

_Lullaby baby keeps you here_

_I would wrap you in angels_

_Just to keep you safe_

Emily shook her head of the thoughts and pulled her keys out of the ignition. What was she thinking? JJ was married, she had a husband a child. Hopping out of the car, she made her way to the boot to collect her suitcase. Emily hadn't taken much with her, she wanted a fresh start and this was how she was going to get it. Before her hand could reach the boot, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Emily reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. It was a text from Morgan.

_Love knows not it's own depths until the hour of separation - Khalil Gibran. Find the fight Emily and use it._

Emily frowned at the phone. Morgan and quotes, seriously. She read it over again. She knew exactly what he meant and he was right. Emily loved JJ too much to leave. Even if it meant that she would have to laugh along to stories about JJ and Will having fun or how great he was with Henry, or even listen to romantic nights out between the two then so be it. But she couldn't leave.

Emily realised she still had a chance. Like Morgan had said the night he caught both herself and JJ in bed together, 'If you weren't worth it would JJ really have just slept with you after just getting married'. Morgan did have a point there. So maybe Emily did have a chance, she would just have to fight for it and one thing that Prentiss' were good at, was fighting for things. This was a fight Emily knew she could win.

Typing a number into her cell phone, she quickly pressed the call button.

"Emily?" Hotch asked confused. "You haven't missed you're flight have you?"

"No… No. Has my resignation gone through yet?" Emily questioned, crossing her fingers that it hadn't.

"Not yet, no," Hotch answered, his tone lighter.

On the other end of the phone, he himself was crossing his own fingers. Had Emily changed her mind? Was she coming back? Had she decided to stay with the team? That's what he hoped and no doubt the rest of the team. Emily was, in some way, part of them, so when Emily left… It was like part of them was going with her.

"I don't want to leave, I want my job back," Emily announced bluntly, explaining her reason for phoning in ten simple words.

Hotch let a small smile crack out on the other end of the phone. He had been hoping he would receive this phone call but if he was honest, he had started loose hope around five minutes ago. He wondered what had persuaded her to change her mind but instead decided not to question her decision. Emily was coming back to the team, that was all that mattered.

"We have just briefed a case. If you can get back in half an hour, you can fly with us. Otherwise you'll have to stay in the BAU office and help via Garcia," Hotch said, his work posture slipping into his tone.

"Oh, and one more thing," Emily announced. "Why hasn't it gone through yet?" Emily asked.

As far as Emily knew, the resignation should have gone through yesterday. That's why she could have had the day of today, not that she was complaining. She had wanted to spend more time with the team. Why wouldn't she have?

"The resignation had been delayed in the FBI computer database," Hotch admitted.

"Garcia again?" Emily chuckled, remembering the last time Garcia had one that without anyone's permission.

Emily heard Hotch clear his throat on the other end of the line and frowned. "A-actually, no. I ordered her to… I guessed you would change your mind," Hotch stuttered.

"Profilers," Emily joked.

Hotch laughed on the other end of the phone. "There is that… But there's the fact we're family here, a dysfunctional one at that, but we're a family," Hotch said seriously.

"Thank-you," Emily smiled.

"It's okay. You better hurry. You've got twenty five minutes to reach Quantico. I'll brief you on the plane," Hotch reminded.

"Okay, see you in a few," Emily said before putting down the phone.

Emily slipped the phone back into her pocket and smiled. Even if she didn't manage to win JJ over, she was going to stay with her family, the team. That was definitely something to be happy about. Emily walked around the side of the car and hopped back into the drivers side. She had twenty minutes to get back to Quantico, not much time to think up how she was going to explain this to the team.

Emily groaned when she realised it was going to be a little bit like the Paris situation again. Not entirely but as far as the team knew, except Hotch, she was on a flight right now on her way to England. Little did they know Emily was driving back right now and she was staying.

But Emily smiled when she remembered everything happens for a reason. The reason she believed this happened is so that she could finally realise how much she loved JJ and how much she was willing to give, or give up for that matter, in order to make JJ love her back. And boy, she was going to make JJ love her back, even if it was the last thing she did. Slow seduction. That was the plan.


	5. Rain

**Chapter 5**

Emily pulled back into the BAU parking lot and pulled in a deep breath, seriously considering purposely walking in late so she wouldn't have to travel with JJ on the case, inevitably meaning that she wouldn't have to see or be near the younger woman. But then what would be the point of this? The whole point of Emily changing her mind about leaving was because she was here to win over what was rightfully hers, the only person that could possibly contaminate and take over her whole mind, occupy every thought… Jennifer Jareau.

"Slow seduction," Emily reminded herself. "Just ignore her, she needs the attention, she craves it."

Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Emily stepped out of the car and turned around to lock the vehicle. Mentally preparing herself for not only JJ's reaction, but those of her team mates, Emily began the walk to the elevator, making sure that her walk contained the confident, sexy element it usually had, only this time a little more. Emily smiled to herself. This was going to be one war she was sure she could win… On her own.

Pressing the button, Emily waited patiently for the doors to slide open. There really was no need to hurry, she had gotten here with another five minutes to spare. Then again, it was probably going to take that long to explain to the team why she was back and why she was staying. Well… Not the whole why. Part of that was going to have to be kept secret, kept only to herself. A top secret assignment created to get what she needed, to capture and keep the heart of the only person Emily would ever be able to love.

The doors finally slid open and Emily stepped in, looking around at the empty elevator. There was usually at least two other people in the elevator at a time, if not more. Then again, not many people turn up or leave work at this time. Emily pressed the level to the BAU section of the FBI building and leant back against the cold, steel wall.

Emily had to admit it, this was going to be a challenge, but it was one that sure would be fighting for. She mentally kicked herself for telling the team she wanted to leave in the first place. If she hadn't of done none of this would have happened. Then again, come to think about it… Emily would have never known how JJ had felt about her. Well, everything happens for a reason, right?

The doors slid open again to show the BAU's floor. Stepping out she noted the confused and worried looks being thrown at her from Morgan, Reid and Rossi who were gathered in the bullpen. Emily took a deep breath before walking through the glass double doors to explain why she was back.

"Emily?" Morgan asked incredulously.

Emily knew Morgan had the best idea of why she was back, one because of the text he sent and two, he knew the situation between herself and JJ. However, by the amount of shock audible in his voice, he didn't think either of the two reason were enough for Emily to turn around and come back.

"Hey, guys," Emily greeted with a smile, a fake one at that. "I'm sorry for scaring you all like that again, I really did think I was going to leave this time but I can't. You mean to much to me and what the hell was I thinking? Like I'd make it through a single day without the teasing from all of you," Emily laughed to lighten the situation.

Rossi, Reid and Morgan laughed before each walked to Emily to give her a hug and greet her back to the team, each with a sarcastic remark that sent them back into laughter. Even Reid managed to successfully crack a joke. After greeting the team and explaining why she had decided to stay and thanking them all for understanding, Emily moved her gaze to JJ's office.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't look at who it was, she already knew it would be Morgan. Morgan followed her gaze and winced. From the state that Emily and JJ walked in earlier, clearly it hadn't gone well. Morgan had never seen Emily cry in front of the team before. In private sure. He also found out Emily had cried in front of JJ as well when Haley had been killed, but only a single tear had fell. He wasn't even sure if the counted as crying. Her eyes had glazed over, but she hadn't actually cried as much as everyone else.

"What's going on between you two then?" Morgan asked.

Emily folded her arm across her chest, looking longingly at the window of JJ's office. She couldn't see through it because the blinds were shut, but she still knew who was in there.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm hoping I've still got a shot at trying to win her over but I'm not too sure it's going to work out so great. It's all down to luck and perseverance I think," Emily admitted with a sigh.

"Well good luck from me. Personally, I'd rather you be sharing a bed with her at night than _him_," Morgan knew Emily would know who he was referring to so left it at that as he walked away.

Emily licked her bottom lip before walking to the catwalk towards Hotch's office. Reaching his door, she gently knocked on before opening the door. Stood in the middle of the room was JJ and Emily inwardly cursed, mentally chiding herself for not checking who was in there before opening the door.

"Emily," Hotch smiled as he stood up from behind the desk.

Immediately turning her attention away from JJ, Emily reminded herself of that plan. The fact that ignoring JJ is what was best because she hated being ignored. Emily hated ignoring here but if that's what it would take, then so be it.

"Sir, I've come to collect my badge and gun," Emily got straight to the point, wanting to get away from JJ as quickly as possible.

Emily saw JJ frown in confusion from the corner of her eye but didn't make anything of it. Hotch or one of the other team members would explain, Emily wasn't going to, not again, most definitely not to JJ. Hotch took a key out of his pocket to unlock one of the desk draws before opening it and placing Emily's badge and gun onto the table, gesturing for Emily to walk to his desk. Emily did and immediately shook his hand when he offered it to her before picking up her badge and gun.

"Thank-you Hotch," Emily smiled, gratefully she had such an understanding

boss.

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad you thought this through properly, even though it may have been a bit late, before actually leaving," Hotch smiled.

Emily nodded as she clipped her holster back onto her belt and slid the gun into it, picking up her badge as she did. Turning around she saw JJ staring at her. Instead of greeting her properly, Emily just nodded and excited the office, leaving JJ to just stare at the spot Emily was standing in moments ago.

"Is there something wrong between you two?" Hotch asked with a frown.

Hotch knew the way the two acted around each other and Emily definitely wasn't acting normal around JJ. He was actually shocked that Emily hadn't even said hello to JJ or even really acknowledged she was in the room.

"Yeah, we just had an argument before she left for her flight. I might have said a few things I shouldn't have but I was angry, she'll understand. Emily's probably still a bit hurt or something, we'll be fine in an hour or so," JJ answered.

JJ hoped things would be fine between them in an hour or so, but from what Emily had just done, she wasn't so sure. Emily had never ignored her like that before, hell, she'd never ignored anyone on the whole team like that before. She was always the kind of person to put everyone else first, no matter how much pain, physically or mentally, she was suffering her self. But how Emily had just acted… JJ didn't know what to make of it.

"Good, we'll re-brief the case on the plane. We need to hit this one running with the amount of victims that have already been found," Hotch commented as he stood up from behind the desk.

JJ took this has her queue to leave and made her way out of Hotch's office to head to her own. She stopped once she made it outside when she heard laughter coming from the pull pen. Everyone on the team, expect herself and Hotch, where gathered around Emily's desk. Garcia was laughing so much that Morgan had his arms around her waist to stop her falling over, but Morgan himself was inevitably failing at keeping himself standing and lost his balance before falling over, sending the group into another fit of laughter. JJ grinned for a few moments while she was watching them and then the smile faded when she remembered how cold Emily had acted towards her in Hotch's office.

JJ watched as Emily stepped up to help Morgan up and Morgan shook his head at her before laughing again. JJ wanted to know what Emily had said that they found so funny, but she knew is she went to Emily's desk to investigate, the conversation would probably drop and she would no doubt be left with the same cold demeanour from Emily again. She sighed before stepping into her own office to pick up her go back and sent a quick text to Garcia.

_Hey PG, what's everyone find so funny down there? JJ __J_

JJ sat on her desk chair whilst she waited for a reply and a few moments later, her cell phone vibrated in her hand.

_Well it seems our brunette haired beauty has some very funny stories to tell from college. Wasn't as innocent as we think she was. Haha! Trust me! You want to hear some sweetie! PG x_

JJ really did want to go and hear them, she did want to go and laugh with the team, with Emily, but she knew that was probably a bad idea. She decided to ask Garcia about some of them instead.

_Tell me one then! JJ_

Her phone buzzed again and JJ quickly opened the text.

_Just come down to her desk and listen to them with us! You won't believe some of the things my chocolate hunk did in college. People are so mean to each other! There's also some funny jokes coming out from people, even Einstein's managed to crack a few! PG x_

At that moment Hotch walked popped his head through the door and JJ looked up from her phone to look at him. He tilted his head towards the bullpen gesturing that they needed to head to the airstrip. Picking up her bag, JJ followed Hotch out of her office door, closing it shut behind her.

JJ looked down to the bullpen as she began walking down the catwalk. Emily was sat on her desk, on leg hanging off, her other one placed on her chair. Morgan was leaning his hips on the side of Emily's desk, Garcia stood next to him with a smile on his face. Rossi was stood facing Emily, one hand casually dug into his pocket, his other hand holding a cup of coffee. Reid was stood awkwardly next to Rossi and usually, JJ would be sat on the desk next to Emily. But not this time. She didn't know how long it would take to gain that right back, but she would have to speak to Emily at some point. Some point soon.

JJ watched as Morgan made some kind of sarcastic remark aimed at Emily and Emily just shrugged it off, sending a more insulting one back. Garcia gasped and placed a hand over her heart causing the team to laugh again. Once again, JJ found that urge to just smile at the interactions going on with the small group, but then she realised she wasn't part of it.

"Guys, let's go. We need to get there as soon as possible so we're only taking two cars. Choose who's and we'll be off. I'll take mine with Rossi. Reid do you want to sit in the back?" Hotch asked.

Reid hated it when he ended up in the vehicle with the two older agents but he knew it was more than an order than an option. Either way, he'd be too scared to tell Hotch he wanted to ride with the others to the airstrip anyway. He quickly nodded and went to grab his go bag, following Hotch and Rossi to the elevator.

"I think we should take mine, I've got a bigger boot than you," Emily advised.

JJ walked to the table, standing next to Emily. Emily made eye contact with her and JJ smiled, but it wasn't returned, instead Emily just looked away again.

"Probably a good idea. I'll go and get my bag," Morgan agreed as he walked over to his desk.

JJ watched Morgan walk over to his desk before turning around, leaning her hip against the desk to look at Emily. It was frustrating JJ that Emily seemed to be ignoring her existence, what was her problem? JJ understood she may have said some stupid, hurtful things to Emily, but she thought Emily was leaving. She probably wouldn't have done it if she knew Emily was going to change her mind.

"Emily, is everything okay? Between us?" JJ asked.

Obviously she already knew that answer to that, of course nothing between them was okay. But what the hell was JJ meant to do about it if Emily was going to ignore her entire existence. There was nothing JJ could do about it.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be," Emily assured as she stood up, her eyes piercing into JJ's. Emily said it without so much as a smile, without so much of anything that reassured JJ that Emily answered the question truthfully. The two continued to stare at each other, like a silent battle of wills until Morgan cleared his throat from beside Emily. JJ was the first to look away.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Morgan asked, go-bag in hand

He didn't get an answer for a few seconds as JJ's eyes trailed back to Emily's. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Emily picked her go-bag up from next to her feet, her eyes still locked with JJ's.

"Yeah, we should," Emily answered finally turning around to head to the elevator.

Morgan gave JJ a sympathetic smile, a gentle apology for his friend. He didn't want to take sides, he really didn't, but if he had to, he knew he'd take Emily's in this. Although neither of the two woman were in the right, it was JJ who started the mess and yet it was Emily that was at least trying to sort it out. In her own way sure, but at least she was going to try. Morgan turned around and started to walk to the elevator, JJ following close behind.

The tension in the elevator was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. No-one spoke and the fact it wasn't really that big of an elevator made it just that much more uncomfortable. Emily was stood behind JJ and for some reason, that was making JJ nervous. She certainly didn't know why but neither Morgan nor Emily seemed to notice, so that was okay.

The doors finally slid open and JJ let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before stepping out. She waited for Emily to begin walking in front of her since they were taking her car. They reached Emily's car, a black Range Rover Sport. JJ didn't even know Emily had this car, she had probably bought it new from the looks of it. Emily rarely ever kept the same car for more than a month. She'd said it was because of her mother being the Ambassador, she had to keep up with her outward appearance to the public. No doubt with this car, tinted windows and all, she had definitely succeeded.

Emily opened the boot and gestured for Morgan to put his bag in first. Morgan put his bag in the spacious boot and stood waiting by the passenger door of the car.

"Could you unlock the car for us, Princess? There's a chilly breeze in here" Morgan commented.

Really, he just wanted to make sure he was sat in the passenger seat. Morgan knew how awkward it would be if JJ sat in the front of the vehicle next to Emily. It gave him the shivers just thinking about it, they'd probably end up killing each other.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry," Emily apologised as she pressed the button on her car keys and the lights flashed, signalling the doors were now unlocked.

Emily put her go-bag in front of Morgan's in the boot and then held out her hand for JJ's. JJ frowned, but passed it over anyway and Emily placed it on top before closing the boot.

"Thanks," JJ said quietly, not sure if she should really comment or not.

Emily just curtly nodded before walking around the car and climbing into the drivers seat. She let out a breath and turned to Morgan. Morgan patted her shoulder before clipping his seat belt in. He understood how hard this was going to be for Emily and since Emily was his best friend, he was going to make sure he could be there for her when she needed it.

JJ climbed into the back of the car, closing the car door behind her before clipping her own seat belt in. Nothing more was said as Emily put the keys into the ignition and put the car into first gear as she reversed out of the parking space before driving onto the main road outside.

The weather had turned horrible since this morning. Rain was pouring and there was no doubt going to be a thunderstorm. The sound of the rain could be heard on the roof and windows of the car. At least that meant it would cover for the silence and tension in the car. JJ leant her head against the window as she felt Emily press a little harder on the accelerator, no doubt trying to catch up to the rest of the team that were no doubt at the airstrip by now.

JJ didn't even realise she was crying until it landed on the arm of her suit jacket. She quickly wiped the tears away and looked into the rear-view mirror at the front of the vehicle to make sure no-one saw before turning her attention back to the city outside the car windows.


	6. Frustration

**Chapter 6**

Impressively, Emily managed to pull into the airstrip not two moments before the other half of the team had. Emily turned the keys in the ignition and pulled them out before looking at Morgan, her hand resting on the door handle.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

"For what?" Morgan asked, puzzled.

A rumble of thunder echoed from above them as the rain started to fall more heavily.

"To grab your bags and leg it," Emily smirked.

Emily opened the door and ran to the boot of the car, squinting as she opened the boot and passed the go-bags out. JJ's first, then Morgan's, then her own before she slammed the boot shut. JJ pulled her suit jacket over her head and went to pick up her go-bag which she had placed on the floor whilst Emily handed them out, but was stopped when Emily placed her hand on top of hers.

"I'll carry it," Emily offered.

JJ looked at her with a frown. "You're going to get wet, it's raining," JJ stated the obvious.

"Exactly, no point in both of us getting soaked to the bone," Emily smiled, picking up both go bags as she started the sprint to the jet.

JJ stood puzzled for a moment. First Emily decides to act all cold towards JJ and ignore her, and then she's suddenly picking up JJ's go-bag to so JJ could keep her suit jacket above her head and not get wet. What the hell was going on? Realising Emily had made it half way down the airstrip to the plane, JJ began the sprint there as well, trying to catch up with Emily. JJ was actually surprised Emily was running so fast with two go-bags in her hand, they weren't light luggage and yet JJ couldn't even catch up to her.

Eventually, JJ made it on to the plane. She was the last there and the rest of the team were already taking off their jackets and dumping them with their go bags in the back of the plane to dry off.

"Will we still be able to take of in this?" Rossi asked, pointing his finger at the window.

"Technically yes, we are travelling South whereas the storm is coming from the North due to the dry spell and density of the high temperature pressure. I doubt this storm cloud is more than around four miles cubed," Reid answered.

"Could we have that answer in English anyone?" Morgan teased, lightly patting Reid on the shoulder as he went to sit opposite him.

Emily walked down the jet and sat on her own, letting the team continue with the playful banter they usually shared. Letting her head drop against the seat, she sighed. She really didn't want JJ to receive the wrong signals because Emily had carried her go-bag for her. Emily had done it due to a mixture of guilt and wanting to get aboard the plane as quickly as she could.

Now sitting down, Emily decided to have a look at the case fell considering she had missed the briefing. She opened it up and scanned the file before reading it properly. Four woman had been killed in the last week. Neither of the woman had anything in common with their physical appearance. They didn't with their age either, that ages ranged from 20-36. Hearing someone sit in the seat opposite her, she closed the case feel and placed it at the table, glad that it was Morgan that had sat down.

He smiled before saying anything, slouching down in the chair to get himself more comfortable. For some reason he decided otherwise and then hunched over, placing his arms on the table, Emily doing the same clearly realising he wanted to say something important.

"Do you know JJ was crying in the car?" Morgan asked quietly.

Emily looked around the plane to make sure JJ wasn't sitting any where near them. She was relieved to find JJ was sat at the other end of the plane playing a card games with Reid. JJ seemed to be the only one who could confidently say she was better than Reid at the majority of card games, Emily had won a few time due to pure dumb luck, but JJ was just good at playing cards.

"I know, that's why I carried her go-bag here. I felt kind of guilty, it's probably my fault," Emily answered honestly, risking another glance in JJ's direction to see her laugh at the expression on Reid's face as she won yet another game.

"You know… It's not your fault baby girl. If I'm honest here, I think it was JJ that started all the mess and you're the only one who's attempting to fix it," Morgan admitted.

That's the problem though, was Emily trying to fix it or was she making it worse?

"I hardly think trying to kick Will out of the picture and take his place can be classed as fixing things," Emily winced, making inverted comma marks with her fingers when she said the words 'fixing things'.

Morgan disagreed with this. In his eyes, JJ deserved someone better than Will and now he knew for sure that JJ didn't love him. He'd suspected before but he had never had any evidence to back up what he though. In the time it took him to gather his evidence, JJ had given birth and got married. Not exactly perfect timing for JJ herself to work out that she didn't love him.

"I disagree. I think that would fix things. She doesn't love Will and she knows it but yet she still marries the jerk…" Morgan trailed off with a sigh, leaning back against the seat. Emily laughed as she leant back against her own seat. "What?" Morgan asked.

"Remember after JJ gave birth and we were still in the delivery ward?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah," Morgan said sceptically, still confused about what this had to do with Will.

"I meant what I said about not wanting Henry to pick up his accent," Emily smirked with a smug look on his face. "I think everyone thought I was joking," Emily laughed.

"Nice one, Princess," Morgan laughed. "Plant it there!" he said as he held his hand out to Emily.

Emily high-fived him with a chuckle before leaning back against her seat and sighing. She really had meant it, a little something to get back it him after what he said outside the ward. Then again, compared to what he said, that could barely be called an insult. And then Emily did the surrendering gesture making it look like a joke for the sake of JJ. If she hadn't, there no doubt would have been a fight between Emily and Will and it wouldn't have ended well… For Will anyway.

It was quiet the rest of the ride to their destination. Emily reviewed the case a few more times, making sure to memorise all the details she could. They really needed to hit this one running. Eventually, the plane landed and the team collected their go-bags before getting off, each of them thankful the storm wasn't at their current destination. They were met on the airstrip by a detective, obviously from the precinct the team were heading to.

"I'm Agent Jareau, we spoke on the phone," JJ greeted as she stepped forward to shake the detectives hand.

The detective was, surprisingly, a woman. She was blonde haired, blue eyes and only the slightest bitter taller than JJ. The detective gladly took JJ's hand and shook saying her own greeting.

"These are SSA's Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Dr. Reid," JJ introduced the team.

The detective shook each of their hands separately, keeping the hand shake lingering a bit longer once she reached Emily, she then stood back to introduce herself.

"I'm Detective Hailey, but you can call me Olivia," the detective greeted, her eyes locked with Emily's.

JJ noticed and immediately began to get frustrated. Emily had been ignoring her and now she was flirting with the detective. Morgan noticed too, but he also noticed JJ's reaction, she was jealous. He wasn't going to say anything to JJ because it would probably end with his ass getting kicked. Not quite the ending he wanted to this case.

"Should we get going?" JJ asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"We have three SUV's out front, there's another one waiting for you at the station," Olivia explained as she took the keys out of her pocket.

Morgan took the first set of keys to the first SUV, Reid going with him whilst Hotch took the second keys for the second SUV and headed for the vehicle with Rossi, leaving JJ, Olivia and Emily to take the last SUV together. No doubt a bad combination.

"Looks like your stuck with me," Olivia smirked, looking at Emily.

JJ inwardly sighed. She had Emily ignoring her existence and now the detective was as well. Not only that, but the detective was _flirting_ with Emily. So much for professionalism.

"Well, if you don't mind," Emily stepped forward, a sultry tone to her voice, "I think I'll drive," Emily finished with a whisper now she was less than a foot away from the younger detective, taking the keys out of her hand.

"What would I be thinking if I turned down that offer?" Olivia flirted back, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know," Emily smirked. "No-one's ever turned me down."

"I wonder why that is…" Olivia trailed off, not even trying to cover up the fact she was checking Emily out.

Emily began walking away to the SUV, Olivia close on her heels. JJ sighed and turned around to follow them. She couldn't believe the detective was flirting with Emily, not only that, but the fact that Emily actually had the nerve to flirt back. JJ shook her head, it wasn't like she could do anything about it. Emily was a single woman and… What was JJ kidding. No Emily couldn't flirt with the detective, because JJ didn't want her to and that was the end of it.

Emily found the SUV and unlocked the boot, throwing her go-bag inside, JJ doing the same. JJ was going to sit in the front passenger seat but decided sitting in the back was probably a better idea. The detective sat in the front instead and once everyone was buckled in, Emily began the drive to the precinct. Luckily, it was journey done in silence and JJ didn't have to listen to any pick up lines or flirting from Emily or Olivia.

Eventually, they made it to the precinct and JJ climbed out the vehicle, soon followed by Olive and Emily. Walking through the doors, Olivia showed them to a room that had been emptied. There was a table in the centre of the room with a few chairs and a board that JJ had requested. Emily set of on helping Reid pin up the pictures. JJ sat down one of the seats and watched Olivia.

Olivia was sat on a chair that was a fair distance away from Emily, but not too far and wasn't even hiding the fact she was checking her out. JJ had the urge to walk up to the detective and slap her but obviously that wouldn't go down to well, so JJ clasped her hands together and placed them on her lap.

Emily had finished putting up the pictures by this time and Olivia stood up and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, obtaining the agents attention. Olivia pointed something out on the board and Emily tilted her head, thinking about what she said before slowly nodding. She turned around to Olivia and placed her hand on her arm, smiling and probably thanking the younger detective. Emily then turned her attention back to the board and wrote something on with a dry marker. Eventually, Hotch entered the room.

"Okay, like I said, we need to hit this one running. Morgan, Rossi, I want you to go and look at the last crime scene, see if you can find out anything else about the unsub. I'll stay here and talk to the detective about the issues we're having with the press and decide if we need a press conference or not. Reid, I need you to start on the geographic profile," Hotch ordered.

Emily inwardly cursed. She was no doubt going to be paired with JJ and the was exactly what she wanted…

"Emily and JJ, I want you to go and talk to the last victims parents, see if you can find out anymore information that we don't already know," Hotch finished before everyone parted their separate ways.

Emily nodded and headed back outside to the SUV they had just vacated. Once outside she leant back against the bonnet, waiting for JJ to catch up.

"You want to drive?" Emily asked.

"No, I think I'm too tired to drive. You can," JJ answered apologetically.

Emily nodded before unlocking the SUV and sitting in the drivers seat, clipping in her seat belt as she waited for JJ to walk around the car to the passenger's side. JJ hopped in and buckled her seat belt and Emily put the car into gear and began the drive to their last victims parents house.

The drive was going to be at least ten minutes and JJ realised Emily wasn't going to start a conversation, but JJ wasn't too sure how to start one either. She certainly didn't want to end up in an argument whilst they were working the case. JJ turned in her seat slightly, so she could look at Emily. Although she wasn't a profiler, she had picked up how to profile people over the years and at times like these it came in handy.

Emily's back was rigid against the seat, her shoulder tense, a sign that she was angry or frustrated at something, also a sign that something may be worrying her. Her hands were clamped around the wheel, her grip on the wheel causing her knuckles to turn white, another sign she was angry. What was she angry about though?

"Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked, before she could even stop herself.

Emily sighed, noting that JJ had been looking at her for the past five minutes. "Profiling me, Jareau?" Emily returned the question as she leaned forward the drivers seat, squinting out of the window to read a street sign before taking a left.

"You didn't answer my question," JJ retorted, folding her arms across her chest as she turned to look more fully at Emily.

"And you never answer mine. What makes you so special?" Emily argued, her voice void of emotion.

Emily inwardly winced at the way she said it, but it had to happen like this, it was the only way she was going to win Jennifer back, so she was going to do it.

"I've al-." Emily cut JJ off.

"We're here," Emily announced curtly as she pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

JJ threw her hands helplessly into the air, now she was frustrated. Realising Emily was halfway up the footpath to the house, JJ quickly climbed out of the vehicle and followed, telling herself she would talk to Emily soon, just not here. As soon as JJ caught up to Emily, Emily lifted her hand to knock on the door. Shuffling was heard coming from behind the door before it was opened.

A woman who looked to be in her late fifties opened the door. The woman was in pyjamas, a tissue in her hand. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. Emily held up her badge to the woman, JJ doing the same. "Ma'am, I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions about your daughter, Tracy Evans," JJ explained why herself and Emily were there.

"No, no more questions," the woman sniffed, wiping away a tear with the tissue that she had a vice grip on with her hand. "The police have already been here, they've already asked me about my daughter. I don't want to answer anymore."

JJ saw Emily's face change to one of sorrow, almost mirroring the mourning mothers expression. Slowly, Emily brought one hand to rest on the woman's arm. "We understand the police have already been here but these are a different set of questions, we only need to ask you a few and then we'll leave," Emily explained softly. Receiving no reply, Emily continued. "I can't comprehend what you have been through in this last week alone but these questions could help bring us one step further to finding the man who killed your daughter."

The woman hesitated for a moment before holding the door open to let the two agents in. "Thank-you," Emily smiled before stepping in and following the woman to the lounge.

There was mahogany table in the middle of the room and the woman took the seat to one side of it, while JJ took the one on the other side. Emily looked around the room. There were pictures of the woman to be with, who Emily presumed to be, her husband. Some were placed on top of the mantle piece and were images of her daughter. The TV was on but it was muted and the fire wasn't going. Even though it was just reaching evening, the curtains were already shut.

"Do you have a husband?" Emily asked as she took a seat next to Jennifer.

"He died a few months ago," the woman answered with a sad smile, looking down at the floor. "He had cancer but it was found too late, they couldn't do anything about it. My daughter was all I had," she sobbed.

Emily felt her own eyes glaze over and she had no idea why her emotions were so raw today. Standing up from where she was sitting, Emily sat next to the woman, taking the woman's hands in her own. "Ma'a-," she was cut off

"Please, just call me Rosie," the woman offered and Emily nodded and smiled.

"Rosie, I'm sorry for the loss of your husband. Was your daughter the only person you had?" Emily asked, her eyes trying to read the older woman.

"Yes, she was at university, we were expecting such big things from her," Rosie commented, a sad smile on her face, her eyes looking longingly at the picture of her daughter on the table. "I guess things don't always work out the way you want them too," Rosie sniffed, her eyes glazing over with fresh tears.

"Are you sure you want to answer more questions?" Emily asked, unsure if Rosie had changed her mind about answering them or not.

JJ hadn't said a word since she walked in, she honestly didn't know what to say and to be honest… Emily was doing a pretty good job at speaking to the woman. JJ wondered why Emily hadn't been the one to sympathise and comfort the families after someone close had been murdered, it was always JJ that did that job. From JJ's point of view, Emily would have done a much better job from the looks of things.

"Yes, anything to help you catch the man that killed my daughter," Rosie answered.

"Was there anyone who you'd noticed following Amy, or anybody who was new to her that she spoke to you about?" Emily asked.

Rosie sat on the sofa with a frown, thinking if there was anyone that Amy had talked to her about. "No, no I don't think so. She didn't mention anyone to me," Rosie answered honestly.

"Has she been acting strange lately, was there anything different about her behaviour?" Emily questioned, she wanted to get the questioning over as quickly as possible, the questions were just causing Rosie to think of her loss more.

"I don't think so, no," Rosie admitted.

"Did she say she was going anywhere that night, anywhere with friends, on her own…?" Emily asked.

"Actually I think she did," Rosie answered, her eyes finally lifting up to look at Emily. "She said there was a new club that had opened in town, near her university. Amy never said who was going with her or if she was going on her own, but she did say she as going to night she was…" Rosie trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

Emily looked at JJ and JJ looked back at her. They may have found the next step to finding the unsub.

"Thank-you Rosie, you've helped us a lot today. Once again, I'm sorry for you daughters death," Emily sympathised. "If you need to speak to anyone…" Emily held out her card as she stood up.

"Thank-you," Rosie said, "You don't mind making your own way out do you? I think I'm going to make a bath."

"No, we don't mind," Emily smiled before making her way back into the hallway, JJ following suit.

Emily opened the door and held it open for JJ before turning around to close it behind her. Walking to the car, Emily unlocked the vehicle and sat in the drivers seat, waiting for JJ to make her own way into the car.

"You've never given anyone your card before," JJ noted as she buckled the seatbelt in.

Emily put the car into drive before replying. "Amy was the only person she had left. Imaging loosing Will and Henry within a couple of months of each other," Emily stated plainly.

JJ physically winced and slouched down in her seat. "Thanks for that," she mumbled, just loud enough for Emily to hear.

"That's the reality of it though," Emily mumbled back.

The rest of the drive back to the precinct was quiet, nobody said anything. Partly because they were lost in their own thoughts and partly because of the fallout, which JJ was planning to fix. Eventually. Once they got back to the precinct it was already dark and Emily was quick to lock the car and get inside, JJ following.

"Prentiss did you get anything?" Hotch asked as he looked up from the file he was reading.

Emily walked in and perched herself on the table, one foot on a chair. "Amy was planning to go out to a new club that opened in town on the evening she was killed. I think there's a great possibility the other victims went there and that's how the unsub first met them. I'm going to get Garcia to tell me which clubs have opened within the past week that are new here," Emily told.

"I'll get on that for you. If we find it, I want you and JJ to head there tomorrow. Get a feel for the place and see if you can persuade them into letting you check the CCTV footage, see if you can spot the other victims in the club," Hotch ordered as he picked up the phone and headed outside the room to call Garcia.

"Yes sir," Emily sighed.

Emily turned around and looked at JJ, JJ seemed oblivious to the fact Emily was actually looking at her. She was sat at the table, notepad and pencil in hand, jotting things down. Probably for a press conference. Emily bit her lip and frowned. Was she really doing the right thing? Shaking her head, she looked back to the board and yawned, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Do you know that morning sex is more sufficient than coffee when trying to wake up and stay awake throughout the day," Reid blurted out.

Emily looked at Reid with one eyebrow cocked. "What forced you to blurt that one out?" Emily smirked.

"It's just… You were tired… You look tired… Doesn't matter," Reid shook his head and turned his attention back to the map.

"Well then," Emily nodded, moving her attention back to the board.

"Looks like your profiling skills are lacking a bit there, Einstein," Morgan smiled.

"What? Me? Why?" Reid asked confused.

"You noticed Emily looks tired, but you don't notice JJ has fallen asleep with her head on the table," Morgan laughed.

Emily immediately turned her attention to JJ and just like Morgan said, she had fallen asleep. She still had her pencil in one hand, her other hand flat against the table. He head had fallen onto the notepad and her back was hunched over the table.

"Someone is going to have some serious neck and back pains… And not due to old age," Rossi joked.

"Did someone just admit they were old?" Hotch asked as he looked up from the file he was reading.

"Nope, don't know what your talking about," Rossi said rapidly, turning his attention back to the board.

Hotch looked at his watch and sighed. "It's late though, we should head back to the hotel. I checked in earlier and it looks like we're sharing rooms, usual pairing, me and Rossi, Morgan your with Reid and Prentiss and JJ."

"Who's going to wake JJ up?" Reid asked.

"I'll do it guys, I'm going to stay for a little while longer. There's something I just can't get my head around, something is staring me right in the face and I don't know what it is," Emily admitted.

Hotch nodded. "Don't be too long though, we need everyone on their game, fresh eyes tomorrow," Hotch commented before walking out the room, closely followed by Rossi and Reid.

"Are you going to sort everything out with her?" Morgan asked.

Emily sighed and stood up next to Morgan, folding her arms across her chest and tilting her head to look at JJ who was still fast asleep. "Eventually," Emily nodded.

"Or you could get your revenge by leaving her here so she has neck cramps in the morning," Morgan joked as he gently nudged Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah, because I'm going to do that," Emily said sarcastically as she nudged Morgan back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Princess," Morgan smiled as he walked out of the room. Emily just nodded as she watched his retreating form.

"What is it you want me to do?" Emily whispered, looking at JJ.


	7. Jealousy

**Chapter 7**

"Still here?" came an amused voice from the doorway.

Emily turned around from her standing position in front of the board to come face to face with Olivia. She really wasn't in the mood for flirting, Emily knew she may have given that interpretation across earlier at the airstrip, but that was a joke on her side. Clearly, not so funny anymore.

"Yeah, my team left around twenty minutes ago. Just wanted to look over the evidence again and make sure I hadn't missed anything. And of course the obvious," Emily explained, nodding to the sleeping blonde that was still hunched over the table.

Olivia looked at her and then back at Emily, clearly not finding any interest in the sleeping form. "So… Found anything new?" she asked.

Emily turned back to the board and scanned the evidence again and sighed. That was the problem, she hadn't found anything new and it was going to cost her in the morning. Rubbing a hand over her face, she turned around to look at the detective again, that was know leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"Did I miss something?" Emily asked, not too sure what the smirk was for.

"I don't think so," Olivia said smugly as she once again looked Emily up and down.

Emily made a 'what-the-hell' face, but the detective was still too distracted to notice.

"Emily?" JJ's sleepy voice rang out.

All of Emily's immediate attention went to JJ. Finally she was awake, just in time as well. At least now they could get back to the hotel and Emily could get some sleep. Emily had to admit it to herself, she was absolutely exhausted.

"Hey, I'm right here, Jennifer. You fell asleep," Emily answered softly.

JJ slowly lifted her head of the table, wincing at the shot of pain that ran through her neck. Rubbing her neck, JJ leant back against the seat and yawned. Emily couldn't help but admire how cute the blonde was when she was sleepy, her golden hair untamed, splayed across her shoulders. Shaking her head, Emily banished the thoughts from her mind, groaning at the sudden thought that she'd be sharing a room with JJ… For the rest of the case. All the more motivation to catch the unsub.

"Oh, so the teams already at the hotel?" JJ asked, a sleepy frown appearing on her face.

Emily couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we can head there now if you want? I don't think I'll be finding anymore new information in the foreseeable future," Emily commented as she turned around to give the board one last look.

"You know, I could drive you there," Olivia offered, suddenly feeling frustrated that all the attention had been diverted to the awakening blonde. "You both look exhausted, I don't think either of you are in a fit state to drive."

"No, it's okay. I'll drive her to the hotel, we'll be fine," Emily assured as she walked across the room to place a hand on Olivia's forearm.

"If you say so," Olivia smiled.

Emily smiled back before turning around to JJ, who's eyes were now slowly drifting shut. Walking over to her, Emily crouched down on to the floor beside her before gently shaking JJ awake again. "Jennifer, time to head to the hotel," Emily called softly.

JJ's eyes opened again and she blinked several times to try and keep herself from falling asleep again. "Kay," she whispered. Emily stood up and offered out her hand to help JJ out of the chair, which JJ eagerly accepted.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Olivia," Emily smiled as she walked past her.

Emily placed the small of her hand on JJ's back to guide her to the SUV. JJ felt the heat on her back and realised Emily was actually talking to her for once, not ignoring her entire existence. Smiling to herself, she stumbled slightly and Emily caught her before she fell to the floor, their faces now mere inches from each other.

"Your clumsy when your tired," Emily whispered, an amused expression growing on her face.

JJ chuckled and tightened her grip on Emily. "I know, but it's okay. My knight in shinning armour is always there to catch me," JJ whispered back.

In that moment their lips seemed to be gravitating towards each other, neither of them realising until the last second. Clearing her throat, Emily pulled away, pulling JJ up with her. Emily shook her head and mentally chided herself for slipping up before continuing the walk to the SUV, the silence following them there now turning awkward and uncomfortable to both agents. Climbing into the car, Emily waited for JJ to do the same before starting the drive to the hotel.

"Are you flirting with her?" JJ asked all of a sudden.

So maybe she wasn't as tired as she was making out. Then again, considering what just nearly happened, Emily wasn't surprised she was more awake and alert. Emily herself definitely was.

"Who?" Emily questioned.

Emily figured playing dumb was the safest tactic to use, although she was sure JJ would be able to see straight through that façade. JJ was still a bit tired though, so that could benefit Emily there.

"Don't play stupid with me Emily! You know who I'm talking about! Detective Olivia!" JJ snapped, sitting up in her seat to look more directly at Emily.

Now this is where Emily thought being in a car was a benefit. Well, she'd rather not get into an argument in a moving vehicle, but at least Emily wouldn't have to see the look JJ was giving her. If looks could kill…

"I'm not flirting with her! I was just having some… Friendly interaction," Emily lied, having to pause half way through to think of something believable to tell JJ.

"A bit _over-friendly _if you ask me!" JJ hissed, slouching back down in her seat.

The silence began to stretch again, the tension thickening. Emily could think of one thing she could say right now that would annoy JJ even more, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to wind JJ up. "We have to share a hotel room," Emily blurted out before she could think to stop herself.

"You're kidding me!" JJ groaned, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the car seat.

If only Emily was lying. It was uncomfortable enough having to work with JJ on the case, sharing a room with her until the case was over just made the whole situation worse. Emily wanted everything to just go back to the way things were before everything became so complicated, before things backfired against herself and JJ. She still loved her though, that was the problem. Emily stilled loved her and there was nothing she could do to stop that feeling.

"Yeah, I'm just having a laugh at your expense," Emily said sarcastically.

"Thanks for that remark, Emily," JJ muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily sighed and took one hand off of the wheel to run it over her face. "I'm sorry. I'm exhausted and I'm tired, I'll be fine once I get some sleep," Emily apologised.

"It's okay. I've not exactly…" JJ trailed off knowing Emily would understand what she was trying to say, but JJ didn't know how to phrase it. She was too tired to try and think about it.

Eventually, the two finally arrived at the hotel. Emily went to go and collect the room key whilst JJ waited in the lobby. She watched Emily walk over to the hotel desk and turned around to look around her. There was nothing special to catch her attention. The lobby was bare now she came to think about it. It had a plush red carpet and the walls were painted white. That was it, there was nothing. Emily returned a few minutes later and tapped JJ on the shoulder to grab the younger woman's attention, dangling the room key in her hand when JJ looked at her with a confused expression.

They headed to the elevator in silence. That was until they got into the hotel room.

"Houston, we have a problem," Emily called, leaning on the door frame that lead from the lounge of the room to the bedroom. There was only one bed.

JJ sighed, wondering what else could possibly cause a problem between herself and Emily after everything that had already happened. Taking off her coat and hanging it up on the hooks near the door, JJ walked to stand next to Emily.

"Oh for god's sake…" JJ muttered. "I'll phone the lobby, see if they made a mistake."

JJ walked in to the lounge and sat on the couch, pulling her mobile out of her pocket. It wasn't so much that she was bothered about sharing a bed with Emily, they'd had to do it before on quite a few occasions. Only now, it would be awkward. Especially when they were both at a point where an argument was inevitable. Emily took JJ's go-bag and her own and put them in the bedroom before walking back into the lounge to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"Hello?" Pause. "Yeah, we're in room number 102 and there seems to be only one bed. I was wondering if there was a mistake with the rooms?" Pause. "I understand." Pause. "Can't we be given another room?" Pause. "Pardon?" Pause. "Can I ask why not?" Pause. "We're FBI agents." Pause. "I take it that's a no then." Pause. "Thank-you for your help."

Emily decided from what JJ had said that there was no more rooms and they'd have to share the bed. "I'm guessing that didn't go well."

"No, there's some festival on about… Three miles from here. Bands come together and play on the beach near the shore so all the other rooms are booked," JJ explained.

"I can take the couch," Emily offered, not wanting JJ to feel uncomfortable if they shared a bed.

"No, we've had to share a bed before, I'm sure it'll be fine," JJ assured.

"Until you start an argument," Emily said under her breath.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Nothing," Emily lied.

JJ sighed and leant back against the couch. She was sick of Emily with her wise crack remarks and saying things under her breath thinking no one was going to hear. JJ was sitting less than a metre away from Emily, of course she was going to hear what she said.

"I know what you said anyway and it definitely wasn't nothing," JJ argued back.

"Well if you already know what I said, why bother asking?" Emily retorted.

"Because if you're going to say it, you should actually _say _it instead of whispering under your breath like a coward!" JJ snapped, standing up from the sofa to tower over Emily.

"I'm a coward! At least I actually understand how I feel instead of running away from my feelings and pretending they mean nothing, no matter how many people I hurt in the process!" Emily shouted back, standing up from the couch as well.

"I'm not a coward! I have a family to care for and look after! How do you think my son would feel if I left his daddy and brought a woman home! How do you think Will would act knowing that a woman was going to take over his place!" JJ exclaimed loudly.

"So what? Your against gay people, is that what your saying?" Emily asked angrily.

"What? No! What the hell, Emily! Seriously!" JJ scoffed.

"Well that's how it sounded to me! Or is it that you don't think I'd be good as a mother! Is that it? Or do you just have problems with gay couples having children!" Emily raged.

"Emily, would you stop bringing gay people into this! This has nothing to do with gay people! It has everything to do with my family! I have to do what's best for my family!" JJ argued back.

"You don't love him, Jennifer! The only thing that's going to do is destroy your family," Emily finally lowered her voice. "I understand you want Henry to grow up knowing his father, but you don't have to stay married to Will to do that. Henry's an intelligent child, he's probably got that from you, but that also means he's going to work out that his parents don't love each other eventually. That isn't going to help anyone," Emily explained. "Especially you."

JJ sat back down on the sofa rested her elbows on her knees, hiding her face in her hands. She knew Emily was right, but Henry wouldn't work that out for at least a few years, Will would take longer to work out she didn't love him. And what would JJ's mother say to her if she left Will to be with another woman? JJ felt the sofa dip down next to her.

"Jennifer, I know you're worried about what other people are going to say, especially your parents. I'll never understand how that feels because my parents never bothered with me. They were to engrossed in their careers as politicians and Ambassadors to really care about me, they never loved me. But what I do understand is that you and your parents are really close and you're going to stress about what they think. I don't think I'll ever need to stress about that… But I'm also sure all your parents want is for you to be happy. Are you happy with Will?" Emily asked.

How could Emily know JJ so well? Of course she wasn't happy with Will, she didn't love him. She felt and arm wrap around her and gladly returned the embrace, clinging onto Emily's shirt and hiding her face into the crook of Emily neck. Emily could feel the tears and she felt guilty for making JJ cry, but it needed to be said.

"Are you happy with Will?" Emily repeated the question. She hated pressuring JJ into answering the question now, but she needed to know.

"No," JJ mumbled into Emily's shirt. "But I can't hurt him, Emily. I don't love him but I care about him. I don't want to hurt him," JJ sobbed.

"Shhh, I know," Emily whispered, placing a light kiss on the top of JJ's head while she rubbed her hands in circles on JJ's back, trying to calm the younger woman. "But staying with him until he finds out by himself is going to hurt him a lot more."

Emily felt JJ nod against her shoulder and decided not too keep talking. Instead she whispered soothing endearments to calm JJ down. Eventually, the tears stopped and JJ began to relax a little more.

"I think we should get some sleep, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted," Emily whispered as JJ pulled back.

JJ nodded and walked to the bathroom to change whilst Emily got changed in the bedroom. Putting their alarms on to get up the next day, they both climbed into the bed together. JJ immediately turned away from Emily when she felt the tears begin to form again. She felt the lump in her throat grow and she swallowed thickly but it wouldn't go. Eventually she gave up and let the tears fall, trying desperately not too make a sound. The room was dark and quiet and no doubt Emily would hear her anyway.

JJ felt Emily move behind her and tensed, not knowing which direction Emily was now facing or what she was doing. She felt Emily's hand slip under the pillow as the other one slowly made it's way around JJ's waist. JJ was going to argue but she needed the comfort from Emily, even if it was only as a friend. She placed her hand on top of Emily's and pulled it further around her waist, Emily held her that little bit tighter.

"I'm going to talk to Will when we get back," JJ whispered.

She felt Emily place a gentle kiss on her shoulder and she couldn't help it when her eyes glazed over with more unshed tears. JJ never cried at home, according to Will she didn't have a good enough reason too, but he didn't see the things JJ saw daily. He didn't have to visit people's family and tell them that their only daughter or son had been murdered. He didn't have to sit in an office for twelve hours a day looking through endless piles of cases, each murder more horrific as the last, each life lost as precious as the last and then somehow had to put them in some kind of order depending on their importance. What right does anyone have to rate someone's life more important than the other? No life should be rated higher or lower than another.

"I'm sorry," JJ apologised.

"For what?" Emily asked, nuzzling her nose into the back of JJ's neck.

"For crying," JJ answered weakly.

"Why are you apologising for crying?" Emily questioned, placing another gentle kiss, this time on the back of JJ's neck.

JJ sighed and bit her lip. "Will doesn't allow me to cry at home. He thinks I don't have a good enough reason to cry, it just makes me burden," she explained.

"Crying doesn't make you a burden and what right does he have to tell you whether you're allowed to cry or not? I think you have a perfectly good reason to cry because I know for a fact that I couldn't do the job that you do. I couldn't look at hundreds of pictures of murdered people a day. I wouldn't be able to cope," Emily admitted. "Crying doesn't mean you're weak either. It means your strong because you aren't afraid to show how you feel. I'm weak because I can't cry. All this compartmentalising that's been drilled into me as a child. I'm working on it, but most the time I'm just not strong enough to cry, so trust me… You are a strong person and don't let anyone tell you different," Emily assured.

JJ smiled and rolled over to face Emily. "And, crying is actually good for you. The most basic function of tears is that they enable us to see, literally. It's stops your eyes from dehydrating," Emily added as she placed another kiss, this time on the tip of JJ's nose.

"Okay then, Reid," JJ laughed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Emily queried.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask you to do this but… Could you kiss me and tell me everything's going to be okay?" JJ asked.

Emily smiled, she would do anything to make JJ feel better. "Yeah, I think I can do that," Emily whispered.

Emily rolled over so she was on top of JJ, that way she could control how long the kiss was and how deep it got. JJ was still with Will, Emily had to remind herself that. Emily ran her fingers along JJ's jaw line and to her lips. "Do you know how beautiful you are? I don't think Will tells you enough," Emily whispered. JJ felt herself blush and was glad the room was dark.

Emily leant down, her mouth hovering over JJ's, JJ's breath ghosting against over Emily lips. "You don't have too," JJ whispered, her arms sneaking around Emily's shoulders, one of her hands playing with the hair at the nape of Emily's neck.

"I know, but I want too," Emily assured, her forehead resting against JJ's.

"Then prove it," JJ dared, her eyes staring up into Emily's.

"By kissing you?" Emily asked.

JJ just nodded as one of her hands curled around Emily's neck to bring their lips together. Emily slowly pressed her lips against JJ's as the younger agents eyes fluttered shut, Emily's doing the same. JJ shivered as she felt Emily's tongue lightly graze against her bottom lip. Parting her lips, JJ eagerly accepted Emily's advance and let her tongue slip into her mouth. JJ racked her nails down Emily's back, not enough to draw blood but to at least leave marks, before her hand slipped under Emily's shirt to glide across smooth skin. Emily gasped before pulling back.

"Don't," Emily pleaded.

"Don't what?" JJ questioned, her hands stilling their movements.

"Don't do that… I won't be able to stop myself and I can't… We can't… Not until the situation with Will is sorted," Emily explained, her hand moving to tuck some of JJ's hair behind her ear.

JJ locked eyes with Emily and then very deliberately dragged her nails up Emily's back to her shoulder blades and back down again. She watched as Emily's eyes slid closed and her lips parted, a drawled out breath leaving her mouth followed by a shiver.

"Jennifer," Emily warned, her eyes opening to look at JJ again.

Emily's eyes however did nothing to fight her cause, they had already turned to a darker shade, showing how much JJ was really affecting her.

"Emily," JJ whispered back, leaning up to gently kiss Emily again.

Emily reluctantly pulled back and rolled back onto her side of the bed, shifting so she was perched on the edge of the bed. "Jennifer, we can't. Please…" Emily begged.

"I'm sorry, I think… I just…" JJ huffed and Emily heard the sound of JJ's head hitting the pillow. "Can you at least hold me? I just need to know your close."

"Sure," Emily said as she shuffled under the covers again. She wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and nuzzled her nose into the back of JJ's neck again. JJ giggled slightly and squirmed and Emily couldn't help but smile.

"Good-night, Jennifer," Emily whispered, placing a soft kiss on the younger woman's shoulder blade.

"Good-night, Em."

"Oh.. And Jennifer," Emily started.

"Yeah," JJ answered.

"Everything's going to be okay," Emily vowed.

JJ placed her hand on top of Emily's and pulled it further round and smiled. If Emily believed everything was going to be okay, then JJ could.


	8. Confusion

**Chapter 8**

Emily was pulled out of sleep by a high pitched screeching sound surrounding her, she went to move but was stopped by something that was resting on her shoulder, virtually pinning her to the bed. Opening her eyes she came face to face with JJ who had somehow turned around in her sleep, her head on Emily's shoulder, her arm slung lazily across Emily's torso. Suddenly, images of the night before began to come back to Emily and she groaned. Once again, JJ had managed to break her resolve. The alarm stopped on it's own as JJ began to stir. Emily wasn't too sure what to do, she contemplated pretending to still be asleep but was too late.

"Morning, Em," came JJ's sleepy voice.

"Morning," Emily smiled, untangling herself from JJ and climbing out of the bed, heading to her go-bag to get her clothes for the day.

"Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked, worried that Emily seemed to be ignoring her again after all the progression she made last night.

JJ thought that she had managed to repair some of their friendship last night and she didn't want Emily to start ignoring her again. It was hard enough the first time and landing right back in square one again really wasn't going to help. If JJ was going to leave Will, she had to know Emily was actually going to be there afterwards.

Emily winced and took her clothes out of the bag, standing up straight but keeping her back to JJ. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Emily lied before heading into the bathroom.

"Wait!" JJ called out as she stood up from the bed, hugging herself when she suddenly began to feel vulnerable and cold.

"What?" Emily questioned, her back still to JJ, only this time she was stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Emily I… I need to know that after everything with Will ends, that you're going to be there. I really want us to try, I really do, but you ignoring me is not going to help. That doesn't tell me that you want to be with me, that you want to be a mother to Henry, that you want to share a bed with me at night. It's tells me nothing and I can't make such a big decision like this based on nothing," JJ articulated, trying to convey everything she thought in just a few sentences, but even being a media liaison couldn't help her to put her feelings into words.

Emily's head snapped round at the sound of Henry's name, especially after she heard what JJ's comment about Henry was. "You know I will always be there for you and Henry because I love you, Jennifer… And Henry is a part of you! I would be blind not to love the little guy! I already love him!" Emily argued back. "I started to ignore you because that was the only way I knew that would get me your attention…" Emily admitted, shaking her head. She opened her mouth and closed it again a few times before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shoot behind her.

"I love you too," JJ whispered, tears glazing her eyes.

Once Emily had changed and got out the bedroom, she completely ignored JJ and headed out of the hotel room. She didn't care if she was ten minutes early, it would give her time to get a coffee at the café the team were meeting up at and it would give her time to think.

Emily ordered her coffee and took it before heading to a table at the back of the café. She held it in both hands and spun the cup around on the table. What was Emily meant to do? Emily wanted to be with JJ, of course she did, but could she actually do it. That was a completely different story. Although Emily really wanted to at least try being in a relationship with JJ, maybe she wasn't the right person, maybe JJ was right. Maybe Will was right. Maybe he was better at the job than her. Without realising it, Emily began biting her nails, the coffee long forgotten.

"What's with the look of horror on your face, princess?" Morgan asked as he sat down, knocking Emily out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Emily looked puzzled before realising she was biting her nails, "Oh," she laughed nervously, trying to brush it off.

Morgan however wasn't buying he. He knew that something was obviously going on between JJ and Emily, but he didn't know where they stood with each other yet. As far as he knew, trying to keep all of it in would affect Emily and no doubt her professionalism whilst she was working which would mean Hotch would know something was up. That would just make the situation a million times worse.

"Come on, Prentiss. You can tell me, you need to vent because keeping everything in isn't really going to help anyone," Morgan reasoned.

Emily sighed and ran her hand over her face before looking at Morgan. She could trust Morgan, he was her best friend and he knew something was going on anyway. "I messed up Morgan, bad. I made JJ cry last night and I felt guilty so I kissed her. Only because it made her stop crying and I told her everything was going to be okay but now… She's thinks I've forgiven her for everything and I haven't. Not yet. I'm not sure what I'm meant to do because I don't like hurting her feelings, I don't want to hurt her feelings," Emily said rapidly, all one breath. "What am I meant to do?" Emily asked.

Morgan took a few seconds to take in everything Emily had just said before replying. "Well, you still want to be with her, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Emily admitted in a defeated tone, bringing her eyes off of the table to look at Morgan.

"I understand that you need to get her attention and make her realise what's going on, but I guess you did that last night. Maybe you should just forgive her, not completely, but stop ignoring her, you know? Or… You could always make her jealous. That blonde chick that's the lead detective on this case seems to have a thing for you," Morgan finished with a smirk and wink.

"You know… That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea," Emily agreed, a mischievous glint in her eye.

The two were interrupted as the rest of the team began to filter in. Everyone sat around the table, ordering something from the café to eat for breakfast and some coffee to start the day. Everyone was discussing the case apart from JJ, who sat opposite Emily. She wasn't listening to the discussion going on or even what everyone was meant to be doing after they left the café, her eyes were trained on Emily.

JJ couldn't believe she had said the things she had said to Emily back at the hotel. The blonde agent hadn't meant the things she said to come across to Emily as they did, she had meant them to get Emily to stop ignoring her. Clearly, it hadn't worked. Emily was just ignoring her again, only worse this time. She wouldn't even look at JJ. Everyone started to get up from the chairs and JJ looked around confused. They had finished already.

"Emily could I talk to you a minute?" JJ called before Emily could reach the café doors.

JJ watched as Morgan gave Emily a sympathetic look and squeeze her shoulder before walking out the door with Reid. She saw how tense Emily's shoulders had become and how she had balled her hands into fists at her side. Emily slowly turned around, holding her head high, but not looking at JJ.

"What do you want, Agent Jareau?" Emily asked bitterly.

JJ flinched at Emily's use of her formal name. Emily never called her that, not even when she first joined the team. It was either JJ, Jennifer or Jen, but never Agent Jareau.

"You want me to call you Emily but you won't even call me JJ… Wow, real mature, Agent Prentiss," JJ remarked sarcastically as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Immature… Okay then," Emily nodded, not even bothered that JJ was purposely trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Would you at least look at me!" JJ snapped, her hands now balled into fisted. Emily looked at JJ and JJ instantly regretted telling Emily to look at her. "Why are you ignoring me again? What the hell did I do?" JJ questioned angrily.

"What haven't you done?" Emily asked calmly before she turned around and stormed out of the café.

JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Not here, not now. Everything would be sorted, everything would be fine. Emily had said so herself.

The team filtered into the precinct and started off from where they finished the night before. Emily sat down and slumped over the file in front of her, determined not to let anything JJ said get to her whilst she was working on the case. She could feel Morgan staring at her, expecting an explanation of what happened in the café, but she didn't want to talk, and not just to Morgan, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Emily wanted to be with JJ, she knew that, there was nothing that JJ could do or say that would change her opinion of her, so why was JJ still pushing her away? Why was Emily pushing JJ away? It was complicated, confusing and even though JJ and Emily were in the midst of the situation, fighting for their cause, they didn't understand what was going on.

Emily looked up when she heard the door opening again, expecting to see Hotch after he had left to talk to Olivia, only to find JJ instead. Cursing at herself, Emily returned her attention to the file she had in front of her. She must have read the same file for the past ten minutes and no doubt Reid or one of the other members of the team had noticed, but she wasn't bothered. Her concentration needed to be here on the case, not with personal matters, no matter how important they were to her.

"Okay, Emily and JJ, I need you to go to the bar all the victims were reported to be at before the murders," Hotch announced as he walked in, Olivia close in his heels.

Olivia seemed to be an option for Emily. It may not be who she wanted and it may not be fair to Olivia to play around with her. But JJ needed to see that she could still loose Emily to someone else at any given minute. Emily wanted the situation to be resolved and clearly, the tactics she was using at the moment weren't working.

"Why JJ and Emily?" Morgan asked, knowing what had conspired between the two earlier that morning.

"Unfortunately, what Garcia decided not to tell us is that it's a gay bar. A woman's gay bar. If you or another male member of the team decided to walk in there and the unsub is there, he would easily realise something was wrong. Although it's the morning and it's highly unlikely the unsub is there, I don't want to take any chances. We all know what happens when an unsub finds out we're on to him," Hotch explained.

There was a few mumbles and a bit of murmuring from the team, all of them knowing very well what happened once an unsub got scared and it wasn't anything good. It looked like there wasn't a choice about who was going.

"We need you to try and get the manager in the club to let you scan the CCTV. If the unsub was at the club, we might be able to find… Her?" Hotch questioned.

"If it was a male, her could easily wait outside and stalk his victims," Olivia noted.

"True. Well, we don't know whether our current unsub is male or female. It's looking more likely that the unsub is a female. The M.O. would agree, there were no signs of sexual assault," Hotch added.

"The chances of an unsub being a female in the United States is 0.042802 per 1000 people," Reid stated. "We are the 24th country in the league of a killer being a female, Colombia being the first."

After receiving a few strangle looks from the team and Olivia, Reid shrugged and turned his attention back to the board. Although the geographic profile might not be needed, it was something Reid liked to work out. Even Reid had to admit it to himself, it did sound strange to like doing a job like this, but the job was part of him, it was part of every member of the team.

"Well then," Emily said as she stood up, "Guess we should get going."

Emily walked out the room and JJ sighed before following her out. By the time she caught up with Emily, she was already in the drivers seat of the SUV waiting to go. JJ took the front passenger seat and the drive to the club began. Once again, the uncomfortable silence had taken after.

"Emily, I'm sick of this," JJ whispered, scared to speak any louder.

"Sick of what?" Emily asked, already knowing what JJ was talking about.

"This… Us… The arguments… We're just going around in circles," JJ sighed, not daring herself to look at Emily, instead looking out the window at the passing scenery.

A few seconds went by before Emily talked again. "Jennifer, I've done everything I can do from where I am, but the rest of the situation had to be solved by you. You're the one married to Will, you're the one that has Henry to think about, you're the one that has to decide whether you want Will or me. There's nothing else I can do," Emily admitted, speaking the words softly and being careful to word her thoughts right.

"What do you want me to do?" JJ asked, turning her head to look at Emily.

"You know, it's funny you asked that. I asked you the exact same thing when you were at the precinct last night when you were asleep," Emily smiled, remembering JJ's sleeping form, the peacefulness that had radiated from the younger woman.

"You still didn't answer my question," JJ reminded.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's your life and the only thing you can do is do what you think is right," Emily shrugged, sighing as she tried to put words together that actually made sense. "I just want you, that's it. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you. I know why you're with Will and I know why you may choose to stay with him but… I just want one chance to prove to you that I can be who you want me to be. I can be a mother to Henry, I can be a lover to you, I can be your best friend if that's what you need. I just need a chance to prove that to you… And you're the only who can give me that chance, Jennifer," Emily expressed.

"I…" JJ had no idea what to say.

"You don't have to say anything… Just think about, please?" Emily asked rather than stated.

JJ just nodded and decided to let the rest of the journey continue in silence. In a way, JJ was rather shocked that Emily was asking for a chance. JJ owed her a chance and so she was going to give it to her anyway, but the fact Emily asked rather than presumed was something that reassured JJ that she was doing the right thing. All she had to do was trust her gut instinct. Eventually the car halted to a stop and JJ looked out of the window to find that they had finally arrived at the club.

"Looks like we're here," Emily announced.

"Not quite," JJ mumbled under her breath before getting out of the car.

Emily frowned, what had JJ meant by that? They were at the club weren't they. Emily cursed under her breath and stumbled out the car before locking it when she realised JJ had already walked inside.


	9. Anger

**Chapter 9**

Emily caught up with JJ just as they reached the club and she looked around as they stepped in. It was clear from the people who were currently vacating the club that it was a woman's gay bar but due to the early hour, it wasn't in full swing. Emily also knew that for slightly other reasons. Just then a woman about the same height as Jennifer stepped in front of them.

"Hey, is there anything I could help you with?" she asked innocently.

The woman was a brown eyed brunette, her hair was smooth and had been curled at the ends, resting down over one shoulder. She wasn't wearing much. A button up white shirt that didn't cover her stomach and a short denim skirt. Emily made sure to make it obvious to the woman that she was checking her out. It would be one way to get the woman to let them see the CCTV tapes.

Emily offered her hand out to the other woman. "Agent Emily Prentiss," she greeted as the woman took her hand, "and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau," Emily finished. The woman seemed to shrug JJ off, her attention drawn to Emily.

"My names Sara. I work here," Sara smiled as she shook Emily's hand. "Nice grip you've got there," she flirted, gesturing to Emily's handshake.

"Thanks," Emily said as she pulled back. "We were wondering if you'd let us see the CCTV tapes you have stored in the back. We're currently investigating a string of murders in this local area and we'd just like to check he hasn't walked by here," Emily explained, keeping the details vague.

"I'll go and ask the manager," Sara assured as she turned around, Emily noticing the seductive sway of her hips that she was not doubt putting on.

"Why do they always flirt with you?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"Huh?" Emily asked as she turned to look at JJ.

"Whenever we're near lesbians of any sort, or women in general, they always flirt with you. Never me or any other woman that may be in the room," JJ complained to some extent.

Emily smiled knowing exactly why woman didn't go for JJ. She on the other hand would have no problem in choosing to pick up JJ if the blonde walked into a bar. JJ didn't seem to notice when woman were flirting with her, meaning to another woman, it looked like JJ was bluntly ignoring them.

"They do, you just aren't receptive to their advances. They think you're ignoring them," Emily admitted.

JJ frowned for a minute as she thought back, she couldn't ever remember a woman even trying to flirt with her, never mind trying to make a move on her. "What do you mean?" JJ questioned.

Emily just shook her head. "And the other reason is they like dominant personalities. That's why they come here, to hook up and have sex basically. The more dominance you see around a woman, the better the sex… Or that's what they say," Emily smirked. "You don't show your dominant side enough."

"I don't have a dominant persona, that's why," JJ argued.

"Trust me, I know you could pull it off. Why don't you go and chat one of them girls up over there," Emily said, gesturing to a group of girls around the bar that were clearly watching herself and JJ. "I'm sure you'd be able to do it," Emily dared.

"I'm alright thanks, Sara's coming back now anyway," JJ declined, nodding her head towards the brunette woman that was walking back towards them.

"She said it'd be fine and that she would love to greet you personally, but she is unable to do so at the moment due to a client meeting. The security room is through there," Sara pointed towards a wooden door at the back of the club.

"Thank-you," Emily said before walking away, JJ following her.

The security room wasn't a large area. It was small room with five small plasma screens placed strategically on the wall and two chairs in front of a desk. JJ looked to her left and saw a rack drilled into the wall with DVD's lined on it, a label with a date stuck on each one.

"Guess we should start watching them now. I don't think we'll even be able to get through them all by the end of tonight though," JJ admitted with a sigh as she looked at the rack full of DVD's.

"Well, we only need to look at the dates of the first murder and the days leading up to today, so that gets rid of quite a few of them," Emily thought through.

"Yeah, but not enough," JJ said as she sat down on one of the chairs, setting up the laptop that was in there to put the DVD in.

Emily walked over to the rack and scanned the dates on the DVD's, making a small gap once she found the date she was looking for. Picking up the first one, she walked back over to JJ, tossing the DVD onto the desk.

"Here's DVD number one, god knows how many more to go," Emily muttered as she placed her hands on the back of JJ's chair. JJ opened the drive and slid the DVD in.

Emily leant down to get a closer look of the laptop screen, completely unaware of the fact her breath was tickling JJ's neck and JJ was having to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping her mouth.

"Jennifer?" Emily asked, her attention still on the screen.

"Yeah," JJ answered, wondering if Emily had spotted something.

"What did you mean back in the car?" Emily questioned, her focus making it seem like she wasn't actually talking to JJ, but the laptop situated in front of her.

"What did I say in the car?" JJ frowned, a mixture of watching the DVD and Emily breathing against her neck distracting her.

"We arrived and so I told you and then you said not quite," Emily answered as she stepped away from behind JJ and stood next to the chair, leaning back against the desk.

"Oh…" JJ trailed off. "I wasn't really referring to where we were going, well actually, I kind of was…"

"Huh?" Emily cocked on eyebrow, even more confused than she was before she asked the question.

"I meant me and you being together and my mission to get Will out of the picture… We're not quite there yet," JJ shrugged as though it was obvious but she didn't look at Emily, too embarrassed and nervous about what she would be thinking.

"Hey, look at me," Emily said softly, looking towards JJ with adoration in her eyes. JJ didn't look so Emily knelt down on the floor next to her and forced JJ to look at her. "I understand and I agree, we aren't quite there yet," Emily smiled.

JJ hooked her arms around Emily neck to sneak a kiss, but Emily suddenly jumped up, her eyes wide. "That's it!" she simply said.

"What's it?" JJ interrogated.

"This room, who ever runs this room is the unsub. A hundred dollars on the unsub being the manager," Emily bet.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked.

"I'm sure enough to phone Hotch and tell him," Emily replied as she got her phone out of her pocket and scrolled for Hotch's number. She explained to him over the phone what she and JJ had found before they were ordered to head back to the station.

Emily saw Sara as she was walked out of the club and called the woman over. "Do you know who sits and watches the CCTV camera's at night?" Emily asked.

"I think the managed usual does. She says she likes to keep things in control," Sara shrugged.

"Thank-you, do you have her name?" Emily questioned.

Sara handed over a card that had the managers name and number on the front before returning to the task she was working on.

"Well, somebody's confident she's not going to get caught," Emily muttered as she handed JJ the card.

JJ stopped Emily before she climbed into the car.

"Emily," JJ called, her voice faltering slightly at the end.

"Yeah?" Emily asked as she turned her head to look at JJ.

JJ bit her lip and sighed, it better say it now and just get it over with. "Can I have that kiss you were going to give me in there?"

"I don't know whether I should…" Emily trailed off.

"Please," JJ begged.

"Jennifer..." Emily argued weakly, her resolve slowly starting to break.

"But you were going to kiss me back in the security room..." JJ reasoned.

"Come here," Emily sighed.

JJ walked over and Emily slipped her hands around JJ's waist. JJ's hand slid around Emily neck and leant forward to capture the brunette's lips with her own. JJ couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"Are you smiling?" Emily mumbled against JJ's lips.

"I have a reason to," JJ answered as she pulled back and winked, climbing into the driver seat.

"Whoa! What the hell? How did you get the car keys off me?" Emily questioned as she patted her pockets, still in shock that JJ had managed to some how get them from her.

JJ just tapped her nose.

Emily shook her head and made her way to the other side of the car before climbing into the vehicle.

"I could have drove," Emily said as she looked out at the road ahead of them.

"Yeah, but we don't want that brain of yours to fry now, do we?" JJ teased with a light tone.

"Why would my brain fry?" Emily asked with one eyebrow raised as she looked at JJ opposite her.

JJ shrugged. "Will doesn't like to drive," she admitted.

"Will doesn't drive?" Emily questioned, a surprised tone to her voice. "And he's meant to be the man…" she trailed off.

"Why does being a man mean you're meant to drive?" JJ interrogated.

"You'd laugh at me if you told you so I'm keeping my mouth shut," Emily laughed.

JJ laughed and stopped at a red light. She turned towards Emily, shuffling in her seat so she could look at the older woman properly. Emily looked across at JJ. "Try me," JJ dared.

"Well, as you might know, or you may not, men like to be in control. The more masculine you are, the more control you want. It just seems like a mans job to drive. Well, if a man and a woman are in a relationship anyway," Emily answered.

"So you just called yourself a man?" JJ questioned.

"I guess I kind of did, yeah," Emily chuckled.

"Well, I didn't say he didn't take control in other situations," JJ muttered, but Emily still heard.

JJ saw a flash of anger appear in Emily's eyes and JJ was quite surprised, although she could probably guess why.

"But that's one thing I don't agree with," Emily mumbled as she turned to look out the window.

JJ turned back as well just in time as the light turned green and put the car into drive again.

"What don't you agree with?" JJ asked.

Emily sighed. "I don't want to be stereotypical because I hate people that are like that… But I think some men can be too controlling. Woman deserve respect and hand on heart, I would never treat a woman any different. I never have done," Emily explained.

JJ nodded, understanding in some sense where Emily was coming from.

"He's not too rough is he?" Emily asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

JJ knew exactly what the brunette was talking about. "I do admit he has a tendency to drink a lot and sometimes yeah, he can be a little rough. But he's not all the time, just sometimes," JJ confided.

"And how often is often?" Emily inquired, knowing Will did it more frequently than JJ was willing to let on.

"Bastard!" Emily hissed under her breath.

"It's okay though, he's never really hurt me," JJ tried to calm Emily down.

"I saw the bruises on the your arms in the hotel room last night," Emily informed as she kept her eyes looking out of the window.

JJ winced and bit her lip. She had forgotten about the bruises and Will had been drunk at the tine. JJ didn't want an argument so she'd done what she had to do. "It's fine, Em. They're two weeks old," JJ admitted as she pulled into the precinct car park and into a parking spot, pulling the keys out of the ignition as she turned to look at Emily.

Emily looked back at JJ. "If it was fine, the bruises would have faded by now. They don't usually last that long, so you're lying," she noted, anger boiling up inside her.

"Emily, I'm fine," JJ tried to assure. "He wasn't that rough," she tried to persuade.

"Yeah, well clearly it was still too rough," Emily snapped as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

JJ sighed and took her blazer off, pulling her sleeve shirt up as she did, running her fingers across the bruise on her arm. A flashback began to play in her mind, a re-run of what happened.

_JJ stood in the kitchen. She had just gotten back from work and it was late, but she still had a few files to get done for work and she had opted to do them at home. JJ got a cup out of the cupboard and placed it on the side, dropping in a heaped teaspoon of coffee grains and some hot water._

"_Hey, Cherie. You're home late aren't you?" Will asked as he wondered into the kitchen. JJ knew he had been drinking._

"_There's loads of paperwork I needed to get done, I've still had to bring a few home to finish," JJ admitted as she turned to look at him._

"_Why don't we just go to bed?" Will asked as he walked towards her. "I've missed you," Will said and JJ could smell the alcohol on his breath._

"_Will. No. You're drunk," JJ disagreed, trying to push Will back._

"_Oh come on, Jennifer!" Will snapped, grabbing hold of JJ's forearms in a vice like grip._

"_Will, let go! You're hurting me!" JJ tried to pull away from Will with no success._

"_Jennifer!" Will warned, an almost evil tone to his voice. "You don't want to do this, you don't want to wake Henry now do you?" Will questioned, his grip on JJ's arms becoming tighter._

"_No," JJ responded weakly._

"_Then get on your knees," Will demanded, leaving no time for argument as he forced JJ to kneel down, his hands reaching for his zipper._

A knock on the window made JJ jump and she turned around to see Morgan looking at her with a worried expression on his face. JJ picked up her blazer and pulled it on before opening the car door and climbing out, locking it behind her.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

JJ put on a fake smile, glad it wasn't Emily that came back to check on her and answered, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Don't we all," Morgan agreed. "Come on," he said as he began the walk to the entrance of the precinct, JJ following behind.


	10. Unsub

**Chapter 10**

JJ followed Morgan into the precinct and walked into the briefing room where the rest of the team where currently situated. The team, expect for Emily, looked up at JJ when she walked in. However, JJ could tell how frustrated and angry Emily was. Her hands were placed on her lap and JJ only had to guess that they were balled into tight fists. JJ took a seat on the opposite end of the table.

"Now everyone's here, Emily, can you explain what you found?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked up at Hotch, a surprised expression on her face. Clearly she didn't hear what Hotch said. "Oh, right, yeah. We went to the club Garcia told us about and got into the CCTV room. While myself and JJ were there, we realised that the unsub might not be on the CCTV tapes, but might have been the one watching them. We asked one of the employees who secures the premises and looks over the cameras and we were told it was the manager. Her cards here," Emily answered, handing Hotch the card Sara had given to them.

"I'll get Garcia on it," Hotch nodded as he dialled the tech analysts number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello my secret service assassins, how may I be at your service today?" came Garcia's usual bubbly tone.

"That's a new one," Hotch commented.

"Yeah, I thought my superbly epic vocabulary of greetings needed an update, though I'm not too sure that came out as good as the others…." Garcia admitted.

The team chuckled before Hotch continued. "We have a card with a name, it's the manager from the club. We have suspicions that the unsub may be her. Could you see what you can find on?" Hotch asked.

"Give me a name and in return I shall give you more information on her than the United States Government has itself," Garcia said, typing being heard in the background already.

"Her name is Sadie Kelly," Hotch informed.

"That should be easy," Garcia drawled the last word and started typing. A few moments later and Garcia had everything about the club manager up on her multiple computer screens. "Found it, sir."

"Found what?" Hotch questioned.

"Sadie got a divorce from her wife around a week ago, when the murders started," Garcia explained.

"Wait, I think I saw something each of the victims did on the tapes that could have triggered her to kill them. PG, why did Sadie get the divorce?" Emily asked.

"It says here that her wife was cheating on her. She was cheating on her for a while actually," Garcia winced.

"Hotch, when I was watching the tapes, each of our victims chatted up quite a few different women in the same night. Each of our victims managed to get hold of at least three different telephone numbers," Emily recalled.

JJ frowned. She hadn't remembered Emily saying anything about that to her, she hadn't even remembered Emily finding anything.

"Seems like she's your… Girl?" There was a question mark at then end of the statement.

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch put the phone down and looked at his watch. "Okay everyone, it's late. Let's get back to the hotel and hopefully I'll have an arrest warrant by tomorrow," Hotch said.

"But tomorrow might be too late, she might kill again tonight," Morgan argued.

"I know, but if we take her in now we can only keep her for so long. It's better if we surprise her with the warrant tomorrow and take her in," Hotch reasoned.

Morgan sighed feeling slightly frustrated someone else could die tonight because they couldn't arrest the unsub yet, but reluctantly nodded.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow, 8am sharp," Hotch ordered.

Everyone nodded and headed out, Emily leaving last due to the fact she was on the opposite side of the room to the door. She walked past JJ and ignored her, not because JJ had annoyed her, but because of the fact she was angry and didn't want to snap at JJ. Emily knew she would say something stupid, that she'd blame JJ for being in such a relationship. Obviously it wasn't JJ's fault, but Emily needed to calm down before she spoke to her.

Just as she got to the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't a tight grip and she could have shrugged the hand off her shoulder easily, but knowing who's hand it was made it not so easy a task.

"Emily… Don't start ignoring me again… Please," JJ begged, wishing Emily would actually turn around and look at her.

"Jennifer, I just need to cool off. I hated Will anyway, you know that, everyone knows that, and now… I just want to shoot the guy. I'm just really pissed off right now and I don't want to blame anything on you because I know it's not your fault," Emily explained, wanting to just walk away from JJ, but knowing she couldn't.

She felt JJ step forward behind her. "Then don't," JJ whispered.

"Then what do I do?" Emily asked.

"Help me," JJ pleaded.

Emily felt JJ take hold of her hand and closed her eyes as she savoured the moment, gripping JJ's hand back.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Emily asked.

"Can we talk about this in the hotel?" JJ questioned.

"Sure, come on," Emily said as she took hold of JJ's hand and walked out of the precinct.

Once at the hotel JJ sat down on the couch she patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Emily to sit next to her.

"I was going to speak to him when we get back from this case," JJ admitted as she looked at Emily.

"Do you want me to come along?" Emily asked.

JJ bit her lip for a moment, mulling it over in her head before answering. "No…"

"Well tough luck, because I'm turning up whether you like it or not," Emily argued in a soft tone, not wanting to upset JJ.

"I don't need a personal bodyguard," JJ complained.

"That's not the only reason. If you are going to leave Will for me, I don't want his first impression to be that I'm a coward and that I'm too scared to fight for who I love," Emily admitted.

"Oh… I guess it'll be okay then… As long as you bring alcohol," JJ laughed, trying to ease lighten the conversation a little bit.

"A bit of liquid courage, ay?" Emily laughed, also wanting to talk about something not so serious, especially when the amount of sleep the team had actually managed to get was beginning to take it's toll. "I think we should get some sleep. We have an unsub to crack tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea. Mind if I use the shower first?" JJ asked, already getting up off the couch.

"If I can join you," Emily grinned, bending her neck over the back of the couch to watch JJ's retreating form.

"You wish!" JJ scoffed as she shut the bathroom door.

"Actually, I do, so there. Plus, I just want to help the environment," Emily called back.

"Yeah, seeing my naked body will totally help you protect the environment," JJ retorted from the bathroom as the sound of the shower turning on echoed from the bathroom.

"Nah! That's just an added bonus," Emily shouted over the sound of the shower. JJ just laughed.

After they both had a shower they had both gotten changed, they went straight to bed. They fell asleep within minutes, exhaustion from what had gone one during the last couple of days finally catching up to them.

The next day, the team made their way to the briefing room that had been cleared for them at the precinct. Hotch was already waiting, a stern look on his face. The team sat down around the table knowing something had happened that he didn't like.

* * *

"The detective decided, without consulting me, that they would bring Sadie in early this morning," Hotch explained.

The team all looked at him, slightly shocked that the officers had decided to do that without agreeing with Hotch first. "Has she already called for a lawyer?" Morgan asked.

"Luckily, no. But we don't know how much longer she's going to wait before she does," Hotch worried, looking at each individual member of his team to make it clear this was now a more than serious matter. "If we don't get her to confess to the crimes and she decides she wants a lawyer, she may get away with the murders."

"Usually we can get a confession at the arrest…" Emily muttered out loud, thinking the same thing everyone else was.

"Exactly, so we need to crack her and we need to do it fast," Hotch stated.

The team was silent for a few moments, each thinking there own separate thoughts in their heads, trying to find a way to make the unsub confess. "I think I can do it," Emily said as her eyes met Hotch's.

Hotch looked at her for a few seconds before agreeing. "Okay, we need to do it fast. Do you want anyone else in there with you?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet, I want to get on her nerves first. I made not need anyone," Emily explained.

Hotch nodded gesturing her understood. "JJ, I want you to stand with me on the opposite side of the one way mirror. See if you can spot anything about her behaviour whilst Emily's talking to her. Rossi, Morgan and Reid, I want you to go to her office at the club and then her house if we haven't got her to confess by then, the detective have the warrants in order to search there," Hotch ordered.

Everyone nodded, setting up for their individual task. Emily and JJ stood up and followed Hotch down the precinct corridor to the interrogation room.

"Do you really think you can break her?" JJ asked quietly.

"I think I can but I won't know until I speak to her," was all Emily said.

JJ just nodded as the door to the observation room was opened by Hotch and they all walked in. Sadie was sat on one of the chairs looking calm, almost too calm for the situation she was in. She didn't looked bothered in the slightest, as though she'd done this more than once. However, Emily knew better, she knew it was a façade the woman put on to make herself look confident, to intimidate whoever was going to speak to her. It could be broken quite easily. Hotch nodded to Emily as she opened the door to the interrogation room, JJ's eyes set squarely on Emily through the one way mirror.

Emily walked in, making sure to look as confident as possible, something when having an ambassador as a mother was easy enough to do. She sat down opposite Sadie and placed a folder on the table before smiling at Sadie politely, Sadie smiling back. Emily offered her hand across the table and Sadie shook it.

"What is she doing?" JJ hissed to Hotch on the other side of the mirror.

"She knows what she's doing. Emily's a good agent, just her let her do what she does," Hotch said calmly.

"Agent Emily Prentiss," Emily greeted.

"You probably already know my name, but just to clarify, Sadie Kelly," the woman replied. She had black hair that was straightened and rested lightly on her shoulders. Definitely a woman who takes what she does seriously.

"Nice to know some people have manners," she continued.

"I do apologise for that. The lead detective on this case didn't consult my team before going ahead," Emily said sincerely. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience that the early… Wake up call caused?" there was a question mark at the end of Emily's reply, but Emily had done that on purpose.

"You worded it fine, agent. Now, can we get to point? I do have a few client meetings I'm no doubt going to miss due to all this," Sadie commented as she clasped her hands on the table in front of her.

"Sure," Emily agreed as she took the pictures out of the case file and spread them on the table. Sadie studied them for a minute before looking at Emily, the expression on her face showing nothing.

"I'm going to take a guess here…" Emily started, her eyes looking back at Sadie's. "But I'm guessing your mum has a job with some kind of power, whether it be political or law," Emily continued as she tilted her head to the side, seeing a slight flash of uncertainty surface on the woman's face before it disappeared again.

* * *

"Did you see that?" JJ asked Hotch as she studied the unsub's face.

"I did, looks Emily really can get Sadie to confess," Hotch answered.

* * *

"Politics…" Sadie confirmed.

"Same, my mothers an ambassador," Emily nodded.

"Prentiss…" Sadie repeated. "I thought I knew that name from somewhere."

"My mother knew yours for a while. Your father was abusive," and that was where Emily really began the interrogation. She was now treading on dangerous ground and she knew she had to be careful.

"My father was a drunk, yes," Sadie admitted.

"I'm guessing he didn't treat woman with respect… Is that why you chose to be a lesbian?" Emily asked, knowing that was one reason she herself preferred the opposite sex.

"I think a woman's anatomy is a very… Fascinating thing," Sadie avoided Emily's question.

"I agree. A woman deserves to be treated with respect. Men don't always do that and the only way people like us can change things, is to do it ourselves," Emily dug for a reaction but got none, just a small smile from Sadie. "Is that why you killed these women?"

A flash of anger crossed Sadie's eyes. "I didn't kill them."

"They didn't exactly treat the women at your club respectfully, did they?" it was a rhetorical questioned. "Is that why you killed them?"

"No," Sadie said calmly.

"I saw on the CCTV that they managed to play around with a few of the girls. Did that annoy you?" Emily asked.

"No," Sadie's voice began to rise.

"Or what about the fact they acted cocky, confident, when you really knew they weren't?" Emily questioned.

"No!" Sadie shouted as she stood up and slammed her fist on the table, Emily standing up as well.

* * *

JJ went to grab the door handle as she saw it play out, but Hotch stopped her. "We need the confession," he explained.

"You're going to let Emily get hurt for a confession… Let the detective take her to court for gods sake!" JJ argued.

"Sadie won't hurt her," Hotch simply said and JJ scoffed whilst mumbling something under her breath as she turned to watch the scene play out.

* * *

"Then why? Why did you kill them?" Emily demanded an answer, her glare unflinching.

"Because they disserved to die. They all cheated on another woman that they had been going out with, a woman that loved her and they didn't even treat that woman with respect!" Sadie spat.

At that moment, JJ walked through the door with handcuffs but Emily raised her hand before she could get any closer, gesturing she wasn't done yet. "How did you know?" Emily asked.

"Know they were abusive?" Sadie questioned.

"Yes," Emily answered.

"You can just tell by a person. I wasn't going to let another woman fall for a wife beater. I can't even believe a woman would treat another woman like that. I couldn't stand by and watch them abuse another woman," Sadie explained. "You wouldn't know how angry it makes you if you've never seen it."

"I have," Emily stated, her eyes flickering to JJ, Sadie catching on.

"Put it this way, Agent… Save her. You don't know when it could be too late. No man or woman should treat their partners in that way," Sadie noted as she turned to look at JJ. "Get out of there," she said and JJ knew what she meant. "Promise me, Emily, that you won't let that man beat her," Sadie commanded.

Emily stared at Sadie for a few moments before answering. "I promise."

Sadie nodded and then placed her hands to Emily, gesturing that the conversation was over. Emily unclipped her handcuffs from the side of her belt and placed them on her wrists. Sadie politely nodded at her as two officers walked in to take her away and Emily nodded back. Then the door shut and left Emily and JJ alone in the room.

Hotch was still on the other side of the mirror and frowned. He didn't understand what went on or what Sadie meant before she had been pulled out.

"Now you've got to promise me you'll do it," Emily said as she turned to look at JJ, unaware Hotch was still on the other side.

JJ swallowed and stared at Emily. "I promise," she said weakly.

Emily stepped forward and pulled her into a hug that JJ gladly accepted. "I'll come by tonight, okay?" Emily whispered.

JJ nodded before pulling back. "Don't let him hurt me," JJ pleaded in a broken tone.

"I won't… Ever," Emily vowed.

Hotch couldn't hear the last part because Emily and JJ had begun to whisper, but she saw the shock on Emily's face as she opened the door to the observation room and saw Hotch standing there, but it soon disappeared.

"Hotch," Emily curtly nodded before walking out into the precinct corridor.

JJ stepped out after her and she couldn't mask the shock that was evident on her face, but luckily, Hotch didn't understand what they were talking about. JJ opened her mouth to say something but then quickly shut it and hurried out into the corridor after Emily. Hotch was left in the observation room with a frown on his face, thoroughly confused over how and unsub could read and understand his team better than he could.


	11. Danger

**Chapter 11**

JJ stood nervously in the kitchen of her suburban home, her back leaning against the side, her hands fiddling with her phone. She was waiting for Emily and Emily had said that she would send her a text when she was near, but so far she hadn't received one. Will was on the couch and he was already beginning to become suspicious over why JJ had insisted that Henry go to Garcia's. She had told Will that she wanted some time alone with him and said the same excuse to Garcia. They had both thought nothing of it.

JJ placed her cell phone on the side and picked up her glass, taking a small sip of wine before placing it back down. She was really starting to get nervous. JJ was scared Will was going to start asking more questions before Emily got here, but at the moment, he was too engrossed in the movie he was watching. Peering in at Will through the open doorway from the kitchen to the lounge, JJ sighed. Was she really going to be able to do this? Then again, could she change her mind when Emily was already coming over?

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated on the kitchen scounter and JJ walked over. Picking it up, she prayed it was Emily before she lost the confidence and guts to tell Will it was over. JJ let out a breath when Emily's name popped up on the screen.

_I'm a few minutes away now, Jennifer. I'll be there soon x_

JJ smiled when she read the text. She had to remember she was doing this so she could be with Emily, so she could be with the person who truly made her happy. JJ wasn't going to live for other people anymore, she didn't care if everyone expected her to marry Will, it was her life. After all, Emily hadn't listened to her mother and became a politician married to some stuck up man, and her life had turned out fine.

_Okay, hurry, Em, I'm starting to feel nauseas x_

JJ quickly texted back and placed her phone back onto the side, her hand unconsciously covering her stomach. She really was feeling nauseas and she didn't like it one bit. JJ waited a few minutes before making her way back into the lounge to talk to Will_._

"Will, we need to talk," JJ said, trying not to give away anything in her tone, though people usually jumped to the worst conclusion when someone said that line, so it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Will turned his attention to JJ and frowned, she looked pale. He moved from his position of lying down on the couch, to sitting up straight, worried something was wrong with JJ. "What's the matter chère?" Will asked.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and JJ turned her head around. Perfect timing. Will stood up to get it but JJ assured him that she would and walked over to the door. Luckily, you couldn't see the front door from the lounge so as soon as JJ opened the door, she engulfed Emily into a hug, needing any strength she could possibly get. Emily smiled and hugged her back, nuzzling JJ's neck with her nose before pulling back to look at her.

"Wow…" JJ said as she looked at what Emily was wearing. Emily had worn a dark grey suit with a black shirt. She didn't exactly want to dress up for this particular occasion but at least wanted Will to know this moment was as important to her as it was to him.

"It's a suit," Emily smiled.

"It's a designer suit that would probably cost me a years wages," JJ corrected as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Are going to let me in then?" Emily asked.

"I don't know…" JJ drawled, pretending to make a thinking face.

"I brought wine," Emily grinned, holding up a bottle of red she had promised she'd bring.

"Well, why you brought alcohol," JJ teased as she moved out of the doorway to let Emily in.

Emily stepped in and closed the door behind her so JJ didn't have to and JJ gave her a thankful smile. "Are you ready to do this?" Emily asked quietly, noticing there was no sound in the house and not wanting Will to over hear. JJ took a deep breath and nodded, gesturing for Emily to follow her. She placed the wine on the kitchen table as she passed it and walked into the lounge.

Will looked up from the carpet once he heard footsteps enter the lounge and stood up once he saw who was with JJ. "Agent Prentiss?" Will said confused as he reluctantly offered out his hand. Emily shook it with a firmer grip that she needed to have. "Will, good to see you again," Emily said with fake politeness, only being able to pull it off because she had spent nearly twenty years of her life in the Prentiss household.

"Agent Prentiss, it's nice for you to drop by and all but I'm afraid myself and my wife were going to spend some time together and she was just about to tell me something," Will stated with his heavy New Orleans accent. Emily inwardly shuddered.

"Actually, that's why I'm here," Emily admitted as she let go of his hand and looked to JJ for an explanation. She didn't want to tell Will something JJ didn't want her to, so was willing for JJ to take the lead in the situation.

"Will, I'm not happy," JJ sighed as she stepped forward. She looked at Emily and Emily nodded encouragingly before moving her eyes back to Will, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to make any sudden movements towards Jennifer.

"What do you mean you're not happy? Is there something I can do?" Will asked as though it was something that could be easily fixed, although he didn't realise what JJ meant by it.

"No, Will… There's nothing you can do. That why… That's why I want a divorce," JJ admitted as she looked up to see Will move his gaze from herself to Emily.

"Was this her idea?" Will asked venomously, his hands balling into fists at his sides. Emily really didn't want a fight, but if that's what it came to then so be it.

"No, she's not," JJ answered. She looked to Emily to see if Emily was comfortable with her telling Will and she nodded. JJ took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't love you, Will, I care about, but I don't love you. I got married with you because I was so close to loosing you, I realised that I could loose you tomorrow because of the jobs we do. I married you because I know much you love you and I just wanted you to be happy. But now… But now I've realised that it wasn't the right thing to do. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to Henry," JJ took another deep breath. "I want to be with Emily."

Wills jaw clenched as his eyes darted back to JJ. "With _her_? You want to be with _her_?" Will asked incredulously. "Your leaving me for a woman?" he continued, anger clear in his posture and voice.

"Yes," JJ confirmed, taking a step back to stand next to Emily, scared Will was going to hurt her and Emily wouldn't be fast enough. Emily placed a protective hand on the small of JJ's back, her thumb rubbing in circles to comfort her, a silent way of Emily saying it was going to be okay.

"You can't. You can't be with Emily, you're mywife!" Will spat, pointing at his chest as he said it.

"Will, I think you need to calm down and-." Emily was cut off.

"Shut up, bitch! This was your idea wasn't it! You've… Brainwashed my wife into thinking she doesn't love me! This was your plan all along wasn't it?" Will shouted, taking a step towards the two women as he said it.

"Will, I need you to step back and calm down," Emily said, her voice calm and composed, the complete opposite to Will's.

"You!" Will hissed, his hand pointing towards Emily. "Need to let go of my wife!" he shouted. "And you!" he said, his finger now pointing at JJ. "Need to come here, now!" Will yelled.

Emily felt JJ tense under her arm and quickly took a step in front of the younger woman, shielding her from Will. "It's alright, Jennifer," Emily soothed, her eyes not leaving Will's.

Will laughed humourlessly. "Yeah, you won't be saying that in a minute. Jennifer! Get here now!" he spat, pointing to the spot in front of him.

JJ hid behind Emily, her hand holding Emily's captive, but she didn't reply. "She doesn't need to. She needs you to leave," Emily said.

"No! I need _you_, to get out of _our _house!" Will corrected, his anger building up by the second.

Emily didn't move. Instead she just stared at him and it stayed like that for a few moment before Will ran at her. Emily quickly pushed JJ to the floor as she took the frontal blow from Will that hit the left side of her jaw. Emily cursed in a language JJ didn't understood before Will brought his fist up to swing at her again. Luckily, Emily managed to duck just in time, hooking her left foot behind Will's and barging into him, knocking himself down to the floor along with Emily.

"Will! Will, stop it, please!" JJ screamed, still lying on the floor where Emily pushed her down so she wouldn't get hurt.

Will kneed Emily in the stomach and she grunted as she rolled of him. The New Orleans detective stood up and lifted his leg to kick her in the stomach and Emily curled into a ball, trying to protect her ribs, knowing from past experience, how easily they can be broken. As he went to kick her again, Emily managed to grab hold of his leg and twist. He landed on the floor with a thud but quickly recovered and got back up again.

Emily recovered as quick as she could and got up just as Will sent another fist to her face, sending her tumbling over until her back hit the wall. She stood up and as he went to throw another punch, grabbed his fist and twisted, pulling his arm around his back and slamming him into the wall.

At that moment, the front door of JJ's house swung open as three police officers entered with guns drawn. Immediately, they jumped to the conclusion that Emily was the threat and trained their guns on her.

"Hands in the air!" one called out and JJ was too shocked to do anything. Emily looked at them as though they had lost their mind and one of the police officers pulled the cap back on his gun, showing that he wasn't joking around.

"But officer I-." he cut her off.

"I said hands in the air!" he repeated it.

Emily hesitated for a moment before stepping away from Will with her hands in the air. Will pushed himself off the wall and smirked before sending another blow to Emily, knocking her to the floor. The agent groaned and tried to get up but couldn't gather the strength so decided just to lie there instead.

Two of the officers immediately tackled Will to the ground and handcuffed him, dragging him out of the house, but not before he gave JJ an evil grin as he passed her. Then JJ's eyes were trained to the body that had been knocked to the ground.

"Emily…" JJ whispered as she gathered herself and stood up off the floor. "Emily!" JJ said more loudly as she ran over to her and dropped to her knees, rolling the woman over so she could see her. All JJ could see was blood.

"Is she okay?" the officer called from the front of the lounge, too scared to go and see the damage for himself.

"No… She… She needs a medic," JJ called back as she wiped at her eyes so she could see Emily more clearly.

"We need to take her to the station," the officer said as he placed a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"What? Why?" JJ questioned as she cradled Emily's face.

"Until we know what happened here, she can be fined for breaching the peace or possibly assault. It's just protocol," the officer explained

"But she could have a broken rib! Or nose! You can't! She didn't do anything wrong!" JJ defended as she began to cry again, holding Emily's hand in her own.

"We know. We can call medics to the station and get her checked over, but she needs to come with us. You can as well. We need a statement from you anyway," the officer tried to persuade.

"Can I get in the car with her?" JJ asked. The officer nodded.

"Emily, Emily can you hear me?" JJ whispered, looking down at Emily. Emily squeezed her hand. "We need to get you up, baby. You have to go down to the station." Emily nodded, telling JJ that she understood.

"We need to handcuff her," the officer said quietly. JJ turned around and gave him a death glare. "It's protocol," he said, holding his hands up in the air.

With the help of the officer, JJ managed to get Emily up off the floor and steady her. The officer apologised to Emily before putting the handcuffs on her and walking her outside. He put her into one of the police cars and JJ got into the other side and then shuffled along the seats so she could sit next to Emily.

Emily dropped her head onto JJ's shoulder and JJ ran her hand through Emily's hair.

"I can't hug you," Emily complained as she sat back up to look at JJ.

"I know, baby. I tried to explain that you didn't do anything, but they can't do anything until I make an official statement at the station," JJ apologised as she kissed Emily's forehead. "There's so much blood…" JJ whispered as she looked at Emily's face.

"It's not as bad as you think. It's just a nose bleed and burst lip, I'm fine," Emily smiled trying to reassure the younger agent but not being able to hold her because of the handcuffs. "Fucking handcuffs," Emily muttered as she tried to pull them apart.

"Emily, Emily stop struggling, they aren't going to come off," JJ soothed as she took hold of Emily's wrists with one hand, the other caressing Emily's cheek gently, not wanting to hurt Emily as she noticed there was a bruise beginning to show. "We really need to get you cleaned up."

"Jennifer," Emily complained as JJ kept moving her head to the side to better inspect the damage. "I said I'm okay," Emily argued.

"And last time you said you were okay was when you were hit round the head with a baseball bat, and as we found out at the hospital, you were not okay," JJ disagreed as she turned Emily's head to look at her.

"Fine," Emily grumbled. "But can we at least wait until I'm at the station so I can get the handcuffs off."

"Deal," JJ agreed.

A few minutes later the police cruiser pulled up outside the station and the officer got out of the vehicle. He made his way to Emily's side of the car and opened the door to help her out. JJ quickly made her way over to Emily to help her inside where they were seated in front of an officer to explain what happened. JJ started right from the beginning, when the wedding started, to the end, to the fight Will and Emily just had. By the end of it, the officer was looking at the two women as though they belonged in a mental asylum.

"You don't believe us? You've made me and my girlfriend, who's in a considerate amount of pain," JJ stopped to glare at Emily before she argued she wasn't in pain. "For an hour, just to tell us that you don't believe us," JJ said incredulously.

"You called me your girlfriend," Emily said dreamily with a small smile on her face. JJ shook her head.

"And she may also have a severe head injury that could cause her damage if it's not treated soon," JJ finished, glaring at the police officer.

"Call Morgan," Emily advised.

"That's an idea… But why does he know what's going on?" JJ asked as she looked at Emily.

"You know when he walked in after we slept together," Emily reminded, not saying it quietly knowing the officer already knew everything. JJ nodded. "Well he's the only one who's stuck by me all the way through this and I've told him what's going on, to get advice and stuff. I told him where I was going to be tonight and he knows everything else that has happened," Emily admitted. "Your not mad at me are you?"

"Well since you saved me the head injuries and Morgan's actually going to come in use for once, no, I'm not," JJ smiled before looking back to the officer. "Can I call one of my colleagues to prove I'm telling the truth?" JJ asked, already asking Emily for her cell phone. The officer nodded.

JJ found Morgan's number in Emily's contacts list and called it. "Hey, Em! How's it going? Got lucky yet?" came Morgan's teasing tone and JJ sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Morgan," JJ warned, really not in the mood for any teasing, even if it was for Emily.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, JJ, I thought it was Emily," Morgan apologised.

"You don't say," JJ replied sarcastically. "Listen… Will and Emily got into a fight and they've both been taken to the station two blocks from my house. I've told the officer what happened and he doesn't believe me or Emily, could you come down and back us up please?" JJ queried.

"Yeah sure, give me ten minutes and I'll be there," Morgan answered.

"Oh thank god! I think Emily's got a serious concussion," JJ admitted. "She really needs to get checked out at the hospital but they won't let us leave yet. Sorry for phoning so late."

JJ heard the distinct sound of a car door shutting on the other end of the line. "How's Emily doing?" Morgan questioned.

JJ looked at Emily and winced. "You'd have to come and see her for yourself, just hurry, please," JJ pleaded.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, got to go. I don't want to get arrested for using the phone whilst driving," Morgan joked.

JJ smiled before replying. "No, you don't, although it might get you here quicker," she laughed. "See you soon." JJ put the phone down and handed it back to Emily. "He'll be here in a minute," she informed the officer.


	12. Impressions

**Chapter 12**

JJ sat at the desk with her head in her hands, waiting impatiently for Morgan to turn up. It had only been a few minutes and JJ was already getting frustrated. It was late, she was tired and she wanted to go home. She groaned, realising she was going to have to take Emily to the hospital to get her injuries checked out. Emily had began to become more… Emily, but JJ knew things could be wrong and show no outward signs. She wasn't going to take any chances.

Just then she saw Morgan walk through the door. His eyes went straight to Emily who had slouched down in her seat and had managed to fall asleep. Morgan's eyes widened as he took in the bruising around her face. JJ got up to walk over to him.

"You should have seen it before they let me clean the blood off, it looked like she had been hit by a truck. She looks better now," JJ mused as she reached him. "Thank-you for coming."

"You telling me crawfish did that?" Morgan spat as he looked at JJ.

JJ frowned, not knowing who Morgan was referring to. "Crawfish?"

"Will," Emily called over her shoulder who had woken up once she heard JJ get up from her chair. "It was his nickname, to everyone. I think Garcia even called him that a few times," she told, not realising it was something she shouldn't have said, but her judgment was clouded by the giant headache she was currently feeling. Morgan just shook his head.

"Yes, it was Will," JJ answered and then her eyes went wide as Morgan walked past her and stormed to the barred cell Will had been placed in across the room. She ran after him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Morgan, leave it… It's going to be sorted. You just need to speak to the officer and then we're out of here," JJ said calmly.

Morgan stared at Will's sleeping form for a few minutes, wondering how he could look so calm in this situation before turning around to look at JJ. "Did you tell the officer you and Emily are FBI?" he asked.

JJ sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you know what? I didn't. I didn't even think to tell him that, I was too worried about Emily. And I hardly think Emily would have thought of that considering that fact she's taken a few pretty hard blows to the head," JJ admitted as she looked over at Emily's form, Morgan doing the same.

Emily had one arm wrapped around her, but JJ wasn't too sure whether it was her stomach or her rib cage area because she was slumped in her seat. Her other arm was resting on the table, her head placed on top with her eyes closed. JJ winced, hoping Emily hadn't broken anything. Thinking of that, how was she going to explain Emily's injuries to the rest of the team?

"Is she okay?" Morgan asked, also noticing the way Emily was holding herself.

"I hope so, but since the officer took her handcuffs off, she hasn't even attempted to stand," JJ answered, sighing as she looked at her girlfriend. "Do you think she's broken something?"

Morgan looked towards JJ and saw the guilt she was feeling. "It's not your fault," he comforted, knowing it would be the exact same thing Emily would say.

"Morgan, Will was _my _husband and those hits were meant for me, not Emily. She pushed me out of the way and I didn't even _attempt _to get back up and help her…" JJ said quietly, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Hey…" Morgan sympathised as he turned JJ to look at him, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault, Morgan," JJ argued, her eyes glazing over with tears. "If I would've just broken up with him before the relationship got too far, none of this would have happened, none of it," she said as a sob managed to escape from her.

Morgan frowned and then pulled the woman into a hug, gently rocking her and looking in Emily's direction hoping she would turn and see them. As if on queue, Emily turned her head and then her face creased with worry. Morgan tilted his head, gesturing for Emily to come over and Emily inwardly groaned. Now she was going to have to try and get up from the chair and considering the fact she had been trying to hide the pain from Morgan and JJ so far, that wasn't good.

Taking a deep breath, Emily placed one hand on the back of the chair and one hand on the table and lifted herself up, wincing and sucking in a breath as she did. Morgan noticed but ignored it after the look Emily gave her, realising Emily was trying to stop JJ worrying so much. Emily slowly walked over to Morgan to try and comfort JJ herself.

JJ felt Morgan let go of her and began to cry harder, thinking that in his head, he was blaming everything that had happened to Emily on her. That was until she smelt a familiar scent and strong arms wrapped around her. JJ sobbed and hid her face in the crook of Emily's shoulder as her arms wrapped around Emily's neck, clinging to her shirt.

Emily winced for a moment and held her breath, not expecting JJ to hold onto her that tight and then slowly let the breath out as she placed a kiss on JJ's forehead. "Baby, shhh, it's okay, it's okay," Emily whispered into her ear, rubbing gentle circles on JJ's back.

"I'm sorry," JJ sobbed into her neck.

"For what?" Emily asked as she pulled away to look at her.

"It's all my fault, all of this. Especially you getting hurt! If I'd have just-." Emily cut JJ off by placing a soft kiss on her lips. JJ went to open her mouth again and Emily kissed her for the second time, up until the point where she was sure JJ was going to stop blaming herself. She pulled back and looked at JJ, one hand reaching to cup JJ's face and wipe away another tear that had managed to escape.

"Jennifer, listen to me… This isn't your fault. I didn't want you to get hurt so I pushed you out of the way. It was my choice that made all this happen," Emily said softly, gesturing to her face. "I could have walked away, but I decided not to, Jen. I guess my anger got the better of me. In no way is this your fault."

"But I-." JJ was cut off by Emily's lips one hers, one again silencing her. Emily went to pull away but JJ hooked her arms around Emily's neck, pulling the older woman towards her. The brunette's eyes opened in shock for a moment before her eyes fluttered shut again and she gripped JJ's hips with her hands, pulling the blonde impossibly closer. JJ moaned as Emily's tongue slipped into JJ mouth and they only pulled back when they heard someone clearing their voice behind them. They turned around and saw the officer that had been keeping them there looking at them with an embarrassed look in his face.

"Ma'am, I'm really sorry for keeping you here. I didn't realised you and you friend there were FBI…" he said sheepishly. "I just wanted to let you know you can leave and you won't be charged for anything… My officer said he'll drop you off himself if you want…"

"It's okay, I'll get Morgan to take us," JJ refused the offer, not wanting to end up listening to him rant about how very sorry her was for keeping them there.

"Well then," the officer pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I should… Paperwork…" he stuttered before turning around and hurrying back to his desk.

Morgan then walked over to Emily and JJ with a smirk on his face. "What?" they said in unison.

"After seeing that kiss, I'm not too sure JJ's warning about you _not _getting lucky yet is quite true," he laughed, the other two joining in.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Morgan asked, directing his question at Emily, but before Emily could reply, JJ did for her.

"They tried to get her to go to the hospital when she got here but she refused until we got this mess sorted out. A medic came out to see her instead and he told us that it didn't look like she had broken anything or done any real damage, but I want her to get checked out properly anyway," JJ answered.

"But baby… He said I didn't need to," Emily complained as she turned to look at JJ.

"No, he said you hadn't broke anything, but you should still get looked at properly," JJ corrected. Emily opened her mouth to argue but JJ simply raised her hand in the air and have Emily a stern look. "You're going to hospital, end off!" she stated.

Emily gave JJ a puppy eyed look before looking down at the floor. "Sorry, Jennifer," the brunette mumbled.

"I'm not angry with you, Em, but you're going whether you like it or not. You can tell me as many times as you want that you're fine, but I know how stubborn you are," JJ sympathised.

"Well, do you want a lift?" Morgan asked. "I can drive you to the hospital."

"Thank-you," JJ smiled, accepting the offer. "Come on you," JJ said as she playfully nudged Emily. Emily tried to stay looking upset but couldn't help it and looked up before laughing.

Morgan got into the front of his car and JJ got into the back along with Emily. As the drive began, Emily realised how tired she was and tried to get comfortable against the passenger door. Groaning, she dropped her head back against the seat, immediately regretting it as she hissed in pain.

"Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked as she reached her hand out to gently touch Emily's arm.

"Yeah, yeah," Emily lied and as she looked to JJ, she could tell the blonde wasn't buying it. "I'm tired and I want to get some sleep seeming as it's a ten minute drive to the hospital, but I can't get comfortable," she elaborated.

"Put your head on my knee then," JJ offered as she moved her hands from her lap and gestured for Emily to lie down.

Emily sighed debating whether it would be a good idea, but then realised she didn't care if it meant being close to JJ. She quickly unclipped her seat belt and curled her legs up on the seat, her head coming to rest on JJ's lap. Emily turned around so she could look up and see JJ's face.

"You're beautiful," Emily whispered in awe.

"I'm in a pair of joggers, a tank top and my hair had been pulled into a pony tail," JJ laughed.

"But you're still beautiful," Emily insisted as she reached out to touch JJ's face.

"I really think you've got a concussion, a pretty bad one at that," JJ smiled, blushing slightly at Emily's compliment.

"Well whether I do or I don't, it doesn't take much to realise that there's no competition when you walk into a room," Emily continued and JJ could feel herself burning up.

"Emily…" JJ whined as she looked down at Emily's brown orbs in her lap. Emily just grinned. "Will you shut up if I kiss you?"

"I don't know, how about you kiss me and find out," Emily challenged.

JJ laughed until she realised Emily was being deadly serious. "Here?" she whispered. "In the back of Morgan's car?"

Emily looked towards Morgan and then back at JJ. "He's not even watching," she assured. "Please, one kiss, for me, because I'm hurt," Emily persuaded.

"Urg! Fine, but if he looks and he teases you about it for the next three years of your life, don't come crying to me," JJ warned.

"Three years… Crying…," Emily shook her head. "Isn't that all a bit over dramatic?"

"Do you want a kiss or not?" JJ asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I do," Emily stated matter of factly. JJ sighed and looked away. "Sorry… Yes, please."

JJ looked back down at Emily. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" it was meant to be a rhetorical question.

"Well-."

"If you actually want the damn kiss, you'd shut your mouth," JJ deadpanned. Emily bit her lip. "So, do you want the kiss?" JJ asked again. Emily nodded. JJ smiled and then leant down before capturing Emily's lips with her own. Emily snaked one of her hands around the back of JJ's neck, deepening the kiss. The blonde moaned and gently threaded her hands into Emily' hair, being careful of her injuries. Emily took this opportunity to slip her tongue into JJ's mouth and began to gently massage the younger woman's tongue with her own.

"Guys, no sex in the back of the car please," Morgan laughed when he looked into his rear view mirror.

Emily laughed and pulled away, dropping her head back onto JJ's lap. "I though you'd have liked the show," Emily teased. Morgan just laughed and shook his head. "We're here."

JJ looked out of the window as sighed as Morgan pulled up outside the hospital. "Do you want me to wait outside?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. You've done more than enough. We'll get a cab home," JJ assured.

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting," Morgan said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," JJ answered before she thanked him and helped Emily get of the car. She waved him off and then took Emily into the hospital to get her checked out.

Emily sat on the metal table waiting for the doctor to come back. They'd been here for at least half an hour and if Emily was honest, she was really starting to get tired. Emily just wanted to get home and go to sleep. JJ wanted the exact same thing. Almost on queue, the doctor walked back in with a clip board in his hands. He walked over to Emily and pulled a small torch from his pocket and held up his finger.

"Ma'am, if you can just look here," the doctor said before shining the light into each of Emily's eyes. Emily did as he asked and watched as he wrote something down on the clipboard and then looked towards JJ.

"Fortunately, Emily here hasn't broken anything, however, she does have extensive bruising on the left side of her face and rib area. I'd ask her to take it easy but as I know you are FBI agents, I think that's highly unlikely to happen," the doctor smiled. "She does have a concussion but we don't think it's serious enough to keep her in over night, however, if she does show any signs of dizziness or nausea, you should bring her back in," he continued. "I'm going to prescribe some strong painkillers for Emily which you can pick up at the desk outside and then you can go home," the doctor finished as he looked up at JJ and handed her a slip.

"Thank-you," JJ smiled as she took the slip. "Come on, Em," she grinned as she took Emily's hand and pulled the older woman off the table.

"Thank-you, doc," Emily smiled as JJ dragged her out the door, eager to get home. He just nodded and closed the door once the two woman were out. JJ went straight to the desk where the doctor had directed them and handed in the prescription. After picking up the painkillers, JJ phoned a cab to get home. She decided she didn't want to spend any more time in the hospital so stood outside to wait for the cab.

JJ leant back against the wall and crossed her arms across her chest, effectively hugging herself when she realised how cold it was outside. Emily stood next to her and frowned before taking off her blazer and placing it around JJ. The blonde looked at Emily and smiled. "Thank-you, but aren't you going to get cold?" JJ asked.

"Well… I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt, you're wearing a tank top and two… You mean the world to me so if I had to run to the moon and back so you wouldn't get cold, I would," Emily answered as she moved her hands to the front of the blazer and pulled it towards her, causing JJ walk towards her as well.

"I'm pretty sure you're going a little over board there," JJ giggled.

Emily shrugged. "So what if I am," she smiled as she nuzzled her nose into JJ's neck and began to massage the blonde's waist with her hands.

JJ rested her hands on Emily's shoulders and closed her eyes. She felt Emily slip her hands further around her waist and grab her ass. JJ gasped and then bit her lip as Emily began to nibble the skin under her ear. The brunette gently sucked the skin and then placed a kiss there before moving her lips further down JJ's neck. JJ couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips and she dug her nails into Emily's shoulders, dragging her nails down the older woman's back. Emily growled and pulled back to look at JJ. JJ's mouth went dry when she saw the predatory look in Emily's eyes and just as Emily was going to kiss her, their cab pulled up.

"Damn it…" Emily hissed as she took a step back and entwined her hand with JJ's as she walked to the cab.

Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up outside JJ's house. Emily insisted on paying the driver and eventually JJ gave in, realising she just wanted to get inside and relax, especially after the events that had unfolded. After passing the correct amount of money, along with a tip, Emily climbed out of the cab and round to the other side to open the door for JJ. JJ blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor as she got out.

Eventually, the two managed to get into the house and JJ took of Emily's jacket, placing it on the kitchen side. Emily stepped behind JJ and slipped her hands around JJ's waist, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. JJ sighed and dropped her head back onto Emily's shoulder, her hands reaching down to entwine with Emily's.

"I lo-." Emily stopped herself short, realising what she was about to say. She bit her lip and nuzzled her nose into JJ's shoulder hoping JJ hadn't heard her.

"Em?" JJ questioned. Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath wishing JJ would drop it, but she knew she wouldn't. "Emily, what were you going to say?" JJ asked as she turned around to look at Emily. She frowned and placed two fingers under Emily's chin to force the brunette to look at her. Emily opened her eyes and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't think…" Emily trailed off, not too sure how to word what she wanted to say.

"You're scared to say it first because you're worried of getting rejected, I understand," JJ smiled. "How about I say it first."

Emily looked up and studied JJ, realising the younger woman knew exactly what Emily was feeling and exactly what she was going to say. "No, I… I want to say it first," the brunette assured.

Although Emily said that, she realised that she probably wasn't ready to say it, not yet, but she couldn't back out now. "Ti amo," Emily whispered.

"As incredibly sexy as it is listening to you speak a foreign language, you're going to have to say it in English, Emily," JJ teased, trying to make the situation a bit lighter.

"I…," Emily closed her eyes and composed herself before looking up at JJ and opening her eyes again. "I don't think I'm quite read yet," she admitted.

"But you were just about to say it," JJ argued, her voice soft to make sure Emily knew she wasn't angry at her.

"I know…" Emily nodded, her eyes starting to glaze over with tears. "But I just…" the brunettes voice cracked.

"Emily, it's okay," JJ assure. "I'm not disappointed at you, Em, I'm not. I promise," the blonde said as she cupped Emily's cheek.

JJ leant in and gently kissed Emily, but what was a small, innocent kiss soon turned into something more. The blonde moaned as she felt the kitchen counter hit her back and Emily managed to slip her tongue into her mouth. JJ's hands wound their way into Emily's hair and groaned as Emily began to relentlessly attack her neck, nipping, kissing and licking any skin her lips could reach. The blonde gasped as Emily lifted her up onto the side and stepped between her legs.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" Emily whispered into the younger woman's ear, causing JJ to shiver.

Emily moved her hand to the hem of JJ's tank top, pulling it up and over the woman's head before throwing it onto the floor behind her. The brunette placed a gently kiss on JJ's navel and slowly kissed her way up to JJ's bra. She slipped her hands around JJ's back to reach for the clasp, but the blonde stopped her.

"Emily, wait," JJ said as she took hold of Emily's hands. Emily looked up at JJ with a confused expression. "Can we… I want you. I really want you, Em, but I want to do this properly," she explained.

Emily smiled and took hold of JJ's hands as she placed a gentle kiss on each. "I know, you're right," Emily smiled. "Jennifer, will you go out on a date with me?"

JJ giggled before answering. "I would love nothing more than to go out on a date with you," she smiled.

"Bed?"

"You read my mind," JJ said as she hopped off the side and entwined her hand with Emily's pulling her up the stairs.

JJ gave Emily some spare clothes to get changed into and Emily walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed. Once she walked back out, she looked at JJ and cocked one eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked.

JJ was stood on the bed clad in only her bra, panties and Emily's blazer. "I'm doing my famous Emily Prentiss impression," JJ laughed.

"Your famous Emily Prentiss impression," Emily smirked as she leant on the doorframe. "Go on then."

JJ cleared her throat and then stood up straight. "My name is Emily Prentiss and I watch Doctor who and Star Trek and I'm a proud nerd," she started with a mock deep voice.

"Oh, come on! I do not sound like that!" Emily complained from the other end of the room.

"I haven't finished yet, no interrupting," JJ scolded. Emily raised her hands into the air as a surrendering gesture and closed her mouth. "I'm from America and the population of America is 300,000,000," she continued.

"311,591,917," Emily mumbled under her breath.

"What?" JJ asked.

"You said 300,000,000. It's not. It's 311,591,917," Emily repeated.

"Fine… And the population of America is 311,591,917. The only reason I know this is because I'm a nerd," JJ finished as she stuck her tongue out at Emily and the dark haired agent let out a little chuckle. "Now, as I said earlier… I love to watch Star Trek," JJ made sure to drawl out the word love. Emily smirked as she continued to watch JJ. "Lieutenant Uhura's name means free will in Swahili," the blonde continued.

"Freedom," Emily corrected under her breath.

"What?" JJ asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It means freedom," Emily corrected as he pushed herself off the doorframe and over to the bed. "Now, get down before you hurt yourself!" Emily chided pretending to be JJ. "You don't want to hurt yourself, and before you argue, I saw you walk into the door when you left the BAU last night," she finished.

"Oh, my god! You saw that!" JJ's eyes went wide as her hand covered her mouth.

"Yeah, I did. So sit down on the bed before I decide to update my Facebook status," Emily threatened.

"I hate you," JJ mumbled as she let herself fall back onto the bed.

"Sure you do," Emily said sarcastically as she climbed onto the bed and settled on top of JJ.

JJ smiled and slipped her hands around Emily's back and moaned as Emily's skilful fingers glided underneath the blazer. "I thought you wanted to wait," Emily whispered into the younger woman's ear.

"I do," JJ whispered back.

"And you thought this _wouldn't _turn me on?" Emil asked as she braced herself on her hands either side of JJ's shoulders.

"I think I'm going to get changed," JJ managed to stutter out as she rolled out from under Emily and walked over to the draws. Emily watched her the whole way and bit her lips as JJ undid her bra clasp and let it fall to the floor before pulling on a shirt.

"I could have helped you with that," Emily commented as JJ turned around and crawled back onto the bed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would have been doing a lot more undressing than dressing," JJ retorted as she climbed under the comforter and pulled it over herself and Emily.

Emily rolled over and wrapped her arms around JJ, pulling her into her and then nuzzled her nose into JJ's shoulder. "You know I've never done this before," Emily admitted.

"Done what?" JJ asked.

"Slept in the same bed as a woman who I haven't had sex with," Emily chuckled.

JJ swatted Emily's arm before entwining their fingers together. "You're such a charmer," JJ laughed.

"I know," Emily smiled.

"Goodnight, Em," JJ mumbled, already beginning to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Jennifer," Emily said before placing a soft kiss on JJ's shoulder.


	13. Apologies accepted

**Chapter 13**

Emily groaned and reached her arms across the bed, searching for the warm body she fell to sleep with the night before. However, her hands didn't find anything so instead, she took hold of a pillow and pulled it to her chest, but she couldn't get comfortable now she had woken up. Emily sighed and rolled onto her stomach, burying her head in the pillow as she tried to fall back to sleep again.

Suddenly, the brunette felt warm hands place themselves on top of her shirt and slowly make their way up her back. They gently rubbed in circles until they reached Emily's shoulders. JJ straddled Emily's legs and began to kiss her way up the older woman's spine before reaching her neck where she placed a soft, lingering kiss.

"Are you awake, Em?" JJ whispered into Emily's ear as her hands started massaging her shoulders.

"I am now," Emily mumbled into the pillow, knowing there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep now. Not when JJ had caused her libido to shoot up.

"How's the pain?" JJ asked as she nuzzled her nose into the back of Emily's neck.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Emily laughed. JJ rolled over so she was lying next to Emily so the brunette could turn over. As Emily rolled over, she reached up to her face and just from feeling how swollen it was, she knew it was bad.

JJ took hold of Emily's hands and moved them away from her face so she could look. She winced. The doctor had said the swelling would go down in a few days but it still looked really bad. The blonde just hoped it would go down before Monday when they would have to go back to work. What would they say?

"What are you thinking, Jennifer?" Emily asked as JJ gently cupped the brunette's face, lightly running her finger over the black eye Emily had gotten.

"What are we meant to say to the team?" JJ worried, knowing Garcia would freak as soon as she saw Emily's face. No doubt Hotch would want to know what had happened as well.

"We've got the whole weekend to think of what to say…" Emily assured, bringing her hand to the one JJ had placed on her face and entwining it with her own. "Let's not worry about it now, okay?" she finished as she placed a kiss on the back of JJ's hand. Emily looked around the room and frowned. "Why am I at your place?"

JJ laughed. "To be honest, I was that tired by the time we finished at the hospital last night, I think I was on autopilot. I called a cab and told him this address. I think you were too exhausted to really notice," JJ admitted. "But…," she continued. "You shouldn't be complaining, you can spend more time with me," JJ smiled as she playfully nudged Emily.

Emily laughed and then flopped back down on the bed. "When are we picking up Henry?" the brunette asked, remembering JJ had dropped her son off at Garcia's the night before.

"I told Garcia it didn't go so well and you came up after Will left. I haven't told her about what actually happened or the fact you were here when it happened, but she knows I was really upset. She told me I don't need to pick him up until after lunch," JJ answered, her heart swelling slightly when she realised Emily had assumed they were both going to pick up Henry.

"So what are we going to tell Garcia when she sees this?" Emily questioned as she pointed at the bruises on her face.

JJ sighed, her fingertips reaching out to touch Emily's face again, only light because she didn't want to hurt the older agent. "I haven't thought about it yet. Maybe we could just tell her the truth," the blonde suggested with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Emily mulled it over in her head and sighed. "I don't know… She's your best friend and I realise that, she's family to me as well, but we both know sometimes she finds it hard to keep quiet about things. Most the time she just slips up without even realising it," Emily noted.

JJ knew Emily was right, Garcia was like that but maybe they could force her to keep quiet. "Maybe we can blackmail her with something…" JJ sounded mischievous.

Emily looked at JJ and raised her eyebrows. "Like what?" she asked.

JJ thought about it for a few seconds. "You know… She has a whole file of photo shopped pictures of Morgan," the blonde grinned. "I'm sure that's something we could use against her."

"A whole file?" Emily laughed, imagining what the technical analyst could have done to the pictures.

"Yeah," JJ laughed. "I'll tell you what… Before we tell her or when she asks herself, which is inevitable, we'll make her swear on the pictures first," JJ thought out.

"I don't know…" Emily bit her lip. "I'm still not convinced she can keep the promise." JJ bit her lip and her eyes darkened. "What?" Emily asked, her eyes darkening just by seeing the way JJ was looking at her.

JJ straddled Emily before taking hold of the brunette's hands and forcing them above her head. "I guess I'm just going to have to convince you then," JJ whispered, her mouth hovering over Emily's.

Emily felt as though the air around her had disappeared and she could barely breath. "What's to say you can do that?" Emily asked seductively, trying to make herself look more confident than she actually was.

"Let's see if you say that afterwards," JJ smirked smugly before finally closing the small gap between them.

The kiss was slow and gentle to start, a simple exploration of lip on lip. Emily moaned as JJ ground down against her and Emily tried as hard as she could to free her hands from JJ's grip. However, it was to no avail and as JJ's tongue reached out to touch Emily's, the older woman gave in, completely forgetting that she was trying to gain control of where this was leading. JJ pulled Emily's bottom lip into her mouth as she pulled back.

JJ stared down at Emily as the brunette's eyes slowly opened. Emily opened her eyes before smiling up at JJ and the younger woman couldn't help but grin at the dreamy expression on Emily's face. JJ was beginning to wonder if some of the things Emily has said the night before really were because of the concussion, or whether she actually meant them.

"I'm going to leave you to get changed. The bathroom's just down the hall," JJ whispered as she cradled Emily's face. "I'll go and make us some breakfast."

JJ kissed Emily on more time before climbing off of the bed and making her way to the door. "And coffee!" Emily called out as JJ walked out the door.

JJ laughed before replying. "Coffee _is _breakfast," she called back.

Emily laughed and the sighed as she looked at the ceiling. She really wanted to say the three words JJ really wanted to hear, but she couldn't help but feel a little but nauseas whenever she thought about saying it. It's not that Emily didn't want to say it, she really did, but commitment was something she'd never been good at. It was something she had never done before and to some extent, it scared her. This was all new to Emily and things were moving fast, really fast.

One side of Emily wanted to slow things down because she had never loved someone as much as JJ, and after the break up with Will, JJ could probably use the time to really let the fact that she was going to have a divorce sink in. But another part of Emily wanted things to go faster now. Emily couldn't deny the fact she wanted JJ, she really did. She wanted her in every way possible and thinking about herself being like a second mom to Henry made Emily grin. But Emily wasn't sure whether she was ready to go that far yet or not.

* * *

Once Emily has showered, she made her way down the stairs. She saw JJ stood still and staring out the window. JJ had one arm wrapped around herself and she was chewing the nails on her other hand. Emily frowned. The older woman had never seen JJ bite her nails before and so Emily didn't know what it meant. Emily took the last few steps down the stairs and stepped behind JJ before slowly slipping her hands around her waist.

JJ smiled and placed her hands on top of Emily's as she leant back against the older woman. She knew what Emily was thinking. "I'm fine," JJ said softly.

Emily turned JJ around and placed two fingers under her chin to force the blonde to look at her. She saw the uncertainty there and although Emily had no idea what is was about, she wasn't going to push JJ to tell her. Emily pulled her into a hug that JJ eagerly accepted as she gripped onto Emily's shirt before hiding her face in the crook of Emily's neck. "I know you're not, but everything's going to be okay," the brunette whispered.

"Thank-you," JJ mumbled against Emily's shirt.

"It's okay," Emily assured as she pulled back to look at JJ. "How about I go back to my apartment and change," she continued.

"What for? Why can't you stay here today?" JJ worried. She wasn't used to having an empty house. Sure, Henry would be there, but Will was always home whenever she was. It wouldn't be right if Emily wasn't here. It would be too quiet.

"I'll come back, I promise, I just need some clean clothes to put on," Emily answered softly as she cradled JJ's face in her hands. "What about if I come back in about an hour and we can pick Henry up together?" the brunette asked.

"Why can't I go with you?" JJ asked, almost so quietly Emily barely heard it. Emily looked at JJ and frowned. "I've never been at home on my own. Well, not for a few years at least… I can't stay here on my own," she explained.

Emily mulled it over in her head for a few moments. She really understood what JJ was saying and where she was coming from, but Emily really needed some space. If somebody would have tried to separate her from JJ last night, they wouldn't have walked away alive, but now Emily thought they were moving really, really fast and if Emily was honest with herself, it was going a bit too fast for her liking or for her to feel comfortable with.

Emily looked into JJ's baby blues and then began to feel guilty. She couldn't leave JJ alone, could she? No, no she couldn't. JJ needed her right now. JJ was going through a really rough time and Emily knew at some point it was all going to hit her. She also knew that she was the only one who could pull JJ out of that pit if the blonde fell down there.

"Okay," Emily agreed.

JJ smiled at her and kissed her softly, one of her hands reached up to caress Emily's face. "I love you," JJ whispered as she leant her forehead against the brunette's.

Those three words caused a shot of fear to ripple through Emily. She opened her mouth to respond, but she just wasn't ready. Emily pulled away and pointed to the door. "We should get going," she said, her eyes avoiding JJ's. That's when JJ realised what she had said to Emily.

JJ's hand clamped over her mouth as though it would take back what she'd said and her eyes went wide. "Emily, I'm sorry, I know what I said last night…" JJ trailed off and turned around. "I'll get the keys," she mumbled.

Emily stepped out of the front door and unlocked her car door. She closed it and fastened her seat belt before looking longingly at JJ's house. Emily really wanted to say those words back and she could admit to anyone that she was head over heels in love with JJ, but she wouldn't be able to say it to JJ herself. Why? She didn't really know. JJ stepped out of the door and turned around to lock it. Emily waited for JJ to get to the car and sat up in her seat. JJ got into the other side and pulled her seatbelt on.

"Ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," JJ answered.

JJ had never been to Emily's apartment and as far as JJ knew, the only person who had been, was Hotch. The only reason her went was to stop Emily from resigning from her post in the FBI. JJ remembered how happy she was when Emily had walked into the precinct with Hotch. She could barely pull her eyes away from the older woman. Was she in love with Emily then?

A hand on top of her own pulled her back to reality. She smiled and gripped it in her own. "You okay over there?" Emily asked.

JJ turned and looked at the woman. Yes, JJ was a bit upset that Emily couldn't recuperate the words yet, but JJ still loved her… And JJ would wait as long as it would take for Emily to feel comfortable saying it back to her. "Yeah, I am," JJ admitted as she lifted Emily's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back before letting it drop to her lap.

They were driving for about fifteen minutes until Emily had to stop at a red light. "Damn, and here was me thinking we could get to my condo without any stops," Emily laughed. JJ chuckled. "Look," Emily began and she turned to look at JJ. "I'm really sorry I can't say it back to you yet. I don't know why and as soon as I figure out why I can't, I promise I'll come and tell you. I swear," she vowed.

"It's okay," JJ smiled as she began to play with Emily's fingers.

"I'm not ready to say it yet… But... I really, really, really, really like you," Emily admitted.

"Close…" JJ nodded. "Add another few really's and you're forgiven," the blonde smirked.

"Okay then," Emily agreed with a smirk of her own. "I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-" Emily was cut off by lips on her own.

JJ pulled back to look at her. "Now you just sound like a creepy stalker," the younger woman teased.

"Remember when I said you should be a profiler?" Emily asked. JJ nodded. "I take it back." JJ swatted Emily but the brunette managed to grab JJ's hand and pull the blonde towards her.

Emily ran her tongue along JJ's bottom lip and moaned when JJ pulled it into her mouth. They broke apart when the car behind started to beep at them. Emily and JJ laughed as they pulled away and Emily put the car into gear again.

A couple of minutes later and Emily's hand was placed on the small of JJ's back as she led the younger woman to her condo. Emily pulled her hand away to get her keys out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and then held it open for JJ to walk through. JJ walked through and then felt as though the breath in her lungs had been knocked out of her.

"Wow…" JJ gasped as she was greeted with a giant window at the far end of the apartment.

"Yeah. You've got to remember, I'm a trust fund kid with a mum that knows nothing but money," Emily commented, but her voice had a harsh tone to it.

"I've only ever saw your mum once," JJ admitted as she walked over to the window.

Emily took of her jacket and threw it on the island in to kitchen along with her keys. "Yeah… She's a bitch," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked with a frown, looking at Emily's reflection in the window.

"Everyone thinks I'm this… Spoilt kid because I was lucky enough to be born into a family of power and money… But it… It doesn't work like that," Emily began. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't have. What people don't understand is that people like me are brought into the world because of image. Playing a perfect family façade," the brunette laughed humourlessly. "She never loved me. My dad used to pay me a little bit of attention… But my mum was cruel. She'd chide him for it and eventually, he left. He couldn't deal with it anymore," Emily finished, a tone of longing could be heard in her voice.

"I'm sorry," JJ said softly.

"It's okay," Emily smiled as she stepped up behind JJ and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I'm going to go and get changed," she said before walking away and disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

"You know I really don't think this is a good idea," Emily admitted as herself and JJ stood outside Garcia's apartment door. "You know… Maybe I should go and wait in the car," she continued as she began to walk backwards.

JJ quickly grabbed hold of Emily's arm and pulled her back in front of the door. "No chance, Emily," JJ stated and Emily knew by the tone of JJ's voice that there really was no point in arguing. "Emily, it's going to be fine…" JJ assured. "It's no like she's going to completely-"

"Oh, sweetie! You're already here! Henry's on the couch asle…" Garcia trailed off as she saw the black eye and bruises that had appeared on Emily's face. "Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Garcia gasped. "Emily, oh pumpkin, what happened to you face? Wait… What the hell happened to your face!" the technical analyst started to panic.

"Garcia… Listen to me. Calm down," Emily put her hands on Garcia's shoulders. "I'm fine," she said, making sure that Garcia really believed what she was saying.

"What happened?" Garcia asked quietly. Neither Emily or JJ knew whether it was an angry calm or if Garcia really had calmed down.

"Can we come inside?" JJ asked as she looked behind her at some of the people walking past the street that where watching them.

"Oh, sorry my ray of sunshine! Of course," Garcia answered as she stepped inside and let Emily and JJ in. Emily closed the door behind her and followed the two blonde's into the lounge.

Emily and JJ sat down and Garcia sat down next to them. Henry was on the small chair opposite them fast asleep. "Okay, now, who hurt my brunette angel? And no lying! I swear to god, who ever touched you is going to pay! By the time they get back to their house, no, I'll make sure they don't have a house to go back to," Garcia has already began to plan how to get revenge.

"Listen Garcia…" JJ began, but her attention was turned to Henry when the little boy started to stir.

"Mommy," he said sleepily.

"Hey, Henry," JJ smiled as she got up to pick him up. Henry gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and JJ gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I have to talk to Aunt Pen for a minute. Do you mind sitting in the kitchen with Emmy?" JJ asked him.

"Emmy's here?" Henry questioned as he tried to look over JJ's shoulder at the other couch in the room.

Emily smiled and Garcia ushered her to walk over. She got up and stood next to JJ, looking at Henry who was smiling at her. Suddenly, he got a frown on his face. "Aunt Emmy's got a booboo?" he asked.

JJ laughed and Emily couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, Emmy's got a booboo," JJ nodded.

Henry reached his arms out towards Emily and JJ gave him to her. Emily rested him on one hip and Henry studied Emily's face for a minute. "Can I give Emmy's booboo a kiss?" he looked over at JJ. JJ smiled and nodded. Henry hesitated for a moment before pursing out his lips and kissing the bruised side of Emily's face. "Does it feel better now?" he asked.

"Definitely. It feels much better already," Emily smiled as she gave Henry a kiss back.

"Okay, as cute as this is right now, sit and explain," Garcia demanded.

JJ looked at Emily and Emily nodded. It was time to explain.


	14. Questions

**Chapter 14**

"What do I do with Henry?" Emily asked as she looked at the little boy who's head had dropped onto her shoulder. Clearly he was falling asleep.

"Why don't you go and put him into Garcia's bed for a bit. Just while we explain this," JJ offered, looking at Garcia to ask if it was alright. Garcia nodded and Emily made her way to the bedroom before coming in a couple of minutes later.

"Is he asleep?" JJ asked.

"I should think so after all the running about he did this morning!" Garcia laughed, the other two women in the room joining in.

Emily walked over and sat on the couch opposite the one Garcia was sat on and JJ sat next to Emily. She could tell how nervous the older woman was feeling and she also knew Emily wasn't good with words. However, JJ was prepared for that. JJ knew she was going to have to do most of the explaining. The blonde took hold of Emily's hand and squeezed which didn't go unnoticed by Garcia. Her eyes widened when something dawned on her.

"You're together aren't you?" Garcia asked. Emily blushed and JJ smiled before nodding. "Oh my god! No way! I totally knew you liked each other! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Garcia squealed as she clapped her hands happily.

"Yep," JJ grinned. "But it's the part leading up to this," the blonde said holding up her own and Emily's entwined hands, "and this," she continued, pointing to the bruises on Emily's face, "that you need to know," JJ finished.

"I'm all ears," Garcia assured as she placed her hands on her lap.

"Wait…" Emily started. "You knew we liked each other all along and you didn't say anything!"

Garcia sighed. "Okay, sweet cheeks, don't get your knickers in a twist… I was waiting for you both to work it out yourself. I didn't think it'd take so long. And then by the time my little ray of sunshine asked Crawfish to marry her, I thought it was too late to do anything," the tech analyst admitted.

"Told you Garcia called him Crawfish," Emily muttered as she leaned back against the couch. JJ gave her an unimpressed look and Emily's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Geez, Em… She's got you wrapped around her little finger and by the way, Jay, everyone on the team calls him Crawfish," Garcia admitted.

"I told you so," Emily reminded and JJ once again gave her the death glare and Emily seemed to sink into the seat.

"Jesus, Em, you'd think she was going to kill you for one wrong comment," Garcia noted as she rose one eyebrow.

Emily smirked and sat up as she thought of a really sarcastic comment to reply. "Don't." JJ warned and Emily just shut her mouth.

"Okay, guys, I'm loving the foreplay here… But I really want to know what happened to gumdrops beautiful face," Garcia ushered the two to explain what happened.

JJ took a deep breath before she began the explanation. "Do you remember when I dragged Emily into the house at the wedding?" JJ asked. Garcia nodded. "She hadn't told me she was leaving yet, I over heard her telling Hotch," JJ admitted.

"You were gone a really long time…" Garcia commented.

"Yeah… About that part…" JJ started.

Garcia's eyes widened for the seconds time since JJ and Emily had gotten to her house. "You slept together didn't you?" this time both women blushed. "I totally knew it!" Garcia grinned.

JJ cleared her throat. "Pen, are you actually going to let us explain anything, or have you already worked it all out?" JJ asked.

"Jen, do you remember when I took that profiling comment about you back?" JJ nodded. "I think I'm going have to hand it over to PG," Emily chuckled. JJ rolled her eyes and swatted Emily's arm.

"Sorry," Garcia apologised. "But… Your story is just so predictable."

"Predictable…?" JJ asked incredulously. "Sleeping with one of my best friends and work colleagues, who is a woman might I add, on my wedding night where I was meant to be getting married to a man… Is predictable?" JJ rose an eyebrow.

Garcia thought about it before nodding. "I've seen enough wacky things on this job to realise even the most unpredictable things are predictable."

"Okay then…" Emily started as she leaned forward. "Go for it."

"Go for what?" Garcia asked.

"Tell us what you think happened," Emily elaborated.

"Okay then, you fell head over heals in love with Jay here, but you never told her and you still haven't… Well… Not properly anyway. So, instead, you thought you needed to protect her, to show her using actions that you love her. I bet you turned up at JJ's last night ready for a fight which you indeed got. You protected JJ, took a couple of blows and then realised you would have to come here to pick up Henry and tell me why you have bruises on your face," Garcia explained. "Am I right?"

Emily was sat staring at Garcia with wide eyes, her mouth parted slightly. "How the hell did you…?" the brunette shook her head.

"So I'm guessing I'm right?" Garcia smiled proudly.

"You're more than right," Emily answered, still in shock that Garcia had managed to work everything out.

"Wow, okay then, so you're guilty that you pushed me towards Will?" JJ asked as she turned her head to look at Emily. Emily looked away and JJ turned her head back to Garcia. "She feels guilty about all this?"

"Well, guilty would be one way to put it, but she feels ashamed more than anything. She feels it's her fault that you ended up with him because she didn't tell you how she felt about you to start with," Garcia corrected. Just then, they heard noise coming from Garcia's bed. "Looks like Henry's woken up. I'll go and sort him out why you two… Discuss," she said as she got up and headed towards the bedroom.

JJ decided the room they were sat in was too close to the bedroom. She stood up and took hold of Emily's hand and Emily reluctantly followed JJ to the kitchen. JJ leaned back against one of the sides as she looked at Emily expectantly, but Emily didn't say anything.

"So are you going to tell me why?" JJ asked, maybe a bit harsher than she meant.

Emily physically flinched and sighed. "I just feel… If I hadn't of pushed you towards will back in Miami, that neither of us would be in this situation right now," the brunette admitted as her eyes looked up and locked with JJ's.

JJ saw the sadness and guilt that lay there and immediately, her eyes softened. "Em," JJ's head tilted as she took hold of Emily's belt loops and pulled her forward. "I'm sorry… But it's not just your fault," JJ assured.

"But it's mostly my fault," Emily argued. "I shouldn't have pushed you towards him. If I wasn't such a coward and just-" JJ cut her off with a soft kiss to Emily's lips.

"If I hadn't of took his number on that one case I worked with him on, I wouldn't have dated him and you wouldn't have pushed me towards him," JJ persuaded as she pulled Emily even closer. "Emily look at me," the younger woman urged. Emily looked up at JJ. "It isn't your fault."

"And you expect me to believe that," Emily scoffed. "I'm always going to blame myself, it's my fault," she mumbled as she looked away again.

JJ trailed one of her hands up Emily's shirt to splay on Emily's chest. "Then I guess I'll just have to convince you that it isn't, won't I?" JJ whispered seductively into Emily's ear.

Emily pulled back to look at JJ. "You're doing a lot of convincing lately…" she commented with a smirk.

JJ laughed and then pulled Emily back towards her. "I guess I'm just good at it," she said smugly before capturing Emily's lips with her own.

Emily let out a low moan as she pushed JJ further against the kitchen counter. JJ's hands wound their way into Emily's hair and massaged her scalp as the kiss became more intense. The brunette reached her hands out either side of JJ as she grabbed hold of the kitchen counter. JJ whimpered as Emily's lips left hers and placed a trail of hot, wet kisses down the column of her throat.

"Em," JJ warned, remembering that they weren't in on of their own houses, but in fact were in Garcia's.

"Hmmm?" Emily mumbled against the blonde's neck and JJ moaned before her hands moved to Emily's shoulder blades where she dug her nails in, silently thanking Emily for her efforts.

"Em, we're at G-" JJ wasn't able to finish her sentence because Emily had managed to find a sensitive spot just below her ear. "Emily…" JJ moaned. The blonde gasped as Emily lifted her into the air and placed her on the kitchen side.

JJ tugged on Emily's hair and crashed her lips against Emily's. The brunette's hands reached for the belt on JJ's jeans and the younger woman groaned as her hands joined Emily's to try and get the offending object off, completely forgetting why she was trying to get Emily to stop not five seconds earlier.

"Okay guy's Henry's in the." Garcia cut short as she saw the two woman and JJ and Emily looked at each other with shock clearly evident on both of their faces. "I'll just wait for you in here," she said as she turned around and made her way back into the main room.

"Oops," Emily snickered.

"Emily!" JJ swatted at her. "I tried to warn you!"

"You didn't seem to put up much of a fight," the brunette teased.

JJ just shook her head and hopped of the side, pulling Emily out of the kitchen with her. Garcia turned around when she heard the two woman walk into the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't say, but there's a three year old child in the house and you decide to have sex on my kitchen side!" Garcia scolded.

"Aunt Penny, what does sex mean?" Henry frowned.

JJ looked down from where the voice came from to see Henry with a fire truck in his hands. "You don't need to know what it means Henry and don't repeat it. It's a bad word," JJ answered.

"It is not a bad word!" Garcia argued. "Urg! My point is, I didn't think I'd have to tell you to keep it PG rated!"

"Okay, which PG rated do you mean?" Emily asked. Both JJ and Garcia frowned. "Well there's PG rated as in a movie PG rated, and then, there's PG as in Penelope Garcia rated. In the second case, I'd expect Penelope to want it to happen because she'd spend no time in turning it into some kind of porn clip that she could use to blackmail myself and you," the brunette nodded her head towards JJ.

"Aunt Emmy, what does porn mean?" Henry asked curiously.

"You two! Would you watch your mouth around Henry!" JJ chided. "Nothing sweetie, it's another bad word, please don't go around repeating it, okay?" she asked with a smile. Henry nodded.

Garcia looked towards Emily. "Smart ass," she mumbled.

"Mommy, what does ass mean?" Henry questioned.

JJ covered her face with her hand and then looked between the other two woman in the room, shaking her head at the clearly amused expressions coming from them. "That is yet another bad word. No saying it to other people," JJ answered.

"Is any word not a bad word?" Henry thought.

"Yes, sweetie. There's plenty of nice words. Emily here just has a contagious potty mouth," JJ stated as she gave Emily an 'I'm not impressed look'.

At that moment, Emily's phone rung. She excused herself and walked to the other end of the room.

"Who's that?" Garcia asked. JJ shrugged.

"Yeah, this is her," Emily answered. "Tonight?" Pause. "Yeah, okay, I think that'll work. What time?" Pause. "I can check if you give me a minute?" Pause. "Thanks."

Emily put the phone down and walked back over to the group. She looked at Garcia before asking, "Is it possible for Henry to stay here another night?"

Garcia looked at JJ and JJ just shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I love the little guy anyway," Garcia assured.

"Thank-you," Emily smiled as she pulled the phone out of her pocket again.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" JJ asked Emily. Emily held up the phone. "I'm not stupid, Em. Who are you talking to?"

"Now that, has to stay a secret. Trust me, it will all be revealed tonight," Emily promised before she phoned the number back.

"Yeah it's me again." Pause. "Mmhmm, that's fine." Pause. "Okay, thank-you by the way." Pause. "Yep." Pause. "I will." Pause. "Bye." Emily put the phone down and smiled.

"Jennifer, are you free at half seven tonight?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Indeed I am," JJ smiled.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Emily asked.

"I'd love too," JJ answered.

"I'll pick you up around half seven then, okay?" Emily questioned, to make sure herself and JJ were on the same page.

"I can't wait," JJ grinned.

"Awww… You guys are so cute together!" Garcia clapped. "But I think you should shoo off home and get the deed done."

"What's the deed, mommy?" Henry asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Come here," JJ requested as she kneeled down. Henry walked over and JJ picked him up. "Mommy's got to do something with Aunt Emmy tonight, do you mind staying here again?"

"Yeah! Aunt Penny gives me lots and lots and lots of chocolate," Henry grinned.

JJ shook her head and looked towards Garcia. "Does he have enough clothes here to last him another night?" she asked.

"JJ, I'm offended," Garcia scoffed. "If I buy him anymore clothes his collection is going to be bigger than mine."

JJ laughed. "Okay then, give mommy a kiss."

Henry reached up and gave JJ a sloppy kiss on the cheek and JJ gave him one back. "Can I give one to Aunt Emmy?" he asked. JJ nodded and handed him over.

"Hey, champ," Emily smiled as she took him off JJ.

"Hiya…" Henry said shyly.

"Are you going to give me another kiss for my booboo, because the one you gave me earlier really, really helped," Emily continued.

Henrys face lit up at the idea and he gently kissed Emily on the bruised side of her face. "Does it feel better?"

"Much, much better," Emily promised as she kissed his forehead.

"Will you be at mommy's house tomorrow?" Henry continued his interrogation.

Emily looked towards JJ and JJ smiled encouragingly. Hopefully the date Emily had planned would go well. "I hope so, champ."

"How did you get your booboo?"

"Wow… You ask a lot of questions," Emily laughed. "I had to chase a bad guy away."

"So… You didn't walk into a door? Or a wall?" Henry asked.

"Huh? What? No!" Emily laughed.

"But mommy does it all the time…" Henry voiced in a serious tone, a frown appearing on his face.

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow, an amused expression appearing on her face.

"Okay, I think it's time to go, don't you think?" JJ smiled with an innocent look on her face.

Emily laughed and passed Henry over to Garcia. "Good luck with the date," the tech analyst whispered.

"Thank-you," Emily whispered back before pulling away to stand next to JJ.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Just call when you want to pick him up," Garcia waved the two off as they walked out the door.

"Will do," JJ called over her shoulder.

They reached the car and JJ shoved Emily against the drivers door. She captured Emily's lips with her own and slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Emily groaned and just as she was going to pull JJ tighter against her, the younger woman pulled away.

"I swear to god, Emily! This date better be good because if I don't have sex with you tonight, I'm going to spontaneously combust."

Emily laughed and unlocked the car.


	15. Date: Part 1

**Chapter 15**

Emily looked at herself once more in the mirror. She had told JJ to dress up for the occasion, though she wouldn't tell JJ why. As far as JJ knew, Emily was taking her to an upscale restaurant somewhere in town. However, that was not Emily's plan. Picking up her jacket, Emily pulled it on and picked up her keys off the table as she headed to the door. She walked through the lobby of the apartment complex, nodding at the guy sat behind the desk as she did, and walked over the street to her car.

Emily was actually more nervous than she cared to admit, and now, sitting alone in her car driving to JJ, everything that happened and was going to happen began to hit her. "Perfect timing," the brunette whispered as her grip on the wheel tightened. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and before long, she was pulling up outside JJ's house.

Emily got out of the vehicle and walked across the road. She stopped in front of the door and straightened out her suit before knocking. There was noise from inside before Emily heard the distinct sound of the deadbolt being pulled back before the door opened. The brunette gasped as she looked at JJ and was left speechless.

JJ had straightened her hair and then curled it slightly at the ends, leaving it resting below her shoulders. She was wearing a cobalt blue dress that stopped just above her knees and showed her curves off beautifully. Emily had to admit it definitely brought out JJ's eyes.

"Are you going to say something?" JJ asked with a half smile, looking behind her just to make sure Emily was actually looking at her.

Emily cleared her throat and blushed, moving her gaze from JJ nervously. She rubbed that back of her neck before JJ placed a hand on her face, forcing Emily to look at her.

"Sorry…" Emily said sheepishly. "You just look… Beautiful… Breathtaking even," she admitted in awe as she looked JJ up and down again.

JJ blushed before realising Emily had gone into her own little world again. The blonde clicked her finger in front of Emily's face. "Hello, Emily… Is anybody home?" JJ chuckled. Emily blinked and apologised again. "It's okay, Em. Maybe if you stop floating off to fairly land and we actually go on the date, you can see me without the dress on," JJ laughed.

Emily laughed as well. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," she admitted.

"Well, do you want to come in a minute?" JJ asked. "I've just got to fix my make up a little bit."

"I think you look perfect already, but sure," Emily smiled as she stepped in a closed the door behind her.

JJ had a mirror stood up on the coffee table in the main room, her make-up scattered on the table next to it. The younger woman walked over to it and bent over so she could see herself better. Emily bit her lip as she watched the dress slowly ride up the back of JJ's thighs and her eyed were drawn to JJ's ass. The brunette shook her head as she slowly walked over to JJ and positioned her hips behind her. She bent over so she could whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Teasing isn't nice." Emily nibbled JJ's earlobe.

"Who said I was teasing?" JJ asked as she looked at Emily through the mirror.

"Well…" Emily started as she ran her hands over JJ's ass and back. "I'd say bending over when I have a direct view of your behind, is teasing." The brunette gripped JJ's hips with her hands. "But I wouldn't know. What do you think?" she asked before slowly grinding her pelvis against JJ.

JJ moaned as she placed her hands on the table to steady herself. "Emily," she warned before she felt a hard twitch low in her stomach. She bit her lip to stop herself moaning.

Emily chuckled before stepping back and walking towards the front door. "So, are you ready to go then?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Oh… You are evil!" JJ teased as she stood up and straightened out her dress. "But as a matter of fact, yes, I'm ready."

JJ opened the door and let Emily walk through before she did. Emily stepped out and waited for JJ to lock the door before she entwined her hands with JJ. As they reached the car, Emily gently squeezed JJ's hand before walking to the drivers side and unlocking the vehicle. The both climbed in and Emily began the drive to their destination.

"So…" JJ broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" JJ asked.

Emily smirked as she sped up now that she had reached a rather quiet road with less traffic on. "Nope," she simply answered, looking at JJ with a smug look on her face.

JJ shifted in her seat so she could look at Emily better. "Why?" she drawled as she tilted her head, wanting Emily to just tell her where they were actually going.

"Because it's a surprise," Emily simply answered. JJ bit her lip as she came up with an idea. She placed her hand onto Emily's thigh and began to walk two fingers higher and higher up her leg. "JJ, what are you doing?" Emily questioned, swallowing thickly as she felt JJ's hand getting closer to the seam of her trousers.

"I'm interrogating you and the first thing you do in an interrogation, is use something against the person you need the answer from," JJ answered in a sultry voice as her fingers continued their journey upwards.

"Jennifer…" Emily warned, her voice shaking slightly which didn't help the situation.

"Tell me where we're going," JJ demanded in a seductive tone as she reached Emily's hip.

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. JJ was torturing her, literally, and there was nothing she could do about it. "It's a surprise," the brunette repeated as she held tighter to the wheel of the car.

"Tell me," JJ commanded as her fingers finally reached the seam of Emily's trousers. Emily opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a whimper as JJ put pressure against the material. "Are you still not going to tell me?" JJ asked as she reached for the button on the top of Emily's trousers. However, before she could get any further, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Jennifer, I'm not going to tell you where we are going no matter what you do. You've got to remember, I was with Interpol for a couple of years," Emily retorted smugly.

JJ sighed before she pulled her hand back and looked out the window. "You know, that always worked with Will," JJ admitted as she watched the traffic on the opposite lane drive past.

"Yeah, but I'm not Will," Emily answered as she took a left, stealing a glance at her watch to look at what time it was. She pulled of onto a more secluded road and JJ frowned.

"We're not heading into town?" JJ asked.

"Nope, but like I said, it's a surprise. Just trust me," Emily answered as she reached her hand across and entwined it with JJ's, leaving them resting comfortably on the younger woman's lap.

JJ looked down at their hands and smiled. She picked Emily's hand up and placed on against it, comparing the size of their hands. "Wow…" JJ commented.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I didn't realised I had such small hands… Or are yours just big?" JJ wondered.

Emily laughed. "Reminds me of a conversation I once had with one of my friends," she grinned.

"About what?" JJ asked curiously.

"She asked how lesbians had sex, so I said 'put it this way, the bigger the hands, the better'," Emily smirked. "I can still remember the look on her face… Priceless," she chuckled.

JJ laughed imagining the look one of her friends faces if she told them that. It would be priceless, she had to admit. The car slowed down until Emily brought it to a complete stop. "Close your eyes," Emily said softly.

JJ hesitated for a moment before remembering she trusted Emily. If Emily needed her to close her eyes, there'd be a reason. The younger woman took a deep breath before closing her eyes. Emily's car door shut and she heard the older agent walk around the vehicle. JJ waited until Emily opened the door and she felt a warm breeze against her skin. She felt Emily place her hand on her own and gratefully held it.

"Just trust me," Emily whispered as she gently pulled JJ out of the car and placed her other hand on the small of the blonde's back to lead her in the direction she needed. JJ felt the ground beneath her change before Emily stopped. "Open your eyes."

JJ opened her eyes and then gasped as she looked at their surroundings. Emily had brought her to a lake somewhere and there was a boat tied up to the dock. There were light strung around it and a table and two chairs strategically placed in the centre of the main deck. The sky was clear and the moon reflected of the water, making a nice glow surround them. "It's beautiful," JJ managed to get out as she turned to look at Emily.

Emily smiled and placed her hands on JJ's hips, pulling her closer. "You're worth it," the brunette assure. JJ cupped Emily's face with her hands and leant in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank-you," JJ smiled as she pulled back.

"You're saying thank-you and the date hasn't technically started yet," Emily chuckled quietly.

"I guess I am," JJ shrugged.

Just then, there were footsteps on the pier they were stood on. JJ turned to look and there was a woman around Emily's age with a smile on her face. Emily returned the smile and placed a hand on the small of JJ's back as the woman reached her.

"Jennifer, this is Alice, Alice, this is Jennifer," Emily introduced the two. JJ smiled and shook the other woman's hand as they greeted.

"You got yourself a nice catch," Alice smiled as she shook Emily's hand.

"She's not just a catch, Alice," Emily assured as she greeted her friend.

"Are you ready then?" Alice asked as she began walking back towards the boat. Emily smiled and followed her on.

"Ready for what?" JJ whispered to Emily.

"There's a meal waiting for us on the boat and I managed to persuade Alice to drive us around the lake while we eat," Emily answered with a smile.

They got onto the boat and Emily pulled the chair out for JJ. The younger woman blushed and thanked Emily before sitting down. Emily took the seat opposite her as Alice walked out with two plates. She placed them in front of the two woman and nodded before walking back in the direction she came from.

The plates were still steaming and JJ could smell the food. Her mouth started watering. "What is it?" JJ asked.

"It's chicken with a special sauce Alice makes. She won't tell anyone how she makes it but it is divine. I swear, if that woman had become a cook, she would be a billionaire by now," Emily laughed.

"It smells it," JJ noted as she looked down at the plate.

The boat slowly started moving, sending a light breeze over the two woman. Emily picked up her knife and fork as she began to eat, JJ following her lead.

"Oh my God!" JJ started. "That is…" the younger woman trailed off as she took another bite.

"I know!" Emily agreed. "That's what I told Alice, but she never believes me," she continued.

Emily reached down for something next to her chair and JJ looked up, curious of what the older agent were doing. The brunette picked up two wine glasses and wine from a bucket next to her seat, and placed them on the table.

"Wine?" Emily asked.

"I'd love some," JJ smiled as she watched Emily fill the glasses.

Five minutes later and the two were finished with their meal, just enjoying the scenery that passed the boat. JJ smiled as she looked at Emily and took hold of Emily's hand. "This is perfect," she said softly.

"No…" Emily started as she lifted JJ's hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "You're perfect," she corrected. JJ blushed, suddenly finding something on the table that was rather interesting.

"You know… You could stand at the railing over there," Emily said as she nodded her head towards the back of the boat.

"Really?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. "As long as you don't fall in. Obviously, you do have a tendency to walk into doors and walls so…" she teased.

JJ rolled her eyes as she stood up from her seat. "You better shut up about that," she warned as she took hold of Emily's hand and walked to the back of the boat.

JJ placed her hands on the railing as she watched the water splash out from under the boat. Emily smiled and placed her hands on top of JJ's on the railing, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "This is nice," JJ sighed.

"Yeah," Emily agreed as she placed a gentle kiss on JJ's neck. JJ let out a moan before she could stop herself and Emily quietly laughed against the blonde's shoulder. "Someone's a bit eager."

"I can't help it if you're absolutely irresistible and my body wants you to jump me every time I see you, is it?" JJ feigned being innocent as she turned around to face Emily. She slipped her arms around Emily's neck and pulled the brunette closer.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is it?" Emily returned the questions and then shivered as JJ began playing with the hair at the nape of Emily's neck.

"No… At least I don't think it is," JJ answered, actually rather confused by the question. Emily chuckled and dipped her head as she nibbled JJ's earlobe and then began to kiss her way down the blonde's neck. JJ moaned rather loudly and bent her head back.

"That was a bit loud," Emily commented as she pulled back to look at JJ.

JJ blushed slightly before saying back, "Will said I was loud in bed."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I could make you scream louder than him," Emily smirked.

"Well you're going to have to prove that to me," JJ dared.

"Is that a challenge Agent Jareau?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow as she tilted her head slightly.

"I guess it is," JJ answered.

"Challenge accepted," Emily looked at JJ, her eyes already growing darker.

JJ closed her eyes after she felt another hard twitch for the second time that night and JJ groaned as she rolled her hips against Emily's. "How do you do this to me?" JJ asked as she opened her eyes.

"Do what?" Emily asked as she held her gaze and JJ shivered.

"If you carry on, I'm going to have an orgasm just because I'm looking at you," JJ whispered as her eyes darkened.

Emily laughed. "Now that's definitely not my fault," she argued.

JJ pulled Emily's lips to her own and Emily eagerly accepted the request. Emily ran her hand down JJ's sides as she took a step forward, forcing their bodies closer together. The blonde moaned as her hands wound their way into Emily's air and the brunette swiped her tongue against JJ's bottom lip. JJ moaned and Emily took that as an invitation to slip her tongue into the younger woman's mouth. At that moment, the boat came to a halt and they were back to where Emily had parked her car.

"Bad timing, really bad timing," Emily mumbled as she pulled back, keeping one of her hands entwined with JJ's.

"I'll hopefully see you soon," Alice said as she popped her head from out from the small room on the boat.

"Yeah, me too. Thank-you for this by the way," Emily thanked again.

"Don't mention it. Anything for an old friend," Alice assured.

Emily nodded and JJ thanked her before they walked onto the pier and waved Alice off. The brunette waked JJ back to the car and the two climbed in, but instead of coming back the way they came, Emily drove in the opposite direction.

"We aren't going home?" JJ frowned.

"No, not yet. There's somewhere I want to show you," Emily answered.


	16. I'm over him

**Chapter 16**

Emily began the drive to her next destination. She took a deep breath knowing she hadn't told anyone about this particular spot, and yet here she was, driving to that exact spot with JJ in her car. But she trusted JJ and JJ trusted her, and so Emily thought it was important that she take the younger woman there. Pulling of onto the side of the road, Emily took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked softly.

Emily looked towards JJ and smiled. "Yeah, come on," the brunette ushered a she got out of the car.

JJ climbed out of the passenger seat and entwined her hand with Emily's as the older woman led her down a dirt path. It was dark, but the moonlight was bright which enabled JJ to see better, though she didn't know where Emily was taking her.

"It's just down here," Emily informed as she took a left, of the dirt path and through some bushed. The sight that greeted JJ caused her to gasp.

"How did you find this?" JJ asked as she hesitantly stepped forward.

"I was driving down the road after the case with that man, that was killing the brunette woman in there home, making them live out his fantasy first," Emily answered. She could have said the mans name, but it made her feel nauseas just thinking about him. "My GPS was playing up, so I turned off and just drove. I ended up here… Out of luck I guess." she finished.

"It's beautiful…" JJ breathed.

After stepped out the bushes, they ended up on a cliff. There was a couple of metres of grass before the land ended, just like that. But it gave a perfect view of DC. The reds, yellows and oranges from the cars and street lights seemed to mesh together, giving a nice glow to the city. It was a clear night as well, meaning all the stars could be seen perfectly.

"I know…" Emily agreed. "After that, I started coming here to think," the older woman said as she stepped to the edge, sitting herself down and dangling her feet off the side.

"Isn't that dangerous," JJ noted as she peered over the edge. The drop had to be at least two hundred metres down and all that was at the bottom was a grassy hill.

"No… Unless you jump off," Emily chuckled. "Come and sit next to me," she patted the space next to her.

"I'm not too keen on heights," JJ admitted as she sat a couple of metres from the edge. "Can you not just come and sit here?" she asked.

"Sure," Emily nodded as she got back up and sat behind JJ, shuffling back to lean against a tree as JJ leant against Emily's front. Emily slipped her hands around JJ's waist and JJ smiled, placing her hands on top of Emily's. "You know…" Emily started hesitantly. "This is where I came when I made the decision that I would run from you guys after I knew Doyle was back… "I was sat right here."

"Em…" JJ sympathised as she squeezed the brunette's hands. "You do know we could have helped, right?"

"I know," Emily answered as she nuzzled her nose into JJ's neck. "But it was my fight, not yours, and the fact I never told you guys about him… It just wouldn't of been right about me to ask."

JJ frowned. "You dying because we couldn't get there in time wouldn't of been right," the blonde argued. There was silence for a few minutes before JJ broke it again. "You're still not over Doyle are you?" she asked.

Emily felt goose bumps rise on her skin and shivered. Did they really have to talk about this now? Then again, Emily was the one that had originally brought the topic up. "No," she whispered as she placed a kiss on JJ's shoulder. "I saw a shrink but… The questions they ask where made by us. I said what he wanted to hear… Maybe I shouldn't have," Emily doubted her decision.

"I'm sure you did what you thought was right at the time," JJ reassured Emily. Emily didn't answer. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

"Will never did anything like this," the younger woman admitted.

Emily sighed. Why did JJ keep comparing her to Will? "You keep talking about Will."

"Sorry," JJ apologised. She hadn't even realised she'd been doing it.

"You know… If we're going to fast and you want us to slow down. I'd understand," Emily said softly.

JJ pulled out of Emily's embrace and staying sat on the floor, turned around to look at her. "We're not, Em. I haven't even realised I had been, I swear… I guess I'm just realising that he really has gone," the younger woman admitted.

"Exactly my point," Emily pointed out. "You've only just realised that he isn't coming back. Maybe you need more time to… Wrap your head around all this."

JJ shook her head and let out a humourless chuckle as she crossed her arms across her chest, virtually making a barrier between herself and Emily. "Me? You're the one who can't even tell me that you love me!" JJ spat and Emily physically flinched. "I'm already over him, Em. What about you?"

"I don't need to get over him, Jennifer… I was never with him," the older woman argued. "If you were actually over him, you'd stop comparing me to him, because no offence, but I have never laid a hand on a woman!"

"Urg! And you think he chose that! His Dad died for gods sake and his mother… She doesn't even want anything to do with him! She didn't even show up at the wedding!" JJ shouted as she stood up.

"His Dad died years ago!" Emily scoffed as she stood up to look JJ in the eye. "And to be honest, I really don't care if he has mommy problems. So do I, but I don't' sit there getting drunk all night."

"I thought you told me to stop comparing you to Will?" JJ asked as she took a step forward into Emily's personal space.

"I did," Emily answered as she also took a step forward.

Their faces were now mere centimetres apart. "So why did you just do it?"

"Why are you changing the subject?" Emily replied JJ's question with a question.

JJ eyes flickered to Emily's lips and then back to her eyes. It seemed Emily was thinking the same thing as she was also staring intently at JJ's lips before her eyes moved back to look into JJ's. The blonde grabbed hold of Emily's shirt and pushed her against the tree. "Does it really matter?"

"I don't know. You asked the first question, not me," Emily retorted.

JJ opened her mouth, but then thought against it, instead, she latched her lips onto Emily's. Emily's hand went to JJ's hips where she pulled the younger woman tighter against her. Winding her hands into Emily's hair, JJ forced her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Emily moaned as a fight for dominance began. Using what grip she had, Emily spun JJ around and pushed the blonde against the tree, pulling back to pull in a breath.

"If that's what I'm going to get for arguing with you, there's going to be hell of a lot more fighting," Emily chuckled.

"I'm so looking forward to it," JJ replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. When she looked back at Emily, the older woman was staring at her, a small smile appearing on her face as she cupped JJ's cheek. "What?" JJ whispered.

"I've just realised something…" Emily admitted. JJ raised one eyebrow. "I love you."

"I love you too, Em," JJ smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Emily wiped it away with her thumb. "Can we go home?" JJ asked as she entwined one of her hands with Emily's.

"Sure," Emily answered as she stepped back, keeping their hands together. "Anyway… I've still got that challenge I need to win," she smirked.

JJ playfully nudged her. "Ssshhh," she placed a finger on her lip before moving it and placing a soft kiss on Emily's lips. "That's just between you and me."

"Kay," Emily smiled.

"Now, wonder woman, how do we get out of your secret outside liar?" JJ asked with a smirk of her own.

"Now, now… Let's not call it that. Garcia wouldn't be very happy," Emily winked. JJ laughed and let Emily lead her back through the bush.

Twenty minutes later and Emily was parking in JJ's driveway. She got out of the car and opened the door for JJ, offering out her hand which JJ gladly took. Emily walked JJ to the door where they stood a bit awkwardly for a moment. "I should probably go home," Emily mumbled. She turned around and stopped her movements as she heard JJ call her name. Her hand was on the car door handle.

"Stay?" JJ pleaded, watching as Emily didn't turn around. "Please…"

Emily took her hand away from the handle and turned to look at JJ, fiddling with the car keys. She sighed before looking up at JJ. "I think we're going too fast…" Emily admitted, thought JJ barely heard it. "I don't think you're properly over him yet."

JJ swallowed the lump in her throat and walked towards Emily. The brunette dropped her gaze, not wanting to see the imminent heartache that would lie there. However, JJ had other ideas as JJ placed two fingers under the brunette's chin, forcing Emily's eyes to meet her own. She leant in and pressed a lingering kiss against the older woman's lips.

She pulled back and looked at Emily. "Please?" she asked again. Emily looked at JJ before nodding, letting the younger woman pull her into the house.

JJ pulled Emily into the kitchen after shutting the door. She took the keys from Emily's hand and tossed them onto the table. "Emily look at me," JJ said softly. "I'm over him," she promised, but she still saw the uncertainty in Emily's eyes.

JJ took hold of Emily's hand and placed them on her hips before bringing her own hands around Emily's neck. Slowly, she pulled Emily towards her, smiling softly when Emily didn't pull away, but instead stepped forward. "I want to believe you," she whispered as she gently massaged JJ's waist, looking the blonde in the eye.

JJ brought one hand to cup Emily's cheek, the slight bruising still there causing JJ to wince. "Then let me prove it to you" she pleaded.

Emily searched JJ eyes and finding what ever it was she was looking for, leant down to kiss JJ. It was a soft kiss and only lasted a few seconds before the brunette pulled back. "JJ… I don't know…" Emily trailed of as she dropped her forehead to JJ's shoulder.

"Em…" JJ started. She sighed and took hold of Emily's hands again as she led her to the stairs. She turned around as she reached the top step and pulled Emily into her room, placing the brunette's hands on her hips again as she pushed th door shut. Turning around again, she pushed Emily to sit on the end of the bed.

Emily sat on the end of the bed and looked at JJ, wondering what exactly the younger woman was going to do. JJ took a few steps back before reaching behind her back for the zipper on the top of her dress. She pulled it down slowly and then seductively swayed her hips, causing the dress to fall to the floor. "Is this enough for you yet?" JJ asked, now clad in only her bra and panties.

Emily knew it was wrong. It was too early and they were going too fast, but could she really resist JJ right now? Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, Emily stood by her first decision. "Jennifer…" she warned. "We shouldn't be…" the brunette trailed off as JJ reached for her bra clasp and unhooked it, letting it fall down her arms and onto the floor.

Emily eyes darkened as she stared at JJ's chest. This was not how it was meant to play out. "Jennifer…" she started.

"Emily, just shut up…" JJ shook her head as she walked towards the bed and straddled Emily. "Now," she trailed a hand over Emily's chest. "I think you're wearing too many clothes.

JJ leant forward to crash their lips together, but Emily pulled back just a little and it was enough to slow the kiss down. Slowly, Emily parted her lips, sucking JJ's bottom lip into her mouth as her hands reached up to JJ's breasts, kneading them together. JJ moaned, giving Emily the chance to slip her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Tangling her hair into Emily's hair, JJ deepened the kiss, tongues entwined as hands roamed.

The blonde gasped as Emily picked her up and turned them around, gently lying JJ down on the bed and then settling down her weight on top of her, bracing herself on her hands either side of JJ's face. JJ slipped her hands under Emily's blazer to her back, forcing the jacket off of the older woman. The blonde threw it to the side of the bed and then reached for the buttons on Emily's shirt.

Emily pulled off her own slacks and panties in one swift motion before turning her attention to JJ, who was still trying to unbutton the brunette's shirt. She managed to unbutton the last button and pulled it off, tossing it in the same direction as the rest of the clothes had gone. The brunette leant down to kiss JJ again and the younger woman reached for Emily's bra clasp, unhooking it and then gasping as their bear breasts collided. JJ hand's gripped at Emily's shoulders as her hips jumped in the air, desperately needing to hurry it up, needing that touch she knew only Emily could give.

"Jennifer…" Emily whispered. JJ ignored her and continued to force Emily to touch her. "Jennifer, stop!" Emily snapped as she pulled herself up, creating some distance, but doing it so she was still able to look into her eyes. "Jennifer… Maybe," Emily sighed, she couldn't believe she was this close to making love to JJ and was going to turn the offer down. "I still think it's too early," Emily apologised.

"No…" JJ whimpered, her eyes pleading Emily to understand.

She needed this. It wasn't just sex that was going to help her forget Will, she needed to know this Emily was the same Emily she was with a few nights ago. It sounded stupid to herself, so god knows what it would sound like to other people, but this was the deal breaker. She loved Emily and she'd be damned if she ever lost her again. It wasn't going to happen. So not only was this assurance that JJ had chosen the right decision, but her declaration that she loved Emily.

"Then relax, stop gripping and relax," the brunette told JJ softly.

JJ bit her lip and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before opening them again. "Okay," she agreed, her hands letting go of their death grip on Emily's shoulders.

Emily leant down and kissed JJ, silently thanking her before pulling up and smiling. The blonde wound her hands into Emily' hair and pulled her back down again, for a longer and more passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined together, gently exploring each others mouths.

Emily's lips left JJ's mouth to start a trail of kisses down JJ's neck. She nibbled the skin under JJ's earlobe and the younger woman whimpered as her hips bucked in the air. Emily smiled, realising she had found a sensitive spot, and continued to lick and suck the area for a few more seconds, liking the way JJ would writhe beneath her. Then she continued the trail of kisses down the blonde's neck, slowly licking her way down. She reached JJ's breasts and then stopped.

"You're beautiful," Emily whispered as she looked up at JJ. JJ smiled and caressed Emily's face in a loving gesture. The brunette smiled back before continuing to explore JJ with her lips.

Emily kissed around JJ's nipple, teasing the younger woman. "Em…" JJ moaned, her hands trying to force the older woman to hurry. "Please," she begged, realising Emily wasn't going any quicker. The brunette smiled against JJ's skin before taking the peaked nipple into her mouth. She sucked the teat and swirled her tongue around it, rolling the other nipple with her fingers. Emily swapped, making sure to give both breasts the attention they deserved before continuing her journey down.

The brunette kissed her way down JJ's taught stomach, dipping her tongue into JJ's navel before continuing down to the top of the blonde's panties. She used her teeth to drag the panties excruciatingly slowly down JJ's legs. JJ whimpered and bent her knees, opening herself up to Emily. Emily smiled knowing that she was teasing JJ by going so slowly, but didn't quicken her pace. She reached JJ's thigh and slowly licked her way up before swapping to JJ's other leg.

"Emily… Please," JJ whimpered, tugging lightly on the brunette's hair.

Emily gave in and positioned herself between JJ's legs, blowing lightly causing the younger woman's hips to lift of the bed and a strangled cry to slip out of her mouth.

"Em… Oh god… Please… No more teasing… Please," JJ's hands tightened in her hair, her legs opening up wider.

JJ felt Emily move and then her tongue was there, right there. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as an incoherent sentence of mumbled words tumbled out of her lips. Emily smiled as she began to flick her tongue against JJ's clit and she knew JJ was already close. She could feel the younger woman beginning to tense already.

Hooking her arm around JJ's waist, she pinned her to the other bed, slipping two fingers from her free hand into JJ. "Oh god," JJ's voice was shaking as she felt a burn begin low in her stomach.

Emily lashed at JJ's clit, increasing the speed of her thrusts as JJ began to tremble. Her hands balled into fists in Emily's hair as her back arched off the bed and Emily sucked JJ's clit into her mouth, sending the younger woman spiralling over the edge. "Emily!" JJ screamed out. Emily continued to place kitten licks against JJ's clit, making sure to draw the younger woman's orgasm out as much as she could. A slight tug against her hair caused Emily to look up.

JJ was staring up at her with a clouded expression. "Come here," she whispered and Emily gladly accepted the kiss JJ offered.

Using her grip on Emily's shoulders, JJ rolled them around, pinning Emily to the bed. "My turn," she grinned as she trailed a hand between their bodies.

Emily whimpered as she let her head drop back against the pillow. She knew this was going to be a long night.


	17. Problems and Solutions

**Chapter 17**

JJ woke up to the shrill ring of a phone. It wasn't her cell phone, she knew that much. She'd heard her cell phone ring enough times to know what that sounded like. JJ frowned when she figured out that it was her land line. Nobody really rung that phone any more because JJ was barely around to answer it. Not wanting to wake Emily up, she sneaked out of the bed and pulled on a robe. Looking behind her at the peacefully sleeping brunette, JJ smiled. She turned around and tip-toed out of the room, pulling the door shut quietly behind her. JJ hurried down the stairs and pulled the phone from the hook.

"Hello?" JJ started when no-one on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Hello, good morning, ma'am. Is this Jennifer Jareau?" it was a woman's voice on the other end of the phone, but not one that JJ herself recognised.

"Yes," JJ answered cautiously.

"I'm Abby Regon, we haven't met before but I'm William LaMontagne's lawyer-." JJ cut Abby off.

"Excuse me? Lawyer? Why has he got a lawyer?" the blonde began to panic as she sat down onto the couch, pulling the robe tighter around herself.

"He wants to fight for the custody of his son, Henry LaMontagne," Abby informed formally.

"His son? We weren't married when I gave birth… He's my son!" JJ argued, one hand running through her hair.

"I understand this, Jennifer-."

"JJ. You call me JJ."

"JJ," Abby continued. "But he signed the birth certificate and was present at the time, therefore her has the right to fight for legal custody of Henry."

"But… But Henry's my baby. He can't take Henry," JJ said more to herself than the lawyer on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. The court order will come through the post some time this week, hopefully in the next couple of days." The line went dead.

JJ stared at the phone before placing it on the table. She covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide as she realised everything that had happened and everything that could've happened. Her eyes filled with tears as it suddenly hit her. She could loose Henry. JJ could loose her son. Taking a shaky breath, JJ stood up and made her way upstairs.

Opening the bedroom door slowly, JJ looked at Emily. She contemplated waking the brunette up and talking to her, but Emily needed her sleep. Like the doctor had said, rest would make the bruises heal quicker. JJ bit her lip and sighed as deciding it was best if she let Emily sleep. She crept past the bed and slipped into the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the robe drop to the floor. JJ stepped into the shower and let the heat wash over her, wishing it would wash away everything that was happening at this moment in time and that everything would be just as simple. That Emily would move in and Henry would stay with them both.

However, JJ knew that wouldn't happen. She knew it wouldn't be that simple and that the next month would be challenge after challenge after challenge. All JJ could hope was the stress didn't become too much for Emily. She hoped that they would make it through all this and by the end of it, still be as in love as they are now.

JJ had never felt so strongly about anyone before. She didn't think it was possible until she had met Emily. Sure, back when she was a teenager or adult even, she had _thought _she knew what love was. And then she had been told she had to brief a new agent on protocol. That had shattered everything she ever thought was love and now… Now she knew what love was.

JJ hadn't even realised she had been crying until strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her in tight. Suddenly letting go completely, JJ thankfully clung on to the figure, hiding her face into the crook Emily's neck as her body began to shake with the audible sobs that managed to escape from JJ.

"Ssshhh," Emily soothed, one hand running through the blonde's hair, one hand rubbing small, gently circles on the small of JJ's back.

"I'm sorry," JJ sniffed, not daring to pull away from Emily in case she broke down again.

"It's okay," Emily assured as she placed both hands on the small of JJ's back and kissed the younger woman's forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked.

JJ pulled away and looked at Emily. "Yeah, I…" JJ wasn't too sure how to start.

"Take your time," Emily smiled, seeing the conflict of emotions play across JJ's face.

JJ took a deep breath before answering. "Will wants custody of Henry," JJ eyes began to fill with tears again and she started to panic. "She can't take him, Emily. Don't let him take my baby!" she cried.

"Hey, calm down," Emily pulled JJ towards her again. "I won't, I promise."

"You promise?" JJ mumbled against the brunette's neck.

"I promise," Emily vowed. "And I'm pretty sure after getting arrested for assault, that his case won't even go through."

"But… His lawyer… She phone this morning," JJ argued as she pulled back to look at Emily.

"His lawyer?" Emily asked. JJ nodded. "She's playing with you. Just like our cases, the cause has to go through plenty of people before it can be made into an official court procedure. Unless a barrister or a judge of the law calls, she can't do anything," the brunette assured, knowing the procedures from past experience when her mother and father divorced.

"She said that the papers would come through the post soon though…" JJ was getting confused.

Emily shook her head. "They're just the legal papers. Trust me, with the FBI backing you up and the fact he's been arrested for assaulting a federal agent… I don't think it's likely the court will think the cause is worthwhile," Emily explained.

"Which mean?" JJ questioned.

"Basically, he's going to be faced with rejection. He'll be told no and he won't even have the chance to take you to court about it," Emily elaborated.

JJ frowned, thinking about what Emily said and the conversation she had with Abby that morning. Finally decided to trust Emily, JJ placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. "Thank-you," she smiled.

"Anytime," Emily smiled back. "Now… As to you returning the favour," the brunette smirked as her eyes twinkled mischievously, her hand drawing lines up and down JJ's back.

"Absolutely insatiable," JJ grinned as she watched Emily's eyes darken.

"We've only had sex twice so far… I wouldn't say that makes me insatiable," Emily whispered as she pulled JJ closer and rested her forehead against the younger woman's.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to have sex a lot more so you _are _insatiable," JJ retorted smugly.

"I think we're going to have to aren't we? Don't want the media to find out you've been wrong about something," Emily chuckled.

"Ssshhh," JJ urged. "They might hear you…" JJ captured Emily's lips with her own. Emily had thought of a sarcastic remark about how loud JJ was during sex, but decided the actual act of sex seemed more appealing, so let it slip.

JJ opened her mouth and Emily slipped her tongue in, gently caressing JJ's mouth. Emily took a step forwards, forcing JJ to take a step back. The blonde hissed as her back hit the cold tile wall and her hands gripped Emily's shoulders, electing a low growl from the brunette. Emily pulled her mouth away from JJ's and began a trail of kisses down her neck, sucking lightly once she reached JJ's pulse point. Moaning, JJ forced Emily's head lower and the brunette made no attempt to fight.

Emily reached JJ's breasts and caressed them with her hands, biting her lip when she heard the noises she was evicting from JJ. She leant forward and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly as she pinched and rolled the other nipple with her fingers. The shrill ringing of a cell phone caused Emily to pull back and look at JJ quizzically.

"It's mine," JJ informed as she stepped out of the shower and quickly pulled a towel around her. "Let's hope it's not a case," she called to Emily as she rushed into the bedroom and picked her cell phone up from the bedside table.

"Jareau," JJ answered.

"No, sweetie. Haven't you learned to look at the caller id on the cell phone," Garcia scolded and JJ could actually see the image of Garcia frowning on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, PG," JJ giggled. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm happier than the guy at the end of the rainbow, however, I came to ask if you are okay," Garcia admitted.

"Me, why?" JJ questioned.

"Well my Miss. Blonde… It's three o'clock in the afternoon and you haven't picked Henry up," Garcia explained.

JJ dropped onto the bed face first. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's okay, sweetie. Morgan's going to drop him off, he wants to see the knight in shining armour anyway," Garcia smiled into the phone.

JJ rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "Tell him thank-you and she's okay."

"I did, but my chocolate hunk wanted to see for himself, you know how protective he gets over family and stuff," Garcia reminded.

"Yeah…" JJ nodded, remembering just how protective he could get, especially after the confrontation she had with him at her wedding.

"So… I'm guessing you did the deed?" Garcia asked.

JJ laughed. "Yes, we've done the deed," the blonde admitted.

Garcia squealed on the other end of the phone and JJ had to pull it away from her ear. "How was it? Was she good? You never told me if she was a good kisser or not? Oh wait… How did the date go?" Garcia began firing questions at JJ.

"Calm down…" JJ giggled. "The date was… Wow. We went on a boat ride and it was really, really romantic. If I wasn't in love with her to begin with, I definitely would have been after that… And as for being a good kisser… She could win any argument over with a bit of lip action. She's the best kisser I've ever met!" JJ answered, biting her lip as she remembered last night.

JJ heard Garcia clap and let out a little squeak. "Okay, now here comes the most important question. How was the sex?" Garcia asked.

"Sex… Can you even call it that. I don't think that's a good enough name for what we did last night. Even amazing is an understatement," JJ was still replaying last night in her head.

"Oh… My… GOD! Okay, so details!" Garcia demanded.

"All I'm going to say is she knows how to use her mouth… And that's all you're getting," JJ answered cryptically.

"I'm getting more information from you at work tomorrow!" Garcia threatened.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow then, because I'm not saying anything else," JJ said smugly.

"Fine!" Garcia huffed. "I think Morgan will be at yours in about… Twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. And thank-you for looking after Henry for me," JJ smiled.

"It's okay sweet cheeks, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Garcia promised before putting down the phone. JJ put the phone down on the bedside table and lay down on the bed, sighing contently.

"I'm really that good, huh?" Emily asked with a smirk. JJ turned around and Emily was leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around herself, but it didn't look like she had actually dried herself.

JJ smiled and stood up, dropping the towel to the floor. "Well… I might need reminding," she teased as she walked to stand in front of Emily.

Emily let her eyes roam down JJ's body and back up again, biting her lip once she reached JJ's eyes. "I'll be happy to help," Emily said in a sultry voice that sent shivers down JJ's spine.

"I'm sure you would," JJ agreed as she slipped her hands around Emily's neck and Emily took hold of JJ's waist, gently caressing the blonde's sides. "But we have twenty minutes to get changed before Morgan get's here," JJ smirked.

"Way to kill the mood," Emily laughed. "But I guess we should get changed. Can I borrow some clothes… I don't have any," the brunette suddenly remembered.

"I'd be perfectly happy with you walking around naked," JJ shrugged.

"Hmmm… I bet you would," Emily brought one of her hands up to tuck some hair behind JJ's ear. "But I don't think you'd want Morgan to," she whispered in the younger woman's ear.

"Definitely not…" JJ agreed as she pulled back to place a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. "Just get something out of the draws, I'm not too bothered what."

Fifteen minutes later and Emily was walking down the stairs in a pair of JJ's sweats and a shirt. JJ was making coffee and turned around to look at Emily. Emily froze on the bottom step and stared at JJ's shirt. The blonde looked around to make sure Emily was looked at her before looking back towards Emily quizzically. "What?" she asked as she leant back against the side casually.

"The neck on that top's a bit low isn't it…?" Emily questioned as she walked into the kitchen.

JJ looked down at the shirt and back up at Emily. "No…"

Emily raised one eyebrow and stood in front of JJ. "Well if I was to just…" Emily trailed off as she placed a finger down the front of JJ shirt and pulled it back, looking down JJ's cleavage. "I have a perfect view of your-."

JJ wafted Emily away with a giggle. "Shut up."

"But it's true…" Emily smiled as she pulled JJ towards her and nibbled her way down the younger woman's neck.

JJ moaned and pushed Emily away. "And we have a couple of minutes before Morgan turns up, so no sex, low cleavage or not."

"See, you just admitted it. I was right again!" Emily said smugly. JJ just rolled her eyes. Then Emily suddenly realised what JJ had said. "No sex," she pouted.

JJ burst into laughter. "No sex," she repeated as she kissed Emily softly and turned back to making the coffee.

"What do you mean no sex?" Emily complained as she stood behind JJ and slipped her hands around the younger woman's waist. "You can't say no sex when I can just peep over your shoulder and-."

"Stop that," JJ chuckled as she pushed Emily away.

"You're mean," Emily pouted.

"Great way of persuading me to give you sex," JJ said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Oh… I get it, you want a bit of lip action," Emily laughed, remembering JJ's earlier conversation to Garcia over the phone.

"Hey! You can't mention that in public," JJ warned as she stirred some sugar into the coffee.

"I know," Emily smiled. "I have to go home today," she sighed.

JJ froze for a moment before turning around. "Why?" the blonde asked.

"All my clothes are at my place," Emily reminded. "Including work clothes and we have work tomorrow."

JJ turned around and finished making the coffee. She placed Emily's on the table in front of her before taking a seat opposite Emily, nursing her own coffee in her hands. "Well… Why don't I wash the suit you wore for the date?" JJ offered.

"It's a bit posh for work don't you think…?" Emily questioned. She shrugged before continuing. "It has to be dry cleaned and pressed anyway. Only problem with buying designer suits like that."

JJ took a sip of her coffee while she thought of a possible solution. "What if I just ironed it?" she asked.

"Would that work?" Emily frowned.

"I don't know… We could always try it," JJ shrugged. The conversation was stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Emily offered.

Emily stood up from the seat and began the walk to the door. She pulled it open and smiled when she saw Morgan and Henry at the door.

"Hey little man," Emily smiled as she leant down and accepted the hug the little boy offered you. "Mummy's in the kitchen," she informed as she watched Henry run past her and wrap himself around his mum's leg.

"So what? No hello for me," Morgan joked with a laugh.

Emily stood up and smiled. "Hey!" she greeted, over enthusiastically.

Morgan just shook his head before asking, "How are the bruises?"

"Well, they're just about gone on my face. The doctor was right, it was just swelling. It seems Will isn't such the man he makes out he is," Emily chuckled.

"I'm glad," Morgan smiled as he patted Emily's shoulder and walked past her into the house.

* * *

A couple of hours later and JJ was in the kitchen washing the dishes. She could hear Emily and Henry laughing in the main room and she was glad they were having so much fun together. There was no where for Henry to go whilst she was in work, so JJ had decided to drop him off at the day care at Quantico until she could get a sitter, though she didn't know how soon that would be. JJ finished the washing up and dried her hands. She walked to the open ark that made the kitchen and lounge open, and leant against it. She smiled as she watched Emily tickle Henry.

"I'm going to get you!" Emily laughed as she crawled after Henry.

"No!" Henry laughed as he continued to try and get away from Emily.

Emily laughed and then managed to take hold of Henry, pulling him down and beginning a relentless tickle attack. She rolled over onto her back, letting Henry crawl onto her stomach before she lifted him into the air. Henry smiled before yawning.

"Are you tired, Champ?" Emily asked as she brought Henry down to lie on top of her, wrapping her arms around him.

Henry snuggled his face under Emily's chin and fisted her shirt. "I'm sleepy," he confirmed. "But I don't want to go… To… Bed," he managed to get our as he stifled another yawn.

"Sorry, little man, but I think it's your bed time anyway," Emily said as she shuffled so she was sitting up before managing to keep Henry balanced on her hip as she stood up.

"Can I say goodnight to mommy?" he asked.

"Of course you can," Emily smiled. She looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was JJ, staring adoringly at the two. Emily walked over and handed Henry to JJ.

"Goodnight, mommy," Henry said sleepily, placing a kiss on JJ's cheek.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" JJ asked as she gave Henry a kiss back.

"Can Aunt Emmy take me to bed?" Henry pleaded, looking to his left to make sure Emily was still stood there.

"Of course," JJ smiled as she handed him back to Emily.

Emily gestured to JJ that she'd be five minutes before carrying Henry up the stairs. JJ bit her lip and she debated whether to wait down stairs or follow Emily up, but eventually, the opportunity to see Emily put Henry to bed was too great. She quietly tip-toed up the stairs to Henry's room. JJ peeked her head in, making sure Emily wouldn't see her.

"But, Aunt Emmy, I'm really not tired," Henry insisted as he stifled yet another yawn.

"I believe you, champ," Emily laughed as she rolled her eyes. Henry pouted.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Henry frowned, looking expectantly at Emily.

Emily thought about the answer but didn't know if JJ wanted her there or not. "I'll be here in the morning, but I'm not too sure if I'll be coming back after work," the brunette admitted, not wanting to get Henry's hopes up only to disappoint him.

"Can you ask mommy if you can sleep over? You could sleep in here! Mommy says I'll be getting a big boy's bed soon," Henry smiled proudly.

"Really? Wow, well done, champ," Emily smiled as he ruffled Henry's hair which got her an unimpressed look from the little boy.

"So are you going to ask, mommy?" Henry asked again.

"I don't want to be rude, Henry. It isn't my house. I wouldn't want to intrude," Emily admitted.

Henry yawned before rolling over and pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "I want you to stay," he mumbled.

"I know, we'll see," Emily smiled as she kissed Henry's forehead. "Goodnight." However, she didn't get a response because Henry had already fallen to sleep. She top-toed out of the room and smiled as she saw JJ waiting at the end of the corridor for her, standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Emily walked over and gently kissed JJ before pulling back.

"You're really good with him," JJ admitted as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Yeah?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

JJ nodded. "And I'm pretty sure you deserve something for it," the blonde said seductively.

"And what are my options?" Emily asked, pretending she had no idea what JJ was talking about.

"I could give you a hint…" JJ offered.

Emily watched as JJ pulled her shirt over her head, unclasped her bra and tossed them behind her into the bedroom. The brunette let her eyes roam over honey toned skin up to luscious breasts. Biting her lip, Emily looked behind her to make sure Henry was asleep, but two fingers under her chin stopped her.

"He's asleep, Em," JJ assured in a hushed whisper.

"But what if he wakes up? What if _we _wake him up?" Emily stressed as she looked behind her towards Henry's room.

"Em…" JJ took hold of Emily's hands and brought them up to her breasts, squeezing softly.

Emily whimpered as she felt a familiar pang low in her stomach. She leant her head against JJ's as she rolled the blonde's nipples with her fingers. JJ gasped as her hands wound there way into Emily's hair and she opened her eyes, her breaths already turning into pants. She bit her bottom lip and kissed Emily softly. Emily closed her eyes and captured JJ's top lip between her own. The blonde pulled back and looked at Emily before taking one of Emily's hands and pulling her into the bedroom.

Emily stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She turned JJ around and pushed her against the door, slipping a thigh between the younger woman's legs as she began to rock against her. JJ moaned as her hands gripped onto Emily's shoulders she began to grind against the brunette's thigh and her head dropped to the door behind her.

JJ tugged at Emily's clothes, silently asking her to take them off. Emily placed her hands at the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulled over her head. The blonde slipped her hand around Emily's back to unclasp the bra. She let it fall of Emily's arms before tossing it onto the floor. Emily then immediately turned her attention to JJ's breasts. She dipped her head down and took a nipple into her mouth, caressing the teat with her tongue. The brunette then dropped onto the floor, kneeling down so she could pull JJ's slacks and panties down.

JJ dug her nails into Emily's scalp as she felt the older agent kiss and lick her way down her stomach. Emily nipped JJ's thighs before running her hands up the younger woman's legs. She looked up at JJ. "You're beautiful," Emily whispered, almost as though she was in awe of the blonde's beauty. JJ smiled and gestured for Emily to stand back up. Emily did and was pulled roughly into a deep kiss. Neither woman pulled out until they were completely breathless.

JJ leant her head against Emily's and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

Emily nuzzled her nose into JJ's neck and smiled. "I love you too."

JJ bit her lips and took hold of Emily's hand as she walked to the bed, swaying her hips seductively. She settled herself down in the middle of the bed and then gripped Emily's waist, pulling the brunette on top of her. The brunette braced herself on her forearms and let JJ pull her slacks and panties down. JJ threw them across the room before hooking one of her hands around Emily's neck to pull the older agents lips to her own.

Emily slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth and JJ moaned, her hands gliding up and down Emily's back causing Emily to shiver. JJ caressed Emily's cheek as they pulled out of the kiss. She smiled and Emily smiled back. Emily dipped her head down and nipped under JJ's earlobe. JJ ground up into Emily and the brunette could feel how wet JJ was. She pulled back and let out a whimper as another pang or arousal hit her.

JJ hand hovered over Emily's left breast and the older woman looked down at JJ. She knew what JJ was looking at but just wanted to confirm it to herself. Emily went to move but JJ gripped Emily's shoulder, effectively stopping Emily from going anywhere.

"Don't Em…" JJ pleaded in a hushed tone. Emily hesitated for a moment, but stayed still, keeping her eyes tight shut. "Why do you hide them?" JJ asked.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked at JJ. She swallowed thickly as she thought of an answer. "I'm a Prentiss… The scars make me weak."

JJ frowned as she cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands, forcing the older woman to look at her. "Em… Your scars don't make you weak, they make you strong. Scars show what you went through, what you survived," JJ corrected as she looked up into Emily's eyes, but there was something there she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Emily could tell that JJ thought what she was saying was right, and she was, but she didn't understand why Emily felt that. "This scar shows that someone managed to take control of my life, so much so, that even though I lived through it, you still had to turn up at my funeral," Emily argued weakly.

JJ didn't need to ask who Emily was talking about. Anybody who knew Emily well would have been able to work out who she was talking about. "Em…" JJ started, but she knew there was no way she was going to get though to Emily. However, she was determined to help Emily get over Doyle. It was clear to see that Emily wasn't anywhere near over the whole incident. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jennifer," Emily smiled.

JJ felt Emily slip to fingers into her and whimpered as she let her head drop back to the pillow. Emily circled JJ's clit with her thumb and took a nipple into her mouth. She circled the teat with her tongue before sucking gently. JJ moaned as one hand wrapped into Emily's hair, her other hand clenched the pillow behind her. She could already feel the familiar burning sensation low in her stomach and JJ knew she wouldn't last long but tensed her muscles, wanting it to last as long as she could.

Emily turned her attention to JJ's neck, sucking and kissing the skin before nipping JJ's pulse point. She felt JJ's hips buck and looked down at JJ. "Let go," Emily ushered, knowing JJ was trying to stop herself from letting go.

Emily leant down and kissed JJ softly, tugging on JJ's lower lip as she pulled back. JJ opened her eyes and was lost into soulful brown eyes staring back at her. She felt the burning sensation began to spread and she gripped onto Emily's fingers, pulling them deeper. Emily touched her in just the right place and JJ let out a drawled out moan that contained her lovers name along with a few incoherent thought. JJ fell back to the bed and began to pull in ragged breaths, trying desperately to get her breath back.

When she opened her eyes, Emily was staring down at her. "You're good at that," JJ smiled with a little chuckle.

Emily smiled. "I could say the same about you."

"We are _so _not going to be able to get up for work tomorrow," JJ commented as she gripped Emily's shoulders and rolled them over.

"I have nothing against that," Emily retorted with a smirk.

JJ leant down and captures Emily's lips with her own, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

**I'm going on holiday with my mum for the next week, so updates might be even further apart than they are now. Sorry... I'll try and update as much as I can but I just wanted to warn you all. Thank-you to my reviewers as well :) Phoenix**


	18. Flashback

**Chapter 18**

"Okay, more information… Now!" Garcia demanded as JJ walked into her liar and sat on the only spare seat in the room.

"There isn't much more to say!" JJ argued, though the little smile on her face told the tech analyst otherwise. Garcia gave her a look. "There isn't, I told you everything yesterday," the blonde vowed, but Garcia really wasn't falling for it.

"Okay sunshine… You may be able to fool a hungry herd of newspaper reporters and journalists, but I am neither. Now spill!" Garcia frowned, folding her arms across her chest as she looked at JJ.

"Well… What do you want to know?" JJ asked as she leant back in the chair.

"Everything…! Duh!" Garcia shook her head and closed her eyes. She had to remember JJ wasn't in her world. "If I remember correctly, you promised to tell me more about the sex element of the situation… You know? The vertical limbo," she winked.

JJ laughed and was about to elaborate when she remembered something that had happened before herself and Emily had begun sex the night before. "She's not over Doyle…" JJ mumbled with a frown, more to herself than anyone else.

"What? Who? Emily?" Garcia asked, surprised by what she had just heard.

JJ looked up and realised she had said it out loud. She winced. "Garcia, you can't tell anyone! Don't even talk to Emily about it because I swear to god-."

"I won't, sweetie. Pinky promise," Garcia vowed as she held out her pinky finger. JJ reluctantly shook it with her own and shook her head. "So, Emily's not over Doyle?" Garcia repeated.

"No, she still doesn't like people looking at the scars and on the date, she admitted to me that she didn't feel she had time to get over it. And because the Bureau states it didn't happen and that Lauren Reynolds was never alive, she can't get a shrink to talk to them about it," JJ confided.

Garcia thought about the situation for a moment. "Will she talk to you about it?" she asked. JJ shook her head. "You could always go and see a shrink, just tell them Emily worked with Interpol for a little while undercover. You don't need to go into detail," she offered.

"I don't think Emily would actually talk to a shrink, whether I was there or not. You know what Emily's like. She seems to have a grudge against them as well…" JJ pointed out.

"True," Garcia agreed. "What if you used sex to help her get over it…?" she asked.

"Sex…? And how would that work?" JJ was already confused.

"Okay… A little trivia of our brunette's kidnapping here. Where did we find her? When Doyle took her?" Garcia started.

"An abandoned warehouse," JJ answered, looking at Garcia as though she had gone bad. She had no idea where Garcia was going with this, but she though it was better to see where it would end up. After all, Garcia was creative in her ways.

"Okay, and where did you find her in that warehouse?" Garcia continued to ask JJ the questions.

"On the floor…" JJ answered sceptically.

"Hmmm… I think I worded that one wrong…" Garcia looked up towards the ceiling as she thought of how to word the question. "Where did Doyle put her when he got her to the warehouse?"

"He tied her to a chair…" JJ frowned.

"Well there's your answer sweet cheeks," Garcia smiled victoriously before she turned around on her chair and began typing away on one of her various keyboards.

"Wait…" JJ shook her head. "Tie her to a chair? I don't understand," she admitted.

Garcia groaned. "Well haven't you had a boring sex life," before going into details on how JJ could help Emily with a chair and handcuffs.

Their was a wolf whistle from the other end of the bullpen and Emily already knew who it was going to be. She rolled her eyes as she spun around on her chair in the direction the nose came from. "Damn, Prentiss… You're looking smart," Morgan noted as he looked the suit she was wearing up and down.

Emily laughed. "Well, some people have this thing called fashion sense," she smirked, leaning back in her chair.

"Ouch…" Morgan closed his eyes as she placed his hand on his heart. "But I know it's not that," he stated as he looked at her.

"Can't I wear a suit every now and again?" Emily asked with a raised.

"Yeah…" Morgan drawled as he took a sip of the coffee he had in his hand. "But designer suit such as that one…" he pointed to the suit Emily was wearing, "You wouldn't."

Emily shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted a change," she suggested.

"Hmmm…. From a shirt and jeans," Morgan pretended to think. "Nope… Not buying it. I'm thinking someone got lucky over the weekend and didn't have time to get a different suit from the one you wore on the date."

Emily chuckled. "Garcia?"

"You should know by now that she tells me everything," Morgan commented matter of factly. "So, did you get laid?"

"What do you mean by… 'laid'?" Reid questioned as he looked up from the file he was working on.

"It's something you should try," Morgan answered cryptically. Reid frowned and looked at Emily for help.

"Sex," she simple answered. Reid's eyes widened and he blushed before he cleared his throat and busied his self with the file again.

"So did you?" Morgan asked as he sat behind his desk, placing his coffee cup down.

"Take a wild guess," Emily smirked, turning back to the desk to begin her paperwork.

"What kinds of people have you had sex with?" JJ asked incredulously, looking at Garcia as though she had gone mad.

"Hey! No insulting my sex life, I've just had a very colourful one," Garcia informed with a nod of her head.

"Yeah… I can see…" JJ agreed. "I think I'll see if I can get her to a shrink."

"Do you think she'll go?" Garcia asked.

"No!" JJ laughed. "But it's worth a shot," she said more seriously.

"Well, good luck sweetie. Tell me how it goes," Garcia smiled.

"Yeah, I will," JJ said as she got out of the chair and stretched. "I think I need some coffee."

"You have a better relationship with coffee than you do with Emily," Garcia joked. "She should be jealous!"

JJ laughed. "Should I tell her or just book an appointment?"

Garcia thought about it and frowned. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess that's something you need to decide for yourself."

JJ nodded. "Yeah… Talk to you later," she smiled.

"Talk to you later, gumdrop," Garcia smiled back before turning back around and started to type on her keyboard.

Emily looked down at the file she was reading and sighed. She rubbed a hand over her face and threw the pen onto the desk before leaning back into her seat with an exasperated sigh. She closed her eyes and saw the image of Henry. Emily smiled as she remembered chasing him around the lounge… And then her brain wandered into territory it shouldn't. JJ naked, in bed, the things Emily could make JJ feel, the things JJ could make Emily feel. Her breathing began to quicken and Emily's eyes snapped open. "Coffee… I need coffee…" Emily muttered as she stood up. She picked up her empty mug and walked over to the coffee pot in the corner of the bullpen.

Emily turned the coffee machine on and took a few calming breaths, reminding herself that she was at work and it was inappropriate to think about such things, never mind imagine them. However, remembering the night before triggered the reminder to Emily that she didn't get much sleep. As the coffee started to brew, Emily's eyes slid shut. Almost immediately, the images of JJ returned. Emily swallowed thickly but didn't open her eyes. An image of JJ, naked, her blonde hair sprawled across the sheets as her blue eyes shined, her chest rising and falling and her mouth slightly parted.

A hand on her arm made Emily jump and her eyes quickly opened. JJ was standing in front of her and Emily knew JJ would work out how aroused she was. Emily was still breathing pretty heavily and no doubt to JJ, the signs were obvious.

"I was just coming to ask you about…" JJ trailed off as she the colour of Emily's eyes. Emily hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether she was meant to look away or say something. Either was she just continued to hold JJ's gaze. "What were you think about?" JJ whispered, her breaths also quickening.

"You," Emily simply answered and a little smirk made it's way to JJ's face.

"What about me?" JJ asked seductively.

Emily leant forward and put her lips next to JJ's ear. "All the things I could do to you," she whispered huskily. "All the things I could make you feel…"

JJ shivered involuntary and gripped the side with the one hand she had on it. "Did you have to say that at work?"

"You asked," Emily reminded. "I'm so fucking horny right now," she mumbled.

JJ took a step forward and placed a hand on top of Emily's. "Do you think we have time for a quickie?" she asked seriously.

Emily felt a hard twitch low in her stomach and was about to answer by pulling JJ to the bathrooms when…

"We have a case," Hotch's voice boomed over the bullpen.

Emily groaned. "We better be sharing a hotel room." JJ laughed. "Where's Henry going to go?" she asked.

"I'll get Garcia to hire him a babysitter. There's one I know who used to look after him when me and Will went away. I'm sure she'll be okay to look after him for a couple of days. With her and Garcia, he should be fine," JJ admitted as she began to walk towards the conference room.

"You know I have an old nanny that looked after me… She's in DC and I think she's looking to stay here permanently. My mother told me about her a couple of days back," Emily noted.

"And…? JJ questioned.

"Well… I could call her. Get her number from my mother and see if she wants to meet up. Maybe she'd be interested in getting a job here, especially if she want's to settle down in DC," Emily explained.

"You know that's not a bad idea, I think it's worth a shot," JJ admitted.

"I'll get onto it when we get back from this case," Emily smiled as they walked into the room.

Emily took her usual seat and JJ sat next to her, seeming as it would be Hotch doing the briefing. JJ didn't mind if she was honest, she was tired. But of course she would be after the night before. It was strange to JJ. She had never met someone that could turn her on so easily, that could make her feel so strongly. It was as though Emily was constantly on the same the wavelength as she was.

"We have to head out as soon as possible with this one. Two children have gone missing in the last two hours. They've request our immediate assistance," Hotch informed as everyone sat down.

A picture of a boy with brown hair and eyes appeared on the screen. "This is Liam Bailey. He went missing earlier this morning. He's seven. There was no evidence of where he last was, but his parents hold told us he was on the street the last time they checked," Hotch told before pressing on to the next slide.

Emily swallowed thickly as the picture of a boy came up on the screen. "This is Dillon Davidson. He's 7 and…" the rest was lost to Emily as she looked at the boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes….

"_7... 8... 9... 10. Ready or not, here I come," Emily smiled as she uncovered her eyes of her hands and spotted Declan sitting behind the table. She stood up off the couch and began to creep around the table._

"_I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you!" Emily cooed as she reached her arms out in front of her and chased Declan. Declan began to crawl across the carpet around the table and giggled. Emily continued to chase him and then finally caught up to him. She picked him up and lightly tickled his stomach._

"_I'm gonna eat you," Emily laughed. Declan squirmed and squealed in delight. Emily pulled Declan towards her when she saw Doyle standing in the doorway of the lounge. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them down Declan's arm, placing them on top of his hands._

"_Hi," Emily chuckled. She looked at Doyle and then looked down at the little boy stood in front of her. There was a look of complete adoration on her face._

"_Louise. Come take your boy please," Doyle smiled, looking over Emily's shoulder at the housekeeper. Emily let Declan go and watched him run to Louise. She quietly laughed and wide grin appeared on her face._

"_Ever think about that?" Doyle asked with a smile._

_Emily turned around and looked at Doyle. "Having kids?" she chuckled. "It's a little hard with what we do don't you think?"_

"_Maybe you need the right man to do it with. And who's son is crazy about you," Doyle answered cryptically._

_Emily tilted her head slightly and frowned. "I…" she hesitated for a minute, wondering if she was jumping to the right conclusion or not. "I thought…" Emily pointed behind her. "He was your housekeeper's."_

"_Louise raises Declan so no-one can use him against me, but he's mine, and he needs a mother," Doyle admitted._

_Emily's eyes widened. "I cant do that. Not here," but there was a hint of longing in her voice._

"_Then I get you out," Doyle offered._

"_Or…" Emily started. "I could get you out. I have resources… Contacts. He would be safer and he'd have a father." she countered._

"_You know what I am, Lauren… A warrior. I lead warriors. I raise warriors. I can't just leave," Doyle reminded._

_Emily bit her bottom lip and swallowed thickly before crossing her arms across her chest. "You want me… To raise your son… So he can have your life," she clarified._

"_Is it that bad a life?" Doyle asked._

"_There are so many things I would do…" Emily paused so she could wrap her hands around Declan as he came to stand in front of her. She then looked back towards Doyle. "To make you happy," She knelt down on the floor next to Declan and looked at him with a small smile. Emily placed her hand on the little boys back before turning to look at Doyle again. She shook her head and her eyes began to fill with tears. "I can't do this," Emily finished quietly. She touched Declan's hair with her hand. "Go to your father."_

_Declan knew it wasn't a request. Emily watched him walk to Doyle and hug him. She played with the necklace that had the promise ring chained onto it before turning around._

"Emily… Are you okay?" JJ asked as the rest of the team left the briefing room.

Emily jumped but realised it was just JJ and calmed down. She swallowed thickly and quickly blinked to get rid of the horrible flashback. "Yeah… Yeah… I'm fine," she lied.

"Em…" JJ began.

"Can we… Not here. When we get home?" Emily pleaded.

"Sure, baby," JJ frowned as she stood up. Emily stood up as well and followed the younger woman out of the room.


	19. New Case

**Chapter 19**

Eventually the team landed and where taken to the precinct. The car journey was in silence, and although nothing seemed wrong, JJ seemed to feel a little awkward. Something had happened to Emily in the briefing room and she was determined to find out what it was. She took Emily's hand in the car and Emily squeezed her hand. Once there, they all got out to greet the lead detective.

"Detective Carson, we spoke on the phone… I'm SSA Jareau and these are SSA Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan and Doctor Reid," JJ greeted as she offered out her hand.

"If only it was on better circumstances," the detective smiled sadly at the team as he shook JJ's hand. "I'll show you to the room we sorted for you," he continued as he turned around.

The team followed him to the room. As requested, it had an empty board on the wall. Emily dumped her file on the table and began to pin up the pictures and things they had found out about the children that had so far been taken. Hotch continued to talk to the detective for a few minutes to try and pry anything else out of him. Eventually there was a call he had to take and he left.

"Okay, we need to hit this one running. Remember, we usually have only 24 hours to find children, sometimes more, but lets hope it doesn't come to that. JJ, I need you to start a press conference ASAP. Make sure to show a picture to the audience and news reporters and point out that any witnesses to where these children were last seen need to call," Hotch ordered. JJ nodded and took a notebook of the table as well as a pencil.

"Reid, stay here with JJ and see if you can find a geographic profile. Where our unsub's comfort zone is. Rossi, I want you to come with me to interview the first victims parents, Emily and Morgan, you go to the seconds victims parents," Hotch ordered.

Everyone set off to their separate jobs. Emily turned around to follow Morgan but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned around and wasn't too surprised to find JJ stood behind her. "Em… Are you sure you're okay?" JJ asked, sensing that Emily was still a little off.

"Jennifer, I'm fine," Emily assured. "I just had a little… I don't know," she shrugged. JJ looked at her with a worried expression. "I'm fine," she repeated.

JJ rubbed Emily's forearm with her hand before taking a step back. "If your not, you know you can talk to me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Emily smiled. "I'll see you in an hour or so…?"

JJ nodded.

Emily walked out of the door and out of the precinct. JJ knew something was up and Emily could see that, but what Emily couldn't work out was that if JJ knew what was up. She hoped if JJ did, that she'd just leave it. Emily didn't want to speak about it right now, she never wanted to speak about it, but since she had admitted to JJ she wasn't over the incident, the flashbacks had been coming back. She reached the parking lot and looked about for Morgan. There was only one SUV running so she knew it Morgan was in there.

"You okay?" Morgan asked when Emily got into the vehicle.

Emily buckled her seatbelt and took a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks," she smiled.

Morgan nodded and let the rest of the journey go in silence. He understood that something was up with his best friend but he also understood that she wanted to think about it. She needed to think about it. Eventually, they turned up at Dillon Davidson's parents house. They both climbed out of the vehicle and up to the front door.

"I hate cases the involve children," Morgan grumbled as he knocked on the door.

"Don't we all," Emily straightened up when she heard voices from the other side of the door.

A frail looking woman in her mid thirties opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot and there were tear tracks running down her face. She looked at the two people standing outside her door and sniffed. The woman wiped her eyes with the tissue before opening the door fully.

"Are you the FBI?" she questioned weakly.

"Yes, Mrs. Davidson. Would you mind if we could ask you and your husband some questions?" Emily asked softly.

"Just call me Alice," the woman nodded as she opened the door.

Emily and Morgan thanked the woman and stepped inside, sitting on the sofa that she offered. She told the two that she was going to go upstairs to get her husband and that she'd be down in a minute. The two sat there in silence before Emily turned to look at Morgan.

"I haven't seen any pictures of Dillon yet," Emily noted.

"Maybe they're already in the grieving stage," Morgan shrugged.

Emily and Morgan stopped talking when they heard shouting from upstairs.

"I'm not answering any more questions, Alice, end of! They should be out there looking for him! I told you we shouldn't of let Dillon on the front, I told you he'd go missing!" The two profilers presumed that was Alice's husband.

"No you didn't! I moved my eye off him for one seconds while I took the dinner out of the oven! I told you to watch him!" Alice shouted back.

"Whatever! I'm not going downstairs to talk to them! They're just wasting their time here!" he retorted.

Morgan and Emily looked at each other and Emily gave him a face. He just shook his head and waited for Alice to walk back into the lounge. She shuffled back in a couple of minutes later.

"I'm sorry about that," Alice quickly apologised as she sat on the sofa opposite to the two agents. "Oh, how rude of me… Would you like a drink… Tea… Coffee?"

Emily knew Alice was trying to stall things. She really did think Dillon being taken was her fault. "I'm okay, thank-you. Derek?" Emily looked towards her partner and he knew she wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"I'm fine, thank-you," Derek gave a kind smile.

"Alice… Do you know where your son was when he was taken?" Emily asked.

The woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I was taking dinner out of the oven," Alice answered.

"Did your husband see anything?" Derek asked.

"I think he was reading the paper, but Dillon was only on the front! I didn't think anything would happen," Alice sobbed. She covered her face with her hand and wafted Emily away with her other hand when the agent stood up to comfort her. "I'm fine."

"Is there anyone you think may have wanted to hurt you or your husband?" Emily asked, watching the woman with a worried eye.

"I don't think so," Alice shook her head. "Why?" she looked up at Emily. "Would someone want to hurt my son?" Alice began to cry again.

Emily tilted her head to the side as a worried frown appeared on her face. She knew Alice had waved her off before, but Emily got up and sat next to her anyway. "I'm not saying anyone would want to hurt your son. These questions are just protocol." Alice nodded.

"Did you see any suspicious vehicles parked on the streets. Vehicles that aren't usually parked here or that you've never seen before?" Emily hesitantly asked, knowing the woman was fragile.

"No. Not that I know of," Alice shook her head. "I should have watched Dillon, shouldn't I?" she looked at Emily. "He's gone. Dillon's gone!" she began to sob again. "I'm such a bad mother!"

Emily pulled the woman into a hug and rubbed comforting circles on her back. She looked at Derek and gave him a look. He nodded. "Ma'am, we're going to leave now, but here's our card. Don't be hesitant to call it if you remember or think of anything," Morgan put a card on the table.

"Will you find my son?" Alice looked at Emily hopefully.

Emily stood up and looked at the woman. "I promise you, Alice… We're doing everything in our power to try and find your son."

Alice nodded and showed them out.

"Well… It definitely wasn't the parents," Emily commented as they walked down the garden path.

"How can you be so sure?" Morgan questioned as he looked at Emily with a frown.

"They were blaming the abduction of their son on each other as well as both feeling equally guilty," Emily explained with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"But we didn't speak to the husband," Morgan pointed out.

"But from what I heard of the argument Alice and her husband had, I heard a great deal of guilt in both of their voices," Emily argued. "Shame we couldn't get more information from them though."

"Yeah…" Morgan agreed. "But she's too fragile to talk about it and her husband doesn't want to co-operate."

Emily's phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she stopped walking. She reached in her pocket and pulled it out before pressing the answer button.

"Agent Prentiss," Emily greeted.

"Hey, it's JJ," The blonde quickly greeted. "Another boy has been taken, I'm sending a picture of him to your phone. He was taken a few minutes ago, someone saw a man put him in a dark blue SUV. You're closer to his abduction location," she explained in a hurry.

"What? Where?" Emily's eyes widened and adrenaline began to pump. They were obviously close to catching the kidnapper.

"About a mile from where you are now. I'm sending the co-ordinates to your phone," JJ answered.

"Right, okay, hopefully we'll catch this son of a bitch," Emily muttered.

"Yeah, good luck. I'll see you at the station," JJ cut the phone off.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked.

Emily took the keys out of his hand and climbed into the car. She started the engine and gestured for Morgan to hurry. He quickly climbed in. Emily relayed the information to him and he rapidly typed the co-ordinated into the GPS. As soon as the directions came up, Emily slammed onto the accelerator.

"Do you think we'll catch him?" Morgan asked as he grabbed the handle above the door.

Emily turned the sirens on and sped up. "Well put it this way, there's no way in hell he's going to get away from me," Emily snarled.

Emily took a sharp turn, the GPS barely able to keep up with the speed she was going. As the drove down the road, a dark black SUV drove past theirs. "Was that him?" Emily asked Morgan, not daring to take her eyes off the road in case a car appeared in front of them.

"Yeah… Yeah it must have been! The boy was in the back seat!" Morgan answered.

Emily swerved the vehicle and headed in the direction the vehicle was driving in. They could see the SUV and were quickly catching up, but it didn't look like the car was trying to get away.

"Are you sure?" Emily frowned as she slowed down to try and block the SUV.

"Yeah, I'm sure, look in the backseat," Morgan commented.

Emily peered at the vehicle and saw the boy. She quickly slammed onto the accelerator again and pulled in front of the vehicle. "Hold on," she warned before she hammered her foot onto the break, skidding to a halt and effectively causing the vehicle behind her to stop as well. Pulling her gun from her holster, she looked at Morgan and they both simultaneously opened the door of their car and jumped out.

They walked along their vehicle and stopped when they were a few feet away from the man they had been chasing. The aimed their guns in the direction of where the drive would be sitting, but they couldn't see anything due to the face the windows were tinted.

"Sir, we need you to scroll down the window and reach your hands out," Morgan's eyes didn't leave the vehicles. Two pairs of hands appeared outside of the driver window. "Now I want you to slowly use the outside handle to open the door." The hands reached for the handle and the door opened. Morgan quickly ran to the door and roughly pulled the man out of the seat, gripping the top of his shirt in his hands.

Emily rushed to the passenger doors to peer through the window. The boy was sat quietly in the back seat, he looked a bit shocked, but that was expected considering what had just happened.

Emily felt relieved and let out a breath as she opened her phone to call someone. "JJ? We got him, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

The rest of the team silently waited in the room for Emily and Morgan to get back. They heard commotion from the precinct and JJ poked her head out of the door. "They're here," she informed.

Emily had one hand on the handcuffs that had been put on the man and one hand on his shoulder as he struggled and tried to get Emily off him. "Stop… Struggling!" Emily warned, pushing the man forward. She looked at the team as she walk past and shook her head. JJ wanted to follow Emily but knew that might look suspicious, so instead she waited to see what Morgan had to say.

"Hotch, Dillon's parents didn't have any more information for us. Emily doesn't think they had anything to do with the kidnapping either. The guilt was clearly evident and they were blaming each other," Morgan admitted. "Emily doesn't think the guy we caught is the unsub either, but she can't explain why. Gut feeling she told me."

Hotch nodded as he processed what Morgan had told him. "Well, her gut feelings been right before. Let's just give her some time and see if she can come up with anything. How's the boy he kidnapped?"

"He's been looked over by the paramedics," Morgan answered. "They say he's fine and we asked him a few questions before coming here. Nothing much happened. He was on the street playing football and the guy pulled up and took him. Has Garcia been able to find a name for the suspect we caught?"

"John Valet," Hotch nodded. "He grew up in a broken family but doesn't have much of a record. We don't know why he'd kidnap children if he doesn't have a criminal record. I guess that's something we're going to have to work out."


	20. Suspect

**Chapter 20**

Emily stood in the room opposite the one way mirror. Something was telling her that the guy they had caught wasn't the kidnapper. Sure, he kidnapped the boy that was in his car, but something told her he hadn't kidnapped the other two victims they had yet to find. She had told Morgan earlier but she couldn't explain to him why. It just didn't seem right. Hopefully she'd be able to work it out soon, before the 24 hour mark passed.

"Em?" Emily heard someone call her name quietly behind her. She already knew who it was.

"Yeah?" Emily answered, but her eyes never left the glass. She needed to understand why she didn't think this suspect had kidnapped the first two children. It just didn't seem right.

"You okay?" JJ stepped into the room and closed it quietly behind her. She leant her back against the door after she saw the look of concentrating on Emily's face. She knew the older agent was thinking and if JJ interrupted her, would get frustrated. "Em…?"

Emily turned around and glanced at JJ, looking almost surprised that someone had walked into the room. Like she had completely forgotten JJ was there. "Yeah… Yeah… Sorry just…" the brunette nodded her head towards the man sat on the other side of the one way mirror.

"We found out his name…" JJ tried to be helpful.

"Yeah?" Emily asked absentmindedly.

"John Valet," JJ informed as she walked and stood next to Emily. The brunette profiler had her arms crossed across her chest and looked tense.

"Does he have any kind of background that would suggest he kidnapped the children?" Emily asked, her eyes still not leaving the suspect.

"No… He came from a broken family but doesn't have any sort of criminal record. No petty crimes… Nothing," JJ answered with a shake of her head.

"There's something about this guy that isn't right…" Emily sighed. "He just…"

"Morgan told us a minute ago," JJ admitted. She looked at Emily and frowned before entwining her hands with Emily's.

Emily looked down at their entwined hands and then at JJ's face. "I'm sorry, I'm being ignorant. Whatever it is… It's just really annoying me," she confided as she squeezed JJ's hand with her own.

JJ stepped in front of Emily, effectively blocking the view of John from Emily's sight. Emily frowned and looked down at JJ's face. The liaison cupped Emily's cheek with one hand and the brunette leant into the touch. "Jennifer…" Emily worried someone would walk in.

"It's okay, Em, they're back in the room we were given here discussing the possible profile and how to break the suspect we caught," JJ assured as she stepped forward, slipping her hands around the older woman's neck. "Now what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Emily lied as she gently massaged JJ's waist, but she looked away from JJ's eyes.

"I know something's bothering you," JJ argued softly as she placed two fingers under Emily's chin to force the brunette to look at her. "If I was your friend, I'd leave it, but I'm now your girlfriend, so I'm not going to leave it."

Emily took a deep breath and realised she was being stupid. Of course she couldn't hide something from JJ. "Do you remember Dillon, one of the children that have been kidnapped?" she asked. JJ nodded. "Well I… I sort of had a flashback," Emily admitted quietly.

"Baby…" JJ tilted her head as she bit her lip.

"It's okay. It just seems since I admitted to you that I'm not over Doyle, he's come back," Emily shrugged.

"He's dead, you know that, right?" JJ asked as she played with the hair on the nape of Emily's neck.

Emily shivered and closed her eyes. "I know…" she answered resting her forehead against JJ's.

"Good," JJ smiled. "Can I have a kiss?"

"But what if-."

"They won't. They're with the detective," JJ whispered as she leant forward.

JJ captured Emily's lips with her own and she felt the brunette hesitate for a moment. She kissed Emily again, reassuring her that nobody was going to walk in. Emily groaned and gripped JJ's hips, pulling her closer. She swiped her tongue across JJ's lips and the younger woman eagerly opened her mouth. She moaned as she felt Emily's tongue glide across her own. Emily massaged JJ's tongue and she tugged JJ's bottom lip as she pulled back.

"Oh God…" JJ gasped.

"What?" Emily chuckled.

"You know what," JJ dropped her head to Emily's shoulder.

Emily smiled and moved one hand to JJ's hair, gently running her fingers through gold silk. "I do," Emily whispered. "You know I love you, right?" she asked in a more serious tone.

JJ heard the change of tone and frowned. She pulled back and looked at Emily. "Of course I do… Why?"

"I…" Emily sighed. "I don't know… I feel like none of this is real. Why would anyone love me, let alone someone like you?" Emily seemed to direct the question at herself.

"Why?" JJ shook her head. She placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips before continuing. "I love you because I feel complete when I'm with you, more than I have with past relationships," JJ started. "When you're around me I feel safe, I feel… Like I can do anything. Just looking at you makes my heart beat faster and I get butterflies in my stomach and when you hold me, when you kiss me," JJ shook her head. "Emily…"

"I'm sorry… You know, I just… I can't seem to… To prove to myself that someone could love me. That I could love someone," Emily admitted. "I don't know why someone would care. My parents certainly didn't."

"Emily, they were you're parents. You've explained to me before why they didn't. Because of their career… They didn't realise how much their jobs would affect you," JJ persuaded. "There's more people that love and care about you than you think there is. Take the team for instance…"

"I'm just being stupid aren't I?" Emily sighed as she looked into JJ's eyes.

"No, you're letting your barriers down. You're letting me see you properly," JJ disagreed. "Thank-you for that."

Emily smiled. "Anytime."

JJ playfully swatted Emily's arm and then took her hand. "Come on, let's go and see what the team are up to."

A few hours later, the team were still in the room looking through files. "Tell me again why we aren't aloud to interrogate him?" Morgan asked as he threw a screwed up piece of paper at Reid.

"Hey!" Reid complained as he glared at Morgan. Morgan just chuckled.

"The police want to try to get him to break first. We get a chance tomorrow. At least it gives us more time to find things out about him," Hotch reminded.

"It's going dark and we haven't gotten anywhere. I'm sorry to say, Hotch, but I agree with Morgan here. Sitting around this table isn't helping us in anyway. We've gone over the same files a countless number of times. Call me old, but all this is doing is giving me a mind grain," Rossi agreed with Morgan.

"Urg! This sucks," Emily threw the file onto the table. "As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with them two," she slouched in her chair and Morgan chuckled at her comment.

Hotch sighed realising he was fighting a lost cause. He couldn't help but agree to himself that they weren't doing anything at the moment that could possible make a break in the case. They wouldn't be able to until they got a go and talking to their suspect. "JJ?" Hotch turned to the blonde agent.

JJ looked up hopefully, thinking he had finally found something for them to do. "Yeah?"

"Has the media been cleared off?" Hotch asked.

"Yep… Several hours ago," JJ sighed.

Hotch looked out of the window and then at his watch. "Well it's getting late anyway. Seems as we can't do anything until tomorrow, how about we call it a night?" Everyone nodded and mumbled their agreement before collecting up their things.

At the hotel, Hotch informed them they would be sharing rooms. There was one room with only a double bed and JJ and Emily eagerly said they wouldn't mind taking it. Once in their room, they dumped their go-bags on the floor and the case files on the table.

"Do you want to order anything?" JJ asked when her stomach rumbled, reminding her that they hadn't eaten all day.

"Yeah, sure," Emily answered, though she was already sat on the couch with a file of their suspect open in front of her.

"Anything in particular…?" JJ pushed.

"No, I'll just have what ever you're having," Emily said as she turned over a page.

JJ sighed and picked up the phone. She called room service and ordered two burgers and two cans of coke. It came a few minutes later and JJ answered the door. She took the food and placed it on the table.

"Foods here," JJ called as she took the food out of the bag. When she got no response she looked over at Emily. "Em…?" Emily held up her hand, gesturing to JJ that she'd be one minute.

JJ sighed and placed the food in front of Emily, deciding to just let the brunette profiler do what she was doing. Twenty minutes later and JJ had finished her meal. Emily hadn't opened the can yet and had only a taken a single bite of her burger.

JJ took a calming deep breath and closed her eyes. "Emily? Would you please put the file away and eat?" she asked politely. Emily completely ignored her.

JJ stood up and walked over to Emily. She picked up the file and closed it before throwing it onto the sofa behind her. Folding her arms across her chest, she stared at a dumfounded Emily.

"I was… Reading…" Emily trailed off and shut her mouth when she noticed how angry JJ was.

"Would you just stop obsessing over this guy! I can't even remember his name… Em, he's not important right now. We're not going to learn anything else from the file!" JJ pointed to the file she had thrown onto the sofa. "There's nothing else we can do today, so just eat. You haven't eaten all day…" JJ softened her tone.

Emily sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Sorry… I'm just… I'm stressed. With the case, this new relationship, flashbacks…" she closed her eyes and leant back into the sofa she was sat on.

JJ moved and stood behind Emily. She placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and began to lightly massage them. "Jesus, Em… Your shoulders feel like steel," JJ frowned as she tried to gently work the knots out of the brunette's neck and shoulders.

"I know, my mother said I should see a massage therapist or a chiropractor to get rid of it. She then suggested I quit work," Emily laughed humourlessly. "I told her to politely fuck off."

"Em, I'm sorry. How about you eat, take a shower and I'll give you a back massage, see if I can get all the knots out," JJ suggested as she slipped her hands over Emily's shoulders.

"Would you mind?" Emily asked hopefully as she tilted her head back to look up at JJ.

"I don't mind at all," JJ answered with a smile. "After all, it get's you naked in bed and I get to be on top," she teased playfully.

Emily laughed and hooked a hand around JJ's neck to bring her down. She pulled JJ into a gentle kiss before pulling back.

"I guess I best start eating then," Emily smirked as she began to eat her burger.

Eventually, Emily had eaten and showered and was lying naked on the bed. JJ had hopped into the shower and told Emily to lie on her stomach, however, Emily being Emily decided to lie on her back so she could see her lover walk out of the bathroom. The sound of running water disappeared and Emily placed both of her hands behind her head as she waited for JJ to walk out of the door. Eventually, the sound of the bathroom door unlocking was heard and Emily bit her bottom lip as she waited for her lover to appear.

JJ unlocked the door and opened it. She raised an eyebrow at what she saw. "Cocky much…" she commented as she leant against the bathroom doorframe.

"No, I just wanted to see you naked so… Are you going to drop the towel?" Emily smirked.

"Not until you turn around and lie on your stomach," JJ answered smugly.

"You're mean," Emily glared at JJ before turning around and lying on her stomach.

Emily heard the distinct sound of cloth hitting the floor and then the end of the bed dipped. JJ ran her hands up the back of Emily's legs, over the curves of her ass and up her back. She straddling Emily's thighs and placed a gentle kiss on the back of the brunette's shoulder. JJ began to knead the muscles on Emily's neck and shoulders and the brunette hissed. The blonde immediately stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" JJ worried, resting her hands on Emily's shoulder blades.

"No… No," Emily assured. "It feels nice. Where did you learn to do that anyway?"

JJ placed a gentle kiss on the back of Emily's neck before answering. "I used to do it for some of my team mates from the soccer team back in college. It'd relax us before a game and would make sure we wouldn't pull any muscles," she answered with a simple shrug.

JJ's hands reached Emily's lower back and the brunette stifled a moan. Smiling, JJ moved lower and used more pressure as the heel of her palm massaged the muscles. This time Emily did moan. "Jesus Christ, Mary and Joseph."

JJ slid her hands back up to Emily's shoulders. She placed a kiss on her shoulder blade and then moved her hands down. JJ kissed her way down Emily's spine, using her hands to glide teasingly across the brunette's skin. She reached the bottom of Emily's spine and nipped the skin whilst her nails scraped up the back of Emily's thighs.

Emily shivered as her fists clutched the pillow. "Jennifer…" she warned.

JJ used her lips and tongue to make a path back up one side of Emily's back. She placed her lips next to the profiler's ear. "Turn over," she whispered.

"Jennifer, we're on a case in a hotel room with members of our team either side of our ro-."

"Turn over," JJ repeated.

Emily swallowed thickly and hesitated for a moment. "I still don't think this would be a very go-." Emily's eyes widened and her mouth went slack as she felt JJ's hand dip between her legs. "Fuck," she muttered.

"I'm trying to get to that but someone isn't being too co-operative with me," JJ teased. Emily turned her head to look at JJ and the younger woman winked at her before putting her fingers into her mouth. She sucked on her fingers and moaned, her eyes fluttering shut at the taste.

"God…" Emily whispered as she watched JJ.

"God's a bit formal, Jennifer would be fine," JJ smirked as she straightened up. "Now… Turn over."

Emily shivered and then rolled over. She was met with a hungry and almost predatory pair of cobalt blue eyes. JJ smiled innocently before leaning down and capturing Emily's lips with her own. Emily trailed the pads of her fingers up and down JJ's sides teasingly. She smiled when JJ whimpered, Emily knew she was learning the things that JJ liked, disliked and the things that drove her crazy.

"Fuck, Emily, stop teasing!" JJ complained as she sat up and rested her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

Emily chuckled. "No teasing?" She gripped JJ's waist and rolled over before positioning herself comfortably between the younger woman's legs. "But that's my best talent," Emily said playfully.

JJ laughed and wrapped her legs around the small of Emily's back. She slipped her hands over Emily's shoulders and down her spine and back, feeling the muscles tense and flex under her fingertips. JJ smiled as she watched Emily's eyes flutter shut. She ran her hands back up Emily's spine until they could tangle in the brunettes hair and then pulled her down for a deep, passionate kiss. By the time the kiss ended, both women were gasping for breath.

Emily let her forehead rest against JJ's as slipped her hand between them. JJ gasped when she felt Emily's fingers dip between her folds. A shiver ran through her and her grip on the brunette's shoulders tightened. "Is this all for me?" Emily whispered with a smirk, a smirk that showed she no doubt knew the answer already.

JJ bucked her hips up into Emily's hand, silently answering the question. Emily chuckled and continued to take things slowly as she leant down and used her lips to tease the sensitive skin on JJ's neck. "Em…" JJ moaned as she arched her neck, giving Emily more access. Emily sucked on JJ's pulse point and then trailed her lips to where the younger woman's neck connected to her shoulder. She lightly bit down and sucked and JJ whimpered. A shudder ran through her body she pushed up into Emily's before collapsing back to the bed.

Emily frowned and pulled back, looking at JJ's face. "Did you just…?"

JJ eyes fluttered open. "I… I don't know… I think I did," she sounded confused.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she lightly kissed JJ.

"I'm fine," JJ answered with a smile. "But I'm still horny," she admitted quietly.

"I think I can help you with that," Emily chuckled as she dipped her head down to kiss JJ.

**I just wanted to add that I'm back at school now and it's my GCSE years, so I won't have as much time to write. However, I'll still try to update as much as I can.**


	21. Breakthrough

**Chapter 21**

"Tell me where you've got the other two children?" Morgan slammed his fists onto the table, standing up and towering over the suspect in the chair opposite him.

"Calm down…" Rossi gestured for Morgan to sit down. With a sigh, he did. "Listen, you might not have done it, we don't know, but if you haven't, we need proof of that," the Italian explained.

"Like you believe he's innocent," Morgan scoffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and slumped in his chair.

"We don't have any proof he's guilty of taking the other two children. He has the right to plead not guilty," Rossi countered as he turned to look at Morgan.

"He had the right to plead not guilty. He had a child in the back of his car!" Morgan argued.

"Yeah, _a _child," Rossi stressed. "Not three and certainly not any of our victims!"

"That's not the point," Morgan shook his head.

"Maybe not, but the point it, this guy couldn't have taken the other two children," Rossi countered.

Hotch, JJ and Emily were stood on the other side of the two way mirror watching the scene. Reid was in the precinct somewhere on the phone to Garcia who was still trying to work out more about the suspects victim. Rossi and Morgan on the other hand had been doing the 'good cop, bad cop' routine for the last hour and had gotten nothing. The suspect had said nothing from the moment he was arrested and brought in. He hadn't said anything to the police and it didn't look like he was going to say anything to the FBI either.

JJ sighed and rubbed her hand over he stomach in small circles. Luckily, Hotch was too engrossed in watching the features of the unsub, trying to work out something from his reactions of what Morgan and Rossi were saying. Emily on the other hand did notice. Her arms were folded across her chest and she looked at JJ's face and then her stomach before frowning. JJ however, didn't notice the look. Emily checked Hotch wasn't watching before shuffling to stand closer to JJ.

She turned her lips towards JJ and whispered, "Are you okay?"

JJ blinked and looked at Emily with an almost shocked expression. "Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Emily tilted her head and looked down at JJ's stomach, where the blonde's hand was still rubbing in circles. JJ followed Emily's gaze and pulled her hand away. "Yeah," she assured with a simple nod. Emily nodded. She wasn't convinced that JJ was fine but thought that the younger woman would tell some time soon.

"Oh come on, Mr. Valet… Why did you think you were going to get away with one child? Surely you must have had a motive… A reason to do it," Morgan pushed.

"Don't pressure him. He'll answer in his own time," Rossi reminded.

"You don't look like a like someone who would kidnap a child, I mean look at you records," Morgan threw a file they had on the suspect onto the table. "You've made a life for yourself, got a well paid job, nice house… Why did you kidnap a child? Doesn't really make sense to me," Morgan frowned as he leant back in his chair.

"That's it," Emily mumbled under her breath as it finally hit her. She knew why John couldn't possible be the suspect.

Not bothering to inform JJ or Hotch, she sped towards the door and flung it open. She held it open with her hand and stared at Hotch and Rossi. Emily needed to make herself look as dominant as she could to John to get to him straight away. "Get out," she ordered, looking at the two agents. Trusting Emily, they both stood up and walked out.

Emily then slammed the door shut and walked to the opposite end of the table from the suspect. She lifted her foot and kicked the chair behind her so she could stand up in front of the table. "Who are you protecting?" her eyes narrowed at John. She slammed her fist down without hesitation. "Who are you protecting?" Emily repeated, louder this time. She noticed the unsub flinch and knew she was getting somewhere.

"Mother, father, cousin, aunt? Who?" Emily interrogated. Her gaze didn't falter, even when John looked back at her with menacing eyes. She had to make it out to him that she knew more than she actually did and that she was bigger than him. For Emily, that was easy. It was working out how to get John to talk that was the difficult part. "Brother maybe," Johns eyes widened.

"You're protecting your brother, huh?" Emily taunted. "Not strong enough to look after himself." She wondered around the table until she was stood behind him. "You don't have a brother. It says you're an only child on your record," she whispered in his ear.

The team, including Reid who had walked through the door when he heard slamming, watched the brunette intently. Emily had hit a nerve and they didn't know what she had whispered to the suspect, but it had got to him.

"So he's a nobody, is that it?" Emily mused cockily as she walked back around the table.

"He isn't a nobody," John defended in a low, angry voice.

Emily was surprised she had managed to get the suspect to talk, but she didn't show it. "Then why isn't he on any files? Why doesn't he have a birth certificate?" It was a simple question. "Homebirth? Did his mother know he was going to be a coward when she gave birth to him, so she hid him? Is that it?" she continued to taunt as she pulled up the chair she didn't kick away and sat down.

"He… He was the oh… Only one who stuh… Stood up to my fah… Father," John stuttered.

"And what did your father do?" Emily asked in a much softer voice.

"He used tuh… To beat muh… Me," John admitted, his eyes shining showing he was on the verge of tears. "If it wuh… Wasn't for him… I'd buh… Be dead," he struggled to get out.

"So where is he now? Where do we find him if he doesn't exist?" Emily questioned.

"I cuh… Can't tuh… Tell you that," John looked at Emily with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I owe huh… Him for suh… Saving me. He puh… Protected me and nuh… Now I have to protect him."

"He's going to kill two innocent children," Emily argued. "Don't you want to protect the children? He's going to do the same thing your father did to you."

John looked up from the table, his eyes wide with fear. "He wouldn't do that," Emily noted the stutter had gone. "He's going to kill them isn't he?" Emily nodded. John shook his head and choked back a sob. Why would his brother do something like that? His brother had lied to him! "I own a buh… Barn on the outskirt of tuh… Town. Yuh… You should be able to fuh… Find the address. I haven't uh… Used it in yuh… Years. He still guh… Goes there," John looked down in shame and sat back in his chair.

"Thank-you," Emily said softly before getting up and walking out of the door.

"How did you know?" Hotch asked as he rung Garcia.

"He was too submissive… Too quiet. Somebody had to have had control over him," Emily explained.

"Good work," Hotch nodded.

"Welcome to the supreme lair owned and controlled by the oracle of all knowledge," came Garcia's chirpy greeting.

"Garcia, you're on speaker. John owns a barn like property on the outskirts of town. Can you get an address?" Hotch asked.

"That might be a bit difficult, these town doesn't seem to do paperwork very well. They're quite old fashioned. I'll have to follow one of John's paper traces until I reach back to when he bought it," Garcia explained grimly.

"How many barns are there on the outskirts of town?"

"Mmmm…." Typing was heard for a few seconds. "Seems these people are animal and plant lovers, there's over a hundred," Garcia admitted.

"How long will it take you to find John's?"

"Anytime up from five minutes to an hour, it all depends. My babies can only go so fast," Garcia reminded.

"Call us when you have the address," Hotch ordered.

"Will do, PG out!"

"So what do we do now?" Morgan asked.

"All we can do is wait," Hotch sighed.

Everyone sighed and followed Hotch out into the room that had become their space and reluctantly sat down. Reid went back to the geographic profile to see if he could narrow down the amount of barns and narrow it down to just a certain area, whilst everyone else took a seat and sat down.

Emily glanced over towards JJ. The younger woman didn't look comfortable at all and had a small frown on her forehead, either meaning she wasn't feeling right or she was thinking about something. Emily highly doubted the latter being that they were stuck here waiting for an address. JJ got up from the chair and left the room and Emily's eyes followed her until she went out of view.

"What's the matter with blondie?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, she wasn't feeling well last night," Emily covered for her. "I'll go and see if she's okay."

Emily quickly stood up and took long strides to get out of the room as fast as she could. She opened the door and saw blonde hair disappear out of the entrance to the precinct. It was enough to tell Emily where JJ was going. Not wanting to draw attention, she didn't sprint but instead walked as fast as she could to reach the door. Emily reached for the handle and opened it before following the direction she saw JJ walking in. She found the younger woman slumped against the wall.

"Jennifer… Are you okay?" Emily asked softly from the corner, not wanting to just go up to JJ and hug her in case she scared her.

JJ looked at Emily and then let her head fall back against the wall. "Yeah…" she hesitated as though she wanted to say more. Instead she just stood up and looked away from Emily.

Emily took the last few steps towards JJ and took hold of the blonde's hips, using her grip to pull JJ to her. She cupped JJ's cheek with one of her hands and placed a kiss on her brow. "If you need to tell me something…" Emily ushered.

JJ played with the collar of Emily's shirt as she debated whether to tell Emily there or not. It needed to be said and it was something Emily needed to know, but JJ didn't think this was the place to tell her. She knew it'd distract Emily, especially if Garcia found the address. JJ slipped one hand around Emily's neck. She leaned into the hand that cradled her face and covered it with one of her own.

"I need to tell you something," JJ started.

She pulled Emily's hand off her face and entwined it with her own. JJ brought it to her lips and pressed a lingering, reverent kiss against each of the brunette's knuckles.

"What do you need to tell me?" Emily tilted her head, a slight frown appearing on her face.

"I…-"

"Guys, Garcia's got the address, we need to go now," Morgan's head peeped around the corner.

"We'll be right there," JJ assured as she pulled away from Emily's embrace and headed for the front of the building.

"Jennifer, wait!" Emily called, utterly confused about what was going on. "What were you going to tell me?"

JJ turned around and bit her lip. "I…" she closed her eyes. "I'll tell you tonight."

Emily smiled and nodded, but as soon as JJ slipped around the corner, thoughts began to swirl around her head. This wasn't JJ trying to say she wanted to break up was it? Or that she wanted to go back with Will? Emily ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, looking up at sky as she calmed herself down. Unsub. They had to catch the unsub. That's what she needed to concentrate on right now.

Emily ran a hand through her hair and then turned around, heading towards where the rest of the team were huddled. She stepped next to JJ and placed a hand on her lower back. JJ looked towards Emily and Emily smiled. The blonde smiled back before turning her attention back to Hotch.

"We've got to remember our unsub is unstable. If he attempts to shoot, don't hesitate to fire. I want our vests on before we get into the vehicles. I don't want to take any chances," Hotch nodded to each of his team members before getting a vest out of the back of the SUV and pulling it on.

Ten minutes later, the SUV's came to an abrupt halt outside of an old barn that was the size of at least a street of houses put together, along with a small shed to the left. The team quietly slipped out of the vehicles and Hotch nodded his head at Morgan, Emily and JJ to go to the large side door on the barns and then grouped himself with Rossi and Reid and headed towards the barns.

Emily stepped towards the side door first, being careful not to stand on any sticks or makes any noise on the gravel as she moved towards the door. She flanked the left of the door and placed her ear against it, listening for any noise that would give away that the unsub was in there. However, she heard nothing. She moved her ear away from the peeling red paint and gestured for Morgan and JJ to come to her.

The two agents quietly made their way towards Emily. Morgan flanked the left side of the double door and JJ stepped behind Emily. They all pulled their glocks out of their holsters and lowered them to point at the door as they waited for the order from Hotch to go in. JJ squeezed Emily's shoulder and the brunette looked behind her, searching eyes that seemed to be clouded with worry. Emily opened her mouth but was stopped from saying anything as JJ placed her finger against Emily's lips. JJ leant forward and placed a soft chaste kiss against them before pulling back.

Emily shook her head and took a deep breath. Her eyes immediately found those of her colleague and Morgan raised an eyebrow. Emily tilted her head to the side and Morgan nodded, realising his work partner had no idea what JJ was worrying about either. He settled down and tightened his hold on his gun as he waited for Hotch's order to go in.

"We don't know whether he's got a victim or not," a muffled voice came through the radio. "We need to go in quietly. You have the order to go."

Emily reached her hand out tentatively, pulling on the small handle on the outside. The door slowly opened and Emily winced as it creaked. She paused, making sure there was no noise from inside before opening it all the way and quickly stepping in. She aimed her gun forward, making a quick sweep of the room. Their was empty stables and the floor was covered in straw, but there was nobody there. Morgan tapped on her shoulder and then pointed ahead at another door.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered as she turned her head.

JJ looked at Emily and then the direction Morgan was looking in. She nodded and quickly followed behind Emily.

As soon as the door was open, a man stood up from an old, broken chair he was sitting in, pulling a woman up with him. "Thought you'd come…" he smiled menacingly.

"You need to put the weapon down and let the woman go," Morgan kept his voice steady.

Emily looked at the woman he had hold of. She could see the arm around the woman's neck was too tight. Her breathing was laboured and her eyes wide with fear. The woman's hand was holding onto the man's arm tightly, obviously trying to pull it off. Emily moved her hand to the ear piece she was wearing as the unsub's eyes were trained on Morgan.

"Hotch, we need an ambulance," Emily said quietly, taking in the ripped shirt and jeans the woman was wearing. Her brown hair was tangled and their was blood on her forehead, a clear cut meaning she could have a severe concussion. "He has a woman and she doesn't look in good shape."

"What do you tell my brother?" He asked angrily, pushing the gun against the woman's temple. She whimpered, but her legs already looked like the were giving out.

"Listen to me. I understand what you're doing here. You're helping these people, right? So they can forget the memories…" Emily turned the unsub's attention to herself.

The man's eyes widened. "Yes… Yes! Finally, someone who understands," he exclaimed. "I'm just trying to help…"

"I know… And you helped your brother, right? From your father. But he still has nightmares doesn't he? His stutters?" Emily smiled at the man as she waited for an answer.

"Right! She'd never have a nightmare again! I'm helping!" The unsub nodded his head vigorously, happy that he finally found someone who understood.

"How are you going to her him to let her go?" JJ whispered.

"I don't know, I'm trying to buy us some time," Emily quickly replied. Footsteps were heard behind her and she realised Hotch, Rossi and Reid were now in the room.

"Listen… I understand that you're trying to help, but this isn't going to help," Emily reminded. "She needs someone to love her, someone who can understand her. I have nightmares every night." Emily heard a sharp intake of breath from her left. She knew it was JJ. "A lot of people don't know… But I have someone that loves me. She's standing in this very room."

The unsub's eyes scanned the room and he realised there was only one other woman in the room, other than the woman he was trying to help. He looked the blonde agent over and he could tell that she cared for the brunette very much. But she didn't understand how his way of helping them worked. It worked better. The scars would never leave, he knew that. He was helping.

"They don't need love!" He spat. "I didn't have love!"

"Exactly!" Emily pointed out. "You don't know how love works…" The unsub looked to the floor. He frowned before his eyes connected with Emily's again, a look of sorrow on his face. "You need to let her go…"

"I'm sorry…" the man apologised.

Emily's eyes widened in recognition as the man pushed the woman forward. She tumbled to the floor but Emily ran forward towards the unsub. "No!" she called out. He put the gun to his temple and his finger tensed on the trigger, but, before he could fire, the gun was knocked out of his hand by Emily. The gun still went off and JJ shouted out Emily's name as her girlfriend and the unsub fell the floor simultaneously, thinking her lover had been shot.

"Emily!"

JJ heard the click of cuffs and then saw her girlfriend rise from the floor. The unsub began to cry as Rossi and Reid stepped forward to pick him up off of the floor.

Emily turned around and holstered her gun, her eyes staring back at JJ's. "You idiot!" JJ stomped forward and punched Emily in the arm and shoulder before the older woman grabbed hold of her wrists. She held them in one hand and cupped JJ's cheek with the other. "You idiot…" JJ repeated.

"I had to save him…" Emily persuaded.

"And what if that bullet had gone through your head, or your chest!" JJ argued.

Emily pulled JJ towards her and into a hug and she felt the blonde immediately relax. JJ moved her head so she could see Emily.

"Don't do that again," JJ scolded.

"I won't," Emily promised.

"You do know Hotch heard everything that you said? He knows you're with me now and he's in the room. You're going to have to tell him and explain," JJ whispered.

"I think he might already know. Back at your wedding night? He spoke to Morgan," Emily admitted.

"So I can kiss you?" JJ asked.

"Didn't think you'd forgive me that fast," Emily chuckled.

"Shut-up," JJ smiled. She leant forward and let her lips connect with Emily's. She reached both her hands up to caress the brunette's face as she slipped her tongue into the older woman's mouth. Emily moaned and let her tongue slide along JJ's as she slipped her hand around the blonde's waist, pulling her lover tight against her. Eventually, they pulled away.

"So you did end up together," came a smug voice from the doorway.

Emily looked over JJ's shoulder and smiled. "We did," Emily answered. "Listen sir… I know this is against regulations and I know we should both loose our jobs, but JJ has worked her ass off to get here! If anyone has to loose our job, fire me. I apologise and-."

"I didn't see anything," Hotch frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Huh?" Emily tilted her head.

"Baby, shut-up," JJ said through gritted teeth as she stepped out of Emily's embrace. "He didn't see anything."

"Oh…" Emily nodded.

A small chuckle came from Hotch. "You know… Considering you're meant to be a profiler…"

"Thanks," Emily commented sarcastically.

"I'll see you outside. Hopefully we'll be able to get the jet home tonight," Hotch turned around and walked out, leaving the two woman in the room on their own.

Emily slipped her arms around JJ's waist from behind and nuzzled her nose into the back of the blonde's neck. "I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered.


	22. Rain Drops and Tears

**Chapter 22**

It was dark by the time Emily pulled into JJ's driveway. The road surface was smooth and Emily's Lexus drove effortlessly over the curb and came to a quiet half in front of the blonde's garage. Emily let out a long breath and dropped her head back against the car seat as she closed her eyes. It had begun raining shortly after Emily had begun the journey from Quantico to JJ's house. The brunette kept the headlights and windscreen wipers on and JJ watched the drizzle fall past the lights.

"Tell me again why you left Henry with Garcia?" Emily asked curiously. However, the older woman didn't open her eyes, instead opting to keep them closed and rest her hands lightly on the wheel.

JJ bit her lip and studied her lover for a few seconds. Emily really looked like she had no clue, which to some extent, JJ was surprised about. She thought Emily would have at least had a little inkling of what was going on, but clearly not. JJ locked her fingers together and bowed her head, resting her chin on her clasped hands as she stared absentmindedly at her lap.

"Emily, I don't know how to say this…" JJ hesitated. She watched a rain drop land on the window of the car and slowly slide down, collecting other drops as it made it's way down, creating a sort of stream on the window.

Emily opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't like the tone in JJ's voice at all. "You can tell me anything, Jennifer…" she reminded quietly, but the brunette's eyes still didn't leave the window.

"Emily…" JJ started. She took a deep breath and she could already feel herself beginning to panic. "Emily I'm late," the blonde came right out and said it. "I'm late, Em, and I'm really, really scared. I don't know if I'm pregnant yet because I'm too scared to take the test."

Emily closed her eyes again and let the silence take over the car. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

JJ swallowed nervously. "I think I am," she admitted quietly. "Em… I know you didn't sign up for this. It wasn't part of the plan. You can leave if you want but I… I really hope you don't," JJ chocked back a sob. "I don't want you to leave me."

Emily didn't reply. Thoughts were swirling around her head. She didn't know what she was supposed to think. Emily had thought that was what JJ was going to say to some extent, but forced herself to believe otherwise. She didn't want to believe it and had told herself she was over thinking the way JJ was acting. Only now was it making sense to Emily. Why hadn't she just believed her instincts and confronted JJ earlier?

"Emily… I'm giving you the chance to walk away. I don't want an abortion… I'm not going to get an abortion," JJ firmly stated.

Emily completely understood where JJ was coming from. She, herself, had experienced it. The brunette regretted getting the abortion, but at the point when she had found out she was pregnant, it seemed the right thing to do. Although, she had to admit, it would have affected a lot of the things that made Emily who she was now. Emily would have most likely not made it to Yale or got into the FBI which in turn would have meant she would have never met JJ. The brunette laid her head down on the wheel.

"Emily… I know this doesn't seem real," JJ sympathised as she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump that was rapidly growing in her throat. It didn't help however and the tears escaped. JJ angrily wiped them away and ran a hand through her hair.

Emily turned her head and looked over to JJ. She opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. She didn't want to make it out to JJ that she wasn't willing to carry on a relationship with her because she wanted nothing more. Emily knew it would cause further problems with Will, but Emily would be willing to fight. This wasn't anyone they were talking about, this was JJ. _Her _JJ.

Emily reached over and took JJ's hand. She slowly brought it up to her lips before placing soft, reverent kisses along the blonde's knuckles and fingertips. "Jennifer… I love you," she whispered compassionately. "I'd never think of leaving you… Ever."

"I love you too," JJ cupped Emily's cheek with her free hand. "Really?" the younger woman couldn't believe it. She had persuaded her mind to believe the worst was going to happen. It was plausible to think… Emily had already accepted Henry. She had no reason to accept another child.

"I mean it… You're everything to me," the brunette assured. "Do you want to take the test?" Emily asked, knowing it would be better if they both knew whether JJ was pregnant or not.

"If you'll stay," JJ hated sounding so weak, but now that she knew Emily wasn't going to find a way out of their relationship, she needed the support.

"Of course I will," Emily smiled reassuringly.

Ten minutes later, Emily was pacing anxiously outside of the bathroom door. She ran a hand through her hair and stopped outside the door. Emily folded her arms across her chest and balled her hands into fists, stopping the temptation to chew her nails. It seemed to be taking forever and Emily didn't know how much longer she could wait. One side of her wanted JJ to walk out of the bathroom now, where as another half, that half that wasn't sure what was going on or what to feel about the whole situation, wanted more time.

The handle on the bathroom door turned and Emily immediately looked up. JJ's eyes were staring at the floor and she timidly stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She had the pregnancy test in her hand, but Emily couldn't see the results. JJ eventually looked up. Her eyes were tear filled and she bit her lip before offering Emily the plastic stick.

Emily looked at the screen and took a shaky breath. She had prepared herself for this, but now that it had happened and it'd been confirmed, it's was a whole different situation. "You're pregnant," Emily whispered as she looked at the blue line.

Tears rose to JJ's eyes and she slowly nodded her head, letting her gaze once again drop to the floor. She didn't know how to feel, she was so confused. JJ wanted to be happy that Emily was willing to stay with her and bring up the baby with her, but in another sense, JJ felt ashamed. This was her fault. Emily shouldn't be dragged into the whole situated with Will and JJ knew that, but her heart said otherwise.

"If you want to leave…" JJ started, fiddling nervously with her hands. She didn't dare look up.

"I don't want to leave," Emily stated. "I'm staying," she watched as JJ let out a calming breath and more tears sprung to her eyes. Emily used her thumb to lift JJ's chin, resting her fingers lightly on JJ's cheek. "I don't want to leave," the brunette repeated.

JJ entwined her hand with Emily's and then stepped forward as she let out a sob. She wrapped her arms around Emily and hid her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Emily pulled JJ tighter against her and buried her nose into the blonde's hair, breathing in the scent of her lover. Why would she ever want to leave this?

JJ calmed herself down and then pulled back to look at Emily. She caressed the brunette's cheek with her hand and watched Emily's lips curl into a slight smile before she looked up into soulful brown eyes. JJ still hadn't gotten used to them being so open yet, JJ didn't think she ever would. There were so many things that made Emily who she was and JJ wanted to learn every one of them, find out everything about the woman holding her.

Emily reached a hand up to took some of JJ's blonde hair behind her ear. She then used her finger to draw a path from the younger woman's forehead, along her jaw line, to her lips. JJ pursed her lips and placed a gentle kiss on Emily's finger tip, her eyes never leaving her lovers.

Emily leant forward and pulled her finger away, pressing her lips against JJ's. JJ ran her hands slowly over the brunette's shoulders and wound up with them into her hair. She tangled them in brown locks as she got lost in the kiss, trying to convey how much she loved the woman currently caressing her, trying to convey how happy she was, how content she was and how thankful and grateful she was that Emily had decided to stay.

Emily gently probed JJ's bottom lip with her tongue as she slipped her hands under the blonde's shirt. JJ gradually opened her lips, letting their tongues entwine together and letting herself submit to Emily. The kiss was a languid and relaxed show of affection and neither of the two woman wanted to separate, however, it was only a matter of time before lack of air forced them to part.

"I want to make love to you," Emily husked in a hushed tone.

JJ noted that Emily's eyes had turned to a near black. The pregnancy test had dropped to the floor during their intimate encounter and it had now been forgotten about. JJ captured Emily's lips with her own in a lingering kiss before pulling back. "Okay," she whispered as a small smile graced her lips.

Emily took hold of JJ's hand, entwining them together, and walked to the bedroom. She walked backwards, keeping their eyes locked together. When she reached the bedroom door, she brought JJ's hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's palm. Emily stepped inside and pulled JJ in with her. She let go, only for a second, to close the door.

"I love you," Emily's black orbs stared into JJ's baby blues.

"I love you too," tears sprung to JJ's eyes.

Emily snaked her hands slowly around JJ's waist, drawing the younger woman towards her. She didn't move her eyes away from her lovers, wanting to prove to JJ that she didn't think any different of her. If anything, Emily thought more of the blonde. There was a baby, a life, a living, breathing human growing inside of her. It was something that always amazed Emily and although she'd never admit it to anyone, she'd always thought pregnant women were beautiful. It excited her to some extent that the woman she was holding in her arms had a baby growing inside of her.

"Jennifer," Emily husked as she noticed her lovers eyes growing darker, no doubt due to the heated gaze that was being directed at her.

JJ brought her lips to Emily's and let her eyes flutter shut, Emily doing the same. Their lips glided over each others as hand roamed and wandered with gentle touches and slow movements. This wasn't a moment to be rushed. Emily swiped her tongue along JJ's lips, seeking entry that was immediately given. Their tongues moved smoothly against each others. Emily tilted her head, effectively deepening the kiss.

Once they pulled back, Emily fingers reached for the hem of JJ's t-shirt. She teased the skin underneath for a few seconds before splaying her fingers out on the blonde's torso. JJ gasped and gripped Emily's shoulders. That move was purposefully done for a reason much stronger than any outsider would see. Emily slid her hands up JJ's stomach, letting the t-shirt bunch up at her wrists. JJ raised her arms above her head and they only lost eye contact for the few seconds it took to get JJ's t-shirt over her head and onto the floor.

Emily let her eyes roam over JJ's form before placing a gentle kiss on JJ's lips. She then used her lips to create a path along the blonde's jaw line. She moved her hands over the blonde's rib cage and around her back. Her hands found JJ's bra clasp and Emily deftly unhooked the object, letting it fall to the floor in a similar fashion as the t-shirt. Her eyes were drawn to JJ's breasts, taking in the swollen nipples that were begging for attention and the flushed skin of the blonde's breast.

Emily moved her hands to her own shirt and she began to unbutton it, but not two seconds later, JJ's hand were pushing Emily's away. JJ took over, slowly unbuttoning Emily's shirt as her eyes followed her fingers. Eventually, the shirt hung open, showing JJ the porcelain skin that lay underneath. The younger woman pushed it off of Emily's shoulders and then moved to the clasp of the brunette's bra. She skilfully unhooked it before Emily tugged it down her arms and dropped it on to the floor.

The first thing JJ did was place a soft, lingering kiss against the scar branded on Emily's chest. She knew Emily wasn't proud of the scar, she knew the scar was something Emily would rather forget, but the scar was part of Emily, just like the baby was now part of JJ. She let her tongue slip out from between her lips and run over the marred skin as her hands reached for the belt that was threaded through the loops on Emily's jeans. JJ made quick work of the buckle and the belt was soon discarded, along with the profilers jeans and panties. JJ's soon followed a similar path.

JJ moved her lips to Emily's and she rested her hands on the brunette's shoulders lightly. She gently ran her finger tips along Emily's shoulder and spine, drawing circles or just gliding her fingers along skin teasingly. Emily placed her hands on JJ's hips as she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. The blonde moaned in approval and with a gently push, sat Emily down on the edge of the bed. Emily let her eyes rake over JJ's form, a shiver running through her as her eyes locked with cobalt blue's, giving away just how much JJ wanted this. Needed this.

The blonde slowly stepped forward and kissed Emily gently. Emily let out a small, needy whimper as JJ pulled back before the brunette could deepen the kiss, but Emily didn't need to wait long. JJ stepped forward and slowly straddled Emily's lap, her thighs either side of the profilers waist. Emily ran her hands over JJ's hips and along her spine, letting them rest on the small of JJ's back. JJ smiled and gently cupped Emily's face, placing a small kiss under the older woman's jaw before tangling her fingers in raven locks and pulled Emily's lips to her own.

It wasn't rushed, it was too intimate a moment for it to go fast, for the two women to urgently penetrate and pierce. This was a moment to be treasured, to be savoured, a mutual desire of two people who loved each other, despite the situation they were in and the challenges that they would inevitably be faced with. They loved each other… And that was the only thing that mattered.

JJ shivered and craned her neck as Emily teasing scraped her nails over the blonde's rib cage and down her sides. Emily knew that was a sensitive spot and smiled as she took the opportunity to attach her lips to JJ's neck. She tenderly sucked the skin into her mouth and lashed at it with her tongue, soothing the burn and calmly moving her lips lower and repeating the action as JJ moaned and gently massaged the brunette's scalp.

Emily moved her lips back to JJ's as she languidly let them glide against each other. She ran a hand through the younger woman's hair and she massaged JJ's waist with her other. JJ let a content sigh escape from between her lips, eagerly letting the kiss deepen. She began to rock against Emily and the older woman pulled back and a shaky moan filled the air. JJ smiled and swirled her hips, grinding down and letting her pubic bone rub against Emily's.

"Jennifer," Emily husked as she placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

"Emily…" JJ tilted her head to the side as her nails scraped across Emily's scalp.

"I love you," Emily whispered compassionately into the blonde's ear, pulling JJ's earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on the skin with her teeth.

"I love you too," JJ managed to get out as Emily took a nipple into her mouth.

JJ keened and arched her chest towards Emily, silently begging for more. Emily happily obliged, lashing her tongue against the teat before circling slowly around it. By this point, JJ's head had fell back against her shoulders and her hands kneaded the brunette's shoulder muscles. Emily nipped before soothing the peaked nipple with a soft suck. A tug of her hair pulled Emily's attention away from JJ's breasts and back to the younger woman's face. Emily placed a soft kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose before wrapping her arms tightly around JJ and standing up. JJ gasped, not expecting the action. The brunette turned around and gently lay JJ down into the middle of the bed before settling her weight comfortably on top of her. She ran her fingertips across the liaisons forehead before kissing the blonde's brow.

"You're beautiful," Emily whispered in awe. JJ opened her mouth to argue against the brunette's point, but Emily placed a finger against the younger woman's lips. "You're perfect." JJ bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she took a few calming breaths. However a single tear managed to escape and JJ angrily wiped it away, frustrated at herself. "Jennifer…" JJ opened her eyes.

JJ was immediately swept away with arousal as a shiver ran through her. Emily's gaze… So primal, so deep and open… The brunette's pupils were dilated and her eyes were coal black, clearing showing how much she wanted JJ, how much she _needed _her. Using her elbows to lift herself up, JJ kissed Emily softly on the lips. She then moved her lips and positioned them next to Emily's ear. JJ ran the tip of her tongue from the profilers earlobe to the top of Emily's ear. She did it slowly, deliberately and barely touched her ear. She heard Emily let out a shaky breath and smiled.

"I need you, Em… I want you," JJ whispered. "I'm yours."

JJ felt, more than heard, Emily take a shark intake of breath. "Say it again," Emily whispered, her forehead resting against JJ's.

JJ teasingly skimmed her fingers along Emily's shoulder blades and back. "I'm yours, Em. Yours and nobody else's. Nobody can do what you do to me, nobody can make me as wet as you can… I need you."

A low growl rumbled from Emily's chest and she captured JJ's lips with her own. She slipped her tongue into JJ's mouth, but playfully avoided the blonde's tongue. JJ craned her neck to draw Emily to her but Emily pulled back, lightly nipping the younger woman's bottom lip. Eventually, Emily subsided the teasing and gently massaged JJ's tongue with her own, conveying to the liaison that she loved her, loved her more than anything else in the world. And it was true, Emily couldn't possibly love anyone more than the woman she was currently with. After a few minutes of tongues entwined together, heavy breathing and roaming hands, Emily pulled back to look at JJ.

Using her hand, she drew an invisible line from JJ's forehead to her lips. She moved her hand in-between JJ's body and her own. Emily trailed it slowly, teasingly across taut stomach muscles, but she jumped past where JJ wanted her the most. Instead, she trailed her fingers from JJ's knee upwards, stopping at the crease on the inside of the blonde's thigh.

"Emily…" JJ pleaded.

Emily looked into JJ's eyes as she dipped her fingers between the blonde's folds. JJ frowned and her eyes glazed over, becoming unfocused. Her lips parted as she let out a breathy moan. The older woman watched, analysed, profiled… She didn't know why. She just felt the need. JJ seemed to notice and cupped Emily's cheek, gently rubbing the pad of her thumb against the brunette's skin. She leant up and gently kissed Emily's brow before dropping her head back to the pillow.

"Please…" JJ tucked some hair behind Emily's ear as she opened her legs wide.

Emily moved her lips to the skin beneath JJ's jaw, where sweat was already beginning to form. She reached her tongue out tentatively and ran it along the blonde's jaw line. She reached JJ's pulse point and lashed at it with her tongue before sucking the skin. As she did this, she pushed two fingers into the younger woman, who in return, whimpered and bucked her hips up into the air. Emily tasted JJ's skin, running her tongue down the column of the liaisons throat, nipping and soothing the skin, all the while continuing the movements of her fingers.

Emily began to feel JJ's taut stomach muscles twitching beneath her, she could feel JJ's hands gripping onto her tighter. She knew JJ was close. She began to use the palm of her hand to add pressure to the blonde's clit, scissoring and twisting her fingers. JJ let out loud moans and incoherent strings of words. Calling out God's name, Emily's name, pleading and begging. It wasn't necessarily in that order, but considering they all ended up as one long sentence of drawled out moans and high pitched demands, Emily didn't complain. She just continued her movements, drawing JJ closer and closer to the edge, pushing JJ closer and closer the abyss she knew the blonde was quickly approaching.

Emily placed her lips next to JJ's earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. "Come for me, Jennifer. Let go," the brunette coaxed.

JJ's whole body tensed before a violent shudder ran threw her. She groaned out Emily's name as she buried her face into the crook of the older woman's shoulder. Emily didn't pull her fingers out, deciding to keep them there until JJ's aftershocks had depleted completely. She felt small shivers continue to run through JJ and Emily didn't think she'd ever seen someone have such a long lasting orgasm. Eventually, JJ's body seemed to still and the profiler felt soft lips press against her shoulder.

Emily couldn't recall what happened after that. She only remembered waking up some hours later next to a peacefully sleeping JJ. Emily ran her hands along the blonde's jaw line, feeling the soft skin under her fingertips. But she didn't aim to wake her lover up, she didn't know what she was aiming to do. She felt confused, disoriented to some extent. Emily needed time to think… On her own. Emily placed a gentle, lingering kiss against JJ's forehead before quickly slipping out from under the covers. She quietly gathered her clothing in her arms and pulled them on.

Emily stood in the room for a few minutes, just staring at JJ. Watching the slow falling and raising of her chest and the slight movements under her eyelids. Emily decided she needed to leave. She tiptoed down the stairs and reached the front door. Her hand hesitated on the door handle for a few seconds and then she turned around. She found a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled a note down.

_I just need some time to think, Jennifer. I promise I'll come and see you before Monday, I think I just need to work out what's going on. I'm confused… But not about us. Don't worry. I love you, Jennifer, with all my heart. You are the sun in my day, the moon in my night, the spring in my step, the love of my life. You are my everything and I love you with everything I am. Your reached inside of me and touched my soul… And now I am hopelessly yours. I just need a bit of space._

_I love you, Jennifer. I'll talk to you soon xxx _

Emily read it over and then placed it onto the kitchen side along with the pen. She knew JJ came down for coffee in the morning, it was always the first thing she did. Therefore the note should be the first thing she saw. Taking a deep breath, Emily turned around and silently slipped into the night. Emily winced as she turned the ignition in the car. It was quiet, but the night was silent. With one last glance towards JJ's bedroom window, Emily slowly reversed out of the driveway and onto the street. She put the car into gear and drove down the street, heading towards her own apartment in DC.


	23. Struggle

**I've just had an email that has told me that I've been nominated for the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards! Yay! I'm no even too sure what it is, but either way I'm happy! I would like to thank my followers and reviewers, since I haven't done so in a while, and would like to thank whoever has nominated me. I feel so privileged. So… THANK-YOU! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

Emily frowned in her sleep and rolled over, hugging the pillow next to her. Her eyes fluttered open as she realised that something must have woken up, but nothing obvious came to mind. Her alarm was turned off because it was the weekend, she wasn't at work. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and looked at it, squinting at the harsh light. It may be morning already but she hated waking up to sunlight. It was one thing she hated the most about mornings. Emily had no missed calls or texts so she placed her cell phone back onto the table before pulling the covers over her head and closing her eyes.

That was when she heard the knock on the door. Groaning, Emily pulled herself from the bed and dragged herself across the carpet. She padded downstairs and began the short walk from the open lounge to the front door.

"Muss. Prentiss! If you don't open this door immediately, I swear to God I'm going to forcible kick it down!" came Garcia's angry voice from the other side of the thick wood. "I'm not lying! I don't care if it costs 5 million dollars just for the door alone, I will break it and do not take it as an empty threat!"

"I'm coming!" Emily shouted as she rolled her eyes at the tech analyst. She looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen as she walked past. 8:12. Way too early. Emily opened the door and stared at Garcia with a sleep frown on her face. "What?" she deadpanned.

"What? What! Are you even on the same planet," Garcia shoved past Emily and into the apartment.

"Just come right in," Emily mumbled sarcastically as she closed the door. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me? You left my party pals apartment last night after you promised you wouldn't," Garcia reminded incredulously.

"Oh…" Emily's eyes widened in recognition. "I did leave a note," the brunette tried with a wince.

"A note… Well! That makes it all better doesn't it," Garcia grinned.

"And did she tell you why I promised not to leave her last night?" Emily interrogated as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well… No," Garcia hesitated. "But it's obviously because Will's causing problems for you two, right?"

"Yeah… Will," Emily agreed with a curt nod of her head as wandered into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Garcia asked angrily as she followed Emily into the kitchen.

"Coffee, I need coffee. I can't function this early in a morning without coffee," Emily placed a hand on her forehead.

"Coffee… You left my innocent angel's apartment last night after promising not too and all you can think about is coffee," Garcia spluttered, throwing her hands into the air.

"Garcia, will you stop shouting, please?" Emily requested quietly as she flipped the switch on the coffee machine.

"Stop shouting! Why should I! JJ had been in tears on the phone to me this morning, she's an absolute mess!" Garcia's voice continued to rise.

Emily had filled a cup up with coffee and taken a sip as Garcia said the last part of the sentence. She immediately chocked on the liquid and looked over at Garcia. "Oh God… Is she okay?" Emily asked. She knew high blood pressure wasn't good for anyone that was pregnant, no matter how far along they were.

"Well of course not! You left her!" Garcia reminded again.

"Well what do you expect? I was confused! She leaves Henry with you and then takes me to her house and tells me she's-." Emily cut herself off and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't tell Garcia yet, she wasn't even sure if JJ had told Garcia yet and she couldn't risk asking. It didn't seem like Garcia knew.

"She's what?" Garcia asked, tapping her foot impatiently as she raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"She… She's got the flu," Emily lied, closing her mouth and biting her tongue to stop herself from saying something else that was ridiculously stupid.

"The flu?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah… She didn't want to give it to Henry but she didn't want to be left alone. So I said I'd stay but I have a really weak immune system. I didn't want to end up getting ill and having to go to hospital or something," Emily answered as she diverted her gaze to the window and then quickly back to Garcia. She was just digging herself a bigger whole.

"End up in the hospital? You know, for someone who carries a gun around with them everyday and graduated with flying colours from Yale… You can be pretty stupid," Garcia narrowed her eyes at Emily.

"Do you mind if I phone her?" Emily pointed to her landline that sat on the table.

"Of course I do! I came her to make sure you have no further contact with the outside world," Garcia's voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Haha. Very funny," Emily clapped her hands before walking into the lounge and sitting on the sofa. She picked up the phone and dialled JJ's number after a few seconds hesitation. It was a number that she knew off by heart. It rang a few times before it picked up, but nobody on the other end of the line said anything.

"Jennifer?" Emily frowned.

"Emily?" JJ sniffed.

"Did you read the note?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded before realising she was on the phone. "Yes," JJ answered.

Emily ran a hand over her face and started out of the window. "You know I still love you? That I'll always love you?" Emily queried.

"I know," JJ confirmed.

"But you know why I left last night, right?" Emily shifted uncomfortably in the seat as she waited for the reply.

"Yeah… But you promised you'd stay. You said you weren't going to leave," JJ's voice broke at the end and the blonde closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. She took a few calming breaths and opened her eyes again.

"And I'm not going to leave you. I just wanted to be on my own for a bit. I needed a little space to think about things…" Emily clarified. "Does PG know?"

"No," JJ admitted weakly. "I'd rather not tell anyone else yet."

"Okay, that's fair enough," Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"Can I see you today? And bring Henry with me?" JJ asked, hoping that Emily would say yes.

Emily hesitated for a moment, but could she ever say no to JJ. It was never an option. "I…" she shook her head and scolded herself for the hesitation. "Of course, baby. You can stay over if you want. He can sleep in the spare bedroom," Emily gave in, hoping she wouldn't regret it later that day.

"Okay," JJ's tone seemed to lighten a little bit, and Emily could just imagine a shine appearing in the blonde's eyes. A small smile crept onto the brunette's face.

"Okay," Emily didn't know what to say. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah… I love you," JJ smiled.

"I love you too, Jennifer. Bye." Emily replied.

"Bye," JJ bit her lip before putting the phone down.

Emily sighed and put the phone back onto the table and leaned back into the sofa. "So…?" Garcia started.

"She's coming around with Henry tonight. She'll probably bring a bag to stay over. I usually stay at hers," Emily answered as she looking over the arm of the couch to look at Garcia.

"Good. She was absolutely heart broken this morning," Garcia squeezed Emily's shoulder. "Well… I'll see you on Monday. And no more breaking hearts!" she warned as she closed the front door behind herself.

"Her heart wasn't the only one that was broken," Emily whispered under her breath.

Emily sat on the laminate flooring with Henry, watching him push some toy cars aimlessly around the room. He looked so happy, so content. But then again, he had no idea what was going on. Emily found it fascinating how she thought when she was a child, she wished for nothing more than getting into a university and getting a job and moving out of her mothers house and getting one of her own, but now, leaning back against the front of the couch, Emily whished she could go back. As a child, the hardest decision she ever had to make would be what color crayon to use on her drawing, or whether she wanted to go and play at the park or not. She sighed and rubbed her temples. The thoughts were too confusing to think about when it was so late.

"Henry… I think it's your bedtime, sweetie," JJ stretched as got up from the couch, yawning and risking a glance towards Emily. They hadn't really talked much since JJ had turned up with Henry. They were both scared it would end up in an argument.

"But mommy… Aunt Emmy said I could play," Henry frowned as he cradled one of his toy cars in his arms.

"Emily told you that you could play two hours ago," JJ chuckled.

"Aunt Emmy, tell mommy that I'm allowed to play," Henry pleaded as he gave Emily a hurt look and pouted.

"Oh come on… That's not fair," Emily shook her head. She raised her hands in the air and stood up. "I think I'm in enough trouble with your mommy as it is," Emily admitted. "But I can take you to bed if you want," she offered.

"Fine," Henry grumbled as he got up.

"You don't mind do you?" Emily asked, directing her question at JJ.

"No, but I'll come with. I know you can never say no to the little guy," JJ smirked.

Emily chuckled and shook her head, but she didn't deny it. She lifted Henry up and balanced him on her hip as she avoided standing on any of the toys that were scattered across the floor. She made her way upstairs and into the guest bedroom. Lying him on the bed gently, Emily tucked him in and turned the lamp on, knowing he liked to have a small light on when he slept.

"Aunt Emmy, can I ask you something?" Henry looked towards Emily with a guilty look on his face.

Emily kneeled down and rested her chin on the edge of the bed. "Of course, champ. What is it?" she queried.

"I don't want mommy to listen…" Henry admitted as he looked over Emily's shoulder nervously.

Emily frowned and looked at JJ. JJ shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what Henry wanted to ask, but listening to her son, she slipped into the hallway and leant against the wall. However, JJ made sure she was still in hearing distance of Emily and Henry.

"What is it, little man?" Emily asked curiously as she took hold of the little boys had in her own.

"I'm not little," Henry argued. Emily chuckled and gestured for him to go on. "Is it… Is it bad that sometimes I don't miss daddy?"

That definitely wasn't what Emily was expecting. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I don't think so… I don't think it's a bad thing," Emily admitted with a small frown.

"But does mommy still love daddy?" Henry asked curiously.

"I don't know… I think that's something you'll have to ask mommy," Emily answered sadly, biting her lip.

Emily wasn't even too sure what was going on at the moment either. She hadn't heard from Will since the fight, and that didn't exactly end on the best of terms. Now JJ was pregnant, Will would have to know, which meant bringing Will into the situation all over again. Emily dreaded even thinking about it. She didn't trust Will and now she had even the more reason to. Emily just hoped that when they did have to contact Will, he would be civil so they could sort the situation out as soon as possible.

"I've seen you kiss mommy… On the lips," Henry hesitated for moment and a frown appeared on his face. "Like mommy and daddy used to." Henry looked confused.

"Oh…" this really brought Emily out of her comfort zone. "How about… You go to sleep and we can talk to mommy in the morning?" Emily asked.

Henry thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

Emily kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before standing up. "Sweet dreams, Henry," she smiled.

"Goodnight," Henry murmured as he snuggled his face into the pillow

Emily looked at the sleeping form for a few more seconds, trying to work out if what she said was right. It was a shock to hear such a thing coming from Henry, she thought the little boy adored his father. Clearly not as much as she originally thought. Emily placed a gentle kiss on Henry's forehead before quickly slipping out of the room and closing the door. She turned around and then jumped at the black silhouette that was standing in front of her.

"Shit!" Emily placed a hand over her heart as she evened out her breathing. "Jesus… Jennifer, did you really have to do that?" the brunette didn't wait for a reply and she stepped around JJ and down the stairs. Emily could hear JJ following behind her.

"Emily… I think we need to talk," JJ admitted weakly once Emily had settled onto the couch. The blonde decided to stay standing on the bottom step and rested her hands on the staircase.

Emily sighed and looked up at JJ. "I know," was all she said.

"You did well with Henry in there," JJ nodded her head back up the stairs as she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"Thanks," Emily nodded. "Listen… Jennifer, we both know that's not what we need to talk about." JJ did know.

"Emily…" JJ started hesitantly.

"No, Jennifer," Emily closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "You need to get all this shit sorted out with Will. He needs to sign the divorce papers for one, you've already sent them out so he should have got them by now." Emily stood up and began to pace in front of the couch. She ran her hand through her hair as she thought about how to word her next sentence.

"I need to tell him that I'm pregnant," JJ let her gaze drop to the floor.

That was the one thing JJ was worrying the most about. Will could easily gain control of the whole situation because the child JJ was carrying belonged to him. Or so he thought. JJ was hoping for a bit of time before she had to tell him, but she knew Emily was anxious to get it over with. Emily wanted Will to know as soon as possible so that they could sort everything out and get on with life as normal, whatever normal was to the two women.

Emily turned around and tilted her head as she watched JJ's eyes fill with tears. "Jennifer… Come here," she softly commanded. JJ looked at Emily and saw there was no argument. She timidly walked over to the brunette, leaving a small gap between them. "Jennifer…" Emily placed her hands on the blonde's stomach before falling to her knees. She placed her lips against JJ's shirt and the younger woman had to choke back a sob.

"Emily…" JJ wound her hands into the profilers hair and used her grip to bring Emily's eyes to meet her own.

"I hate to say this…" Emily swallowed thickly. "But I think Will should give the parental rights for the baby away."

JJ's mouth opened and closed a few times as her eyes went wide. "I…"

"Just hear me out. I don't mind with Henry. Despite what he said in the bedroom… He loves his daddy… But this baby," Emily dropped her forehead against JJ's abdomen. "I think you and I both know it'd be for the better if we didn't move the baby back and forth between us and Will… It's not stable… It's not fair," Emily stressed before looking back up at JJ. "The baby deserves stability and Will can't give that, but I can… And I will," the older woman vowed. "If the child grows up and wants to know who his or her daddy is then I have no problem telling them. But when the baby's born… It's going to cause so many problems. I think getting Will to give away his parental rights is for the best."

JJ looked into Emily's eyes and could tell the brunette meant every word she had said. Her eyes held compassion and determination. She knew there was no way Emily would let the baby near Will. She could understand why though. Emily just wanted to keep JJ and the baby safe and JJ adored Emily for that, she respected Emily for it.

"You're right," JJ agreed as she gently massaged Emily's scalp. "You're right," she repeated more quietly.

Emily gave JJ a grateful smile full of relief and affection. She slid her hands underneath JJ's shirt and then stared at the blonde's torso. Emily placed a soft, lingering kiss against her lovers navel and then placed another gentle kiss just below it. She looked up at JJ to ask permission. Her hands rested comfortable on the liaisons waist as the pads of her thumbs rubbed lightly in soft circles. JJ knew what Emily was asking and brought her hands to the hem of her shirt, looking down at Emily as the brunette watched her fingers. The younger woman gripped the bottom of the shirt before pulling it up and over her head. She dropped it behind her and then ran her hands through Emily's hair as she urged her on.

Emily slid her hands down JJ's waist to the zipper and button on the front of the blonde's jeans. She quickly undid them and slid them down her lovers legs along with her panties. JJ stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Emily flexed her grip on the back of JJ's thighs as she drank in the sight before her. She shuffled forward on her knees and made eye contact with JJ. JJ tugged Emily forward lightly and Emily smiled before reaching out to touch JJ's clit tentatively with her tongue.

JJ's hips immediately thrust forward at the contact and her head fell back against her shoulders. She closed her eyes as her mouth fell agape. "Oh God…" she moaned.

"Jennifer," Emily husked as she closed her eyes and savoured the taste of her lover. She sucked JJ's lower lips into her mouth and probed at them with her tongue.

"Emily," JJ keened.

Emily used her teeth, lips, tongue and fingers to tease JJ relentlessly, until the younger woman was rocking furiously against Emily's mouth. She knew the older woman was teasing her and she knew Emily was waiting for her to gave in, to tell Emily how desperate she was, how much she needed her, but JJ could play this game. She could hold on for as long as it took. That was when her phone rang. It was lying on the table in the lounge and as Emily moved to pull away, JJ stopped her by tightening her grasp in Emily's hair.

As soon as Emily stopped, there was a violent throbbing that seemed to echo between JJ's legs. The fact that Emily had been letting her climb until she was mere millimetres from her apex before letting her fall down again, meant JJ needed to come. She needed Emily to bring her to an orgasm, almost as though it would seal the decision the two lovers made in their conversation a few minutes prior.

"Don't move, don't stop," JJ begged. She said she wasn't going to break but she was desperate. "Just pass me the phone." JJ let go of Emily's hair with one hand as she reached towards the table with the other.

"Jennifer… I'm not going to keep going while you're on the phone," Emily argued as she shuffled back as far as JJ's grasp in her hair would allow her to go.

"Well, you're going to have to," JJ countered. "Because I'm not going to let you go!"

Emily rolled her eyes and tried to get up, but JJ pushed Emily back to the floor. The phone had stopped ringing by this point but neither women realised.

"Jennifer! For God's sake, this is childish," Emily pulled back and managed to pull herself out of JJ's grasp. She pushed JJ away and stood up. "What the hell?" she threw her hands in the air.

"You can't just do that!" JJ persisted, her frustration multiplying. "You can't just… Decide to bring me to an orgasm and then last minute decide to stop!"

"Well I can and I just did," Emily pointed out as she stuck by her decision defiantly. "The phone was ringing," the older woman reminded.

"Forget the phone," JJ feuded. "I'm pregnant, hormones," she brought to attention. "You can't do that!"

Emily laughed humourlessly and ran her hand over her face before placing her hands on her hips. "You've what…? Been pregnant for a week?"

JJ looked at Emily and swallowed thickly. She looked down at the floor before realising that Emily would still be able to see her. She turned around and faced away from Emily as her vision become blurry. JJ didn't work out that it was due to tears until a sob erupted from her throat. She sniffed and covered her mouth with her hands as she closed her eyes.

Emily suddenly became alarmed at the noise. She'd done it again. Emily walked to stand behind JJ indecisively, not too sure whether the younger woman would appreciate the physical contact or not. Deciding to risk it, Emily stepped forward and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist, pulling JJ's back to her front. She nuzzled her nose into the back of JJ's neck.

"Jennifer…" Emily mumbled.

"No." JJ stepped forward and turned around to give Emily a gentle shove, just enough to warn the woman to keep her distance. "I'm… I'm three weeks. I've been pregnant for nearly a month."

Emily's eyes went wide in recognition. "Wow…" the profiler wasn't sure whether she meant that in a good way or a bad way. She wasn't sure how to feel at all. Once again, JJ had thrown her through her a loop and she'd barely recovered from the last one. "A month…?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"I know…" JJ closed her eyes as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"So when are you going to start showing?" Emily queried, knowing JJ didn't want to start telling people yet, but knowing that if JJ began to show, the blonde would have to.

"I don't know…" JJ admitted meekly. "I started showing at nine weeks with Henry, but I wore baggy clothing so…"

"That's a bit early isn't it?" Emily tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Yeah, it's usually around 3 months but I got my bump really early on," JJ admitted with a chuckle. "How would you know anyway?" Emily laughed lightly and looked out of the window before mumbling something. "Hmm?"

"I said… I looked it up. I was curious and then I became worried that I didn't know what would happen after so many months or… What positions you'd find most comfortable to sleep in and…" Emily trailed off as she bit her lip. She turned back towards JJ and said softly, "I meant it when I said I was in this for the long haul."

JJ stepped forward and tentatively reached out to cradle Emily's cheek. "You don't know how much that means to me." Emily eyes seemed to glimmer and a small smile graced her lips.

"I looked up what positions you'd find most comfortable during sex as well," Emily admitted as a crimson blush appeared across her face. "I think I got a bit carried away…" her eyes fell to the floor.

JJ chuckled. "Well I'm glad you care enough to look," she placed two fingers under the brunette's chin and forced the woman to look at her. "I'm intrigued to know what positions you found out if I'm honest," JJ smirked.

Emily chuckled. "It was rather interesting actually…" the brunette leant her forehead against the blonde's. "It was a bit of a turn on too."

"Yeah?" JJ let her eyes flutter shut. "And what did you find…?

"Well…" Emily chuckled. "Where should I start? I mean… Just imagining you in those positions could bring me to an orgasm," she teased, though there was a hint of seriousness that clung to the profilers voice.

JJ swallowed thickly as she felt a hard twitch low in her stomach. She couldn't deny the fact that words that would sound cheesy and cheap from someone else's mouth, always seemed to sound exotic and undeniably sexy coming from Emily's.

"I… Personally… Prefer the more common Positions. I mean… What I wouldn't give to have you riding my fingers, swivelling around them, rocking, grinding down against them… I'd be able to delve _that _much deeper inside of you…" Emily took JJ's earlobe between her lips. "Or to be able to take you from behind… To be able to plunge my fingers inside of you while you're on your hands and knees, begging for me to take you, to go harder, faster…" Emily let out a shaky moan, despite the fact it was JJ she was meant to be arousing.

"Emily…" JJ clung onto the older woman as she imagined Emily doing those exact things to her.

"It's a primal need, Jennifer and I can't stop it. I want to constantly touch you, claim you… Take you against anything and show everybody that you're mine. That only I can touch you in such intimate ways…." Emily groaned, almost as though she was in agony. "I can't do a single thing about it," Emily admitted as nuzzled her nose against JJ's cheek. "I don't think you know just how much you affect me."

"I do now," JJ whispered. She opened her eyes and pulled back to look at Emily. The brunette's hands were tightly locked together on the small of JJ's back and her eyes had turned jet black, showing JJ just how badly she needed her. "I'd do anything for you."

Emily let her eyes flutter shut and bit her lip. "You'd let me take you from behind?"

The thought alone caused JJ to shiver in anticipation. The images it caused her to see… How could anybody resist. "Yes."

"You'd ride my fingers?" Emily felt a nearly painful spasm low in her stomach, one that seemed to ricochet through her whole body and she let out a low moan.

"Yes," JJ answered.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at JJ. "Jennifer…" she husked in a low, throaty voice.

"I love you," JJ whispered.

"I love you too," Emily pulled JJ closer to her.

JJ captured Emily's lips in a sensual kiss. Emily moaned and eagerly returned the ferociousness of the movement, forgetting for a split second that JJ was stood, naked, in her lounge. Whilst JJ was immersed by the battle of dominance started by the connection of Emily's tongue against her own, Emily dipped her hand between the blonde's legs and gasped at what she found there.

"Jesus…" Emily muttered as she pulled back to get her breath back.

JJ whimpered and dropped her forehead to Emily's shoulder. Just as she was about to comment, JJ's cell phone began to ring again. JJ let out a breath and reluctantly picked the phone up off the table, smiling as Emily's arms encircled her.

"Agent Jareau," JJ greeted, not knowing who was on the other end due to the fact she didn't she didn't bother checking the caller I.D.

"JJ, it's Hotch. I need you down here as soon as I can," Hotch's voice left no room for argument and JJ knew a case had been brought to his attention.

JJ dropped her head back against Emily's shoulder. "Bad case?"

"Really bad. Five dead bodies already," Hotch answered.

"Five?" JJ repeated, shocked at such the large number. "And they're only calling us in now?"

"I know… There's something else as well."

"Sir?" JJ urged Hotch to go on.

"LaMontagne is the lead on this case," Hotch warned.

JJ sighed and placed her hand on top of Emily's which was currently drawing light circles over her abdomen. "Do you think that's why it took so long for them to call us in?"

"Probably. I'm guessing Emily's there with you? Inform her and be down here as fast as you can," the line went dead.

JJ sighed and dropped the phone onto the table before turning around to face Emily. "Will's head of the case." Emily's jaw clenched as she closed her eyes. "I know, baby… But…"

"Shouldn't he be under suspension… Or fired? He assaulted a federal agent!" Emily commented angrily as her eyes snapped open.

"We dropped the charges, Em. It'll go on his record but… There's nothing much else they can do," JJ reminded softly.

"No. You mean _you _dropped the charges," Emily argued as she pulled out of JJ's embrace and upstairs to gather her credentials and gun.

"Just great," JJ commented sarcastically as she began picking up her clothes off the floor. "We're going to see Will and are currently at war with each other."

JJ took a deep breath before turning to head upstairs. She could at least try and make amends with Emily before they left for Quantico.


	24. Contention

**Chapter 24**

"Where are Emily and JJ?" Reid asked absentmindedly as he scanned through the file placed in front of him, examining the pictures with a skilful eye as he mentally catalogued every detail he possible could to get an idea of what kind of killer they were after.

"Should be here soon," Hotch answered curtly as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the clock hung on the wall. He sighed and his brows furrowed further as he waited for his two female colleagues to arrive.

"Should have been here ten minutes ago," Morgan mumbled before he stretched his arms out above his head, the chair squeaking in protest as Morgan's muscular frame pushed the chair backwards.

"Probably sorting a few things out," Rossi summarised, turning over a page in the case file and letting out a long breath as he analysed the gruesome pictures presented to him.

The team heard mumbling, or what could be called otherwise, squabbling, coming from the other side of the conference room door. Everyone turned their head expectantly and waited for the entry of their team mates. They heard a raised voice and then the door opened, revealing JJ looking slightly frustrated in the doorway and Emily holding it open for the younger woman.

"Why do you have to be so awkward?" JJ complained in a hushed tone. "Couldn't you have just walked through the door and held it open for me behind you. We're late as it is!"

Emily scoffed. "Fine!" she said as she walked through first instead, purposefully not holding the door open for JJ behind her.

JJ rolled her eyes and took the seat next to Emily, the only empty seat. Emily shook her head and sighed as she picked the case file off the table. Hey eyes met Hotch's briefly and she said, "Sorry we're late, sir. Had to drop Henry off with Garcia, took us some time to get ready."

"It's fine," Hotch nodded, taking note of the 'us' the brunette profiler used. At least he knew that they would be able to sort whatever was going on between them.

"The jet's already waiting for us on the airstrip, so I'm going to be quick. We'll brief properly on the jet," Hotch informed everyone before pressing a button on a remote and dropping it back to the table.

Everyone seemed to instantly turn away from the screen and JJ even seemed as though she was about to throw up. Emily noticed to as she turned her head to examine the younger woman. She said something, that Hotch couldn't pick up and JJ smiled and nodded her head, whispering something back. He turned his attention back to the case.

"Five bodies have been found, each one with approximately ten stab wounds. The coroner couldn't be sure due to the amount of torture. Each of them have been women, blonde hair, blue eyes," Hotch looked towards JJ for a minute worryingly before looking away again. "Mid-twenties, but some were still in college. There were also signs of rape and sexual assault," Hotch finished.

"Have things been put into place at local colleges?" Morgan asked with a frown as he pulled his eyes away from the images. They were beginning to make him feel nauseas.

"More and better CCTV has been put into place and more security has been put into place," Hotch answered. "But not all the victims are college students, two of them were, the other three were just starting their lives. New house, new friends, new neighbourhood, new jobs."

"Were the women that were in college attend the same one?" Emily asked curiously as she looked up from the file.

"No, they attend different colleges and the colleges were at opposite ends of town from each other," Hotch answered with a regretful sigh. So many bodies and yet so little so far as to who had murdered them.

"Do the women know each other in anyway?" Reid queried.

"Not that we know of, but that's something we're going to have to dig a little deeper to find out," Hotch glanced at his watch before looking at the team. "Wheels up in ten. We need to hit this one running."

Hotch collected his file off the desk and used the remote to turn of the screen. He then briskly walked out of the room. Everyone else stood up and collected their own files as they too, hurried out of the room.

JJ waited until everyone except Emily was out of the room before getting up. She knew Emily would wait for her to walk out before she did herself. Just as JJ walked out of the door, a hand on her elbow steered her back into the room. She knew Emily wanted to speak to her, she was just waiting for Emily to come to her.

"What?" JJ asked, her voice holding a small amount of anger and frustration. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't help it. She was too wound up with Emily to keep her voice calm and controlled.

Emily sighed and reached out to touch JJ's face before shaking her head and pulling her hand back. She looked up and locked eyes with JJ. "Listen… I… I don't want us to fight. It's bad enough with Will as it is, if we fly over to New Orleans pissed off at each other… We're only going to get more frustrated with each other."

"I know," JJ sighed as she let her head drop down against her chest. "I know."

"Jennifer… I'm sorry. All this is my fault I just get…" Emily trailed off and closed her eyes.

"What?" JJ looked up at Emily, reaching out to cradle Emily's face and force the brunette to look at her.

"I've never admitted it to anyone," Emily admitted sheepishly. "I… I get jealous, okay? That combined with the fact I hate Will… I'm going to get possessive of you so I'm apologising now. I swear down, at some point during this case I'm going to say a snide comment or make a sarcastic remark and I'm going to piss you off. I'm going to piss you off more than I've done already," she got out all in one breath.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?" Emily asked timidly.

"You want to say more, don't you?" JJ tilted her head to the side.

"I just…" Emily blushed and turned her head away. "It doesn't matter."

JJ frowned and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"Nothing, it's stupid. I'll control myself anyway, I'll be fine," Emily assured as she turned and looked at JJ again. JJ raised one eyebrow and a smirk grew on her face. "Jennifer."

"You want him to see us, don't you?" JJ asked.

"No… My primal instincts that drive me up the wall and want to constantly piss Will off… Wants him to," Emily corrected, a slight blush still evident on her face.

JJ chuckled. "Trust me…" she started. "I've thought about it more than once. I think everyone thinks about it, Em. It would be kind of nice to see him jealous wouldn't it," JJ winked.

Emily's eyes widened. "Are you…?"

"Come on, we've wasted enough time. Let's go," JJ grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of the conference room.

"Wait!" Emily stopped JJ again and waited until the younger woman looked at her. "I love you, Jennifer. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us during this case or in the future, everyday we are together will be the greatest days of my life. I will always be yours."

JJ froze and felt tears prick at her eyes once Emily had finished. "You had to say that where there's camera's, didn't you?"

Emily chuckled. "We've got to go," she reminded.

"Urg!" JJ turned around for the second time and pulled Emily out of the conference room.

* * *

The flight didn't take as long as Emily had hoped. She had been trying to prepare herself to see Will again. Although it was anger that took over her when she thought about him, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. Neither Emily or JJ had seen will in over two weeks and although that seemed a short time, to them, that seemed a long time. They didn't what to expect or what state of mind he'd be in once they got there. But, all too soon, the jet was landing on the airstrip and the team were making their way onto the tarmac.

Will was waiting for them with three sets of keys in his hand. The team presumed it was for the SUV's they'd be using whilst they were there. He saw JJ and a small smile graced his lips. Will still loved her, obviously, that's why he'd chosen to have a child and get married to her. But then he say Emily, right behind her. He clenched his jaw and clasped his hands behind his back. It hadn't been his decision to call the BAU unit to his precinct, but the command above him had called them in.

Eventually the team were all lined up in front of him. However, it wasn't JJ the greeted the detective like usual, Hotch took charge instead.

"Detective LaMontagne," Hotch nodded. "I'd introduce you, but since we've already met, I'd like to get the precinct and get set up as quick as we can. Five dead bodies is a high body count."

"That's fine," Will agreed, not really wanting to introduce himself to the team again seems as half of them hated him. "I have the keys here."

"Will, do you want to ride with me and Rossi, Morgan and Reid can take the second and JJ and Emily can take the last one," it wasn't really a question as he distributed the keys and set off.

Emily and Will stared at each other for a few moments and he let himself glance at JJ briefly before turning around, flanking the two FBI agents.

"Good luck," Morgan's hand landed heavily on Emily's shoulder and she looked at him before looking back at the detective that was walking away.

"Thanks," Emily smiled as she watched Reid and Morgan head towards the vehicles.

"I'm going to ask Hotch if we can talk to Will separately," JJ looked at Emily and gripped her hand.

Emily squeezed it lightly. "That's probably a good idea. Are you scared?" Emily asked.

"A little bit," JJ admitted as she began to walk across the tarmac, Emily's hand entwined with her own.

"Me too," Emily confessed.

They got into the vehicle and Emily offered to drive. JJ handed the key over and smiled at Emily when the older woman opened the door for her. Emily got into the other side and swiftly turned the key in the ignition and put the car into gear, smoothly following Morgan's SUV that was currently in front of them. JJ looked at Emily and bit her lip before reaching her hand over and entwining it with Emily's.

"Thanks," Emily said quietly.

"It's okay to be scared, you know? Or nervous?" JJ reassured.

"I know, I just…" Emily sighed, her eyes narrowing as she tried to put words into her head.

"It's a bitch," JJ shrugged as she dropped her head back against the seat. "This whole situation is a bitch."

"I couldn't of put it better," Emily chuckled lightly.

"We'll get through this. We just need to tell him now and get that bit over with and then focus on the case," JJ nodded. "We'll get through this."

Emily brought JJ's hand up to her lips and placed a soft, lingering kiss against the back of it. "I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too, Emily. Let's get to the precinct and get this over with," JJ stared out of the window, a new feeling of determination taking over her.

Around twenty minutes later, the couple were pulling into the precinct. The rest of the team and Will had made it to the station before them, due to the first two SUV's passing through a light before it changed and the last SUV, with JJ and Emily in it, weren't so lucky. Emily got out of the vehicle and locked it once JJ climbed out and shut the door.

"You ready?" Emily asked as she watched JJ round the vehicle.

"Yeah," JJ let out a puff of air and smiled.

To anybody else, JJ looked cool and collected, a calm FBI agent that was there to catch a killer and was determined to do so. But, Emily wasn't anyone. Emily was JJ's soul mate, her lover. She could see the slight hunch of JJ's shoulders, as though she was carrying something physical on them. She could see the worry in her eyes, the fear hidden behind them. As JJ passed Emily, the brunette took hold of her hand and pulled the younger woman to her.

"Hey…" Emily said gently, looking around to make sure no one was watching. She opened her arms expectantly and watched as JJ bit her lip and looked around.

JJ sighed and then stepped forward, moulding herself against Emily. "You're so warm," she mumbled against Emily's neck and she breathed in the scent of her lover.

"It's not cold," Emily chuckled.

JJ pulled her head away from the crook of Emily's neck and looked at the profiler. She rested her hands lights on the brunette's shoulders and her eyes drifted to Emily's lips. Emily cradled JJ's cheek with one hand and pulled JJ closer with the other, knowing what the blonde wanted. Emily would do anything to ease JJ's anxiety about the whole situation and she knew a kiss could go a long way to that. It would help herself to keep calm and make the worry go away.

Emily leant forward and closed the gap between their lips. It started slow, languid, a gentle exploration of lips on lips as they reassured each other and chased away each others fears. JJ flicked her tongue across Emily's bottom lip and the brunette let out a moan as she slanted her head, opening her mouth and eagerly deepening the kiss. Their tongues entwined together, tasting, stroking and massaging. Emily gasped as JJ's thigh slipped between her legs.

"Sorry…" JJ whispered, though there was a small smirk on her face.

Emily chuckled and kissed JJ gently. "Don't be…" she kissed JJ again before taking hold of the younger woman's hand and entwining it with her own. "Come on."

JJ reluctantly let Emily lead her to the entrance of the precinct. She was slightly hurt when Emily pulled her hand out of hers, despite the face she knew why. However, Emily felt the same way and placed her hand softly against the small of JJ's back as they entered. They got inside and sought out the team before heading to the room. Most of the pictures were already up and the files set around the table. JJ stepped away from Emily to get the attention of the team leader.

"Hotch… Can me and Emily go and speak to Will? It's really important," JJ looked at Hotch and could tell he wasn't too keen on the idea of Emily and Will being in the same room. Unbeknown to JJ, Morgan had told him what had happened between the two on the jet on the way here.

Hotch took hold of JJ's elbow and steered her out of hearing range of the rest of the team. "I've spoken to Will about what happened between him and Emily and I've already warned him about his professionalism towards this case."

JJ looked shocked but quickly recovered. "That's not what we need to speak to him about," she admitted with a sigh as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Then what do you need to tell him?" Hotch asked with a frown.

"Hotch," Emily came up behind JJ and gave him a look, tilting her head to the side.

Hotch looked at JJ and Emily before curtly nodding. "But don't be long and any fighting between any of you will mean immediate suspension and you will be sent back to Quantico. We're here to catch a killer, let's keep it that way," he informed before walking away towards Morgan.

"JJ, Prentiss," Hotch quickly called over his shoulder. "I want you to stay and work on a conference for the press together," he gave them a pointed look.

Emily nodded, silently thanking their boss before looking towards JJ. "This should be interesting," she said as she held the door open for JJ.

"Mmm… You can say that again," JJ agreed as she stepped out and scanned the precinct for any sign of Will.

"Over there," Emily pointed over JJ's shoulder to an office on the opposite side of the precinct.

"Okay, let's go," JJ nodded determinedly before starting off through the maze of desks, chairs and law enforcement officers.

"Should I wait outside?" Emily asked as they reached the door.

JJ turned around and looked at Emily, suddenly getting very angry. "No! The whole point of this is that we're doing it together!"

"Okay, I'm standing right next to you," Emily calmed, nodding to JJ to knock on the door.

JJ turned around and straightened her suit out as she took a calming breath. She raised her hand up before knocking three times on the door. After a couple of seconds, a mumbled 'come in' was heard and JJ opened the door, gesturing for Emily to go in first. Emily groaned and reluctantly walked in. A feeling of intimidation and fear washed over her as Will stood up from behind the desk, but she compartmentalised the feelings and kept her outside demeanour calm and collected. She didn't want to show Will what she was really feeling.

JJ stepped in after Emily and closed the door quietly behind her. She could already see the way Will had made himself look bigger and was staring at Emily, no doubt trying to intimidate her and if JJ looked close enough, she could see that it was working.

"Will… Enough. I… We need to tell you something," JJ looked towards Will as he finally stopped trying to stare Emily down.

"What is it, chère?" Will asked concerned.

JJ saw Emily tense up at the use of the word 'chère' and JJ quickly turned around and looked at her. "Emily, no," JJ warned. "Let's just tell him and we can get out of here."

Emily looked towards Will and JJ and decided that getting into an argument with the man wasn't worth it. She wanted to get out of the room, more so than JJ or Will. "Okay," she eventually agreed.

"That's it, listen to your master like a good lap dog," Will sneered.

"Jennifer," Emily's hands balled into fists.

"Oh come on…" Will's face contorted to one of disgust as he looked at Emily. "You're not seriously staying with _that_."

"William!" JJ snapped, astonished that Will would say such a thing.

"We want you to sign the papers," Emily snarled. "Jennifer will give them to you once she's told you. I can't believe she was every actually with you, she deserves so much better. She deserves better than me, but at least I try." With that said, Emily swung the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

Will looked at the door, his features suddenly turning into those of confusion. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking at JJ, a heavy frown covering his face. JJ's eyes filled with tears. After Emily had promised to stay in the room with her, she'd walked out. She shook her head and looked at Will.

"I'm pregnant," JJ swallowed thickly, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Pregnant?" Will's mouth dropped open. JJ nodded. "What did Emily mean? About the papers?"

"Emily… Me and Emily decided that we'd like you to give your parental rights away," JJ admitted, feeling scared now that Emily wasn't there. After everything Emily had said…

"What? So _she _can be the baby's other parent?" Will was fuming.

"Yes…" JJ took a step back towards the door.

"Well good luck, because I'm not signing it voluntarily," Will sat down heavily in his chair. He glared at JJ before turning his attention back to the paperwork on his desk.

JJ took a calming breath and turned around. She opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her and leaning back against it. JJ didn't know where Emily was and she wasn't too bothered about finding her at the moment. Emily had said she'd stay with JJ when the blonde told Will she was pregnant, but she hadn't. She'd lost her temper, again, and left JJ in Will's office alone.

Abruptly pushing herself off the door, JJ headed back across the office at a brisk pace. She was near the point of breaking down and she knew it. She walked back into the room that had been given to the team and quickly closed the door. Emily was there. Emily immediately sensed something was wrong and stood up to greet her lover. She walked over to JJ and tried to hug her but was shocked when she was pushed backwards.

"Jennifer," Emily started.

"No!" JJ snapped angrily. "You said you would stay in there with me! All you had to do was stand in the room. You didn't need to talk to him, you didn't need to give him a rise out of you and you certainly didn't need to walk out of there. Do you know what that made me look like!"

Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I'm sorry…" she said weakly, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"So you should be," JJ scolded. She took a seat and began writing on a notepad.

"Do you want some help?" Emily asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

* * *

The rest of the team dragged themselves back into the precinct hours after it had already gone dark. They hadn't gotten much more information than they had before and they certainly hadn't gotten any closer to catching the unsub.

"Find anything?" Emily asked as she looked up from the same case file she'd been reading for the last few hours.

"Not much. We found a hooded figure walking around the campus where one of the victims were killed on the CCTV… But the camera wasn't good quality, so Garcia couldn't get anything about the unsub, not even the height," Morgan admitted as she sat down heavily on the chair next to Emily's. He knew something was wrong between his two female colleagues as soon as he walked in.

"We didn't find anything out from the parents, friends, family… Couldn't find anything," Hotch frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"I haven't been able to make the geographic profile any smaller. It doesn't look like our unsub has a comfort zone… The bodies are too spread out for me to narrow it down," Reid looked between Emily and JJ, profiling the way JJ seemed to turn slightly away from Emily and Emily seemed to look towards her with an expression near to… Guilt. He shook his head to stop himself thinking such absurd thoughts. Why would Emily and JJ be seeing each other?

"I've completed the press release, but there isn't much I could say," JJ admitted with a reluctant sigh.

"Well it's late," Hotch glanced at his watch. "I think we should call it a day and meet back in the hotel lobby at half seven. We're sharing rooms."

Now Emily knew she had to get on JJ's good side. She couldn't believe that she'd been so careless and soon after the small argument with JJ, she knew the younger woman was right. JJ had barely spoken to her at all. JJ had only spoken on a few occasions and that was to thank Emily for the cups of coffee and to ask Emily if what she had written so far sounded okay.

"Is everything okay with, JJ?" Morgan leaned into Emily's ear to ask.

Emily looked at Morgan and gave him a look before moving her eyes away. "What do you think?"

"What happened?" Morgan wanted Emily to know he would always be there for her.

"It's just hor-." Emily cut herself off and hesitated. JJ didn't want anybody to know yet, but it was driving Emily up the wall having to keep such a big secret from her best friend. She shook her head. "It's just hurting her that Will isn't being as co-operative as she thought he'd be."

Morgan frowned at the pause, but shook it off. "Well if you need to talk to anyone," he squeezed. "Come on genius," Morgan looked at Reid. "Let's hit the hay." Reid gave one more glance from Emily to JJ and then turned around and followed Morgan out of the room. He'd ask Morgan a few questions about them tonight. Hotch and Rossi followed.

"I've got to take the cups back," JJ stood up and picked up her own cup as well as Emily's.

"I'll come with," Emily stood up and followed JJ out of the room.

The precinct was empty. There was nobody at any of the desks which was unusual, but Emily remembered a conversation she had with an officer earlier that day. He had said all officers were sent out because of the high body count in the recent murders, and that a lot of them were detouring the suburban areas, where most of the killings had taken place. None of the officers were taking any chances so they were all out on patrols until late. That meant Emily and JJ were virtually on their own.

JJ walked over to the small kitchenette in the corner of the precinct and placed her cup in the sink. Emily followed suit. Just as JJ was about to walk away, Emily grabbed hold of her and pushed her up against the cupboards before standing in front of her, virtually trapping her in. JJ tried to push Emily, but the older woman placed her hands on the side either side of JJ.

"Emily!" JJ frowned once she gave up trying to push the profiler away.

"I've been apologising all day!" Emily started. "I don't know what else you want me to do. The only reason I walked out of Will's office was because I didn't want to end up getting into a full blown argument or fight. What would I have made you look like then!"

JJ closed her eyes. "I'm not upset with you…" she started hesitantly.

Emily reached a hand up to tuck some blonde hair behind JJ's ear before cradling the liaison's cheek. "Then what it is?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," JJ replied honestly, letting her forehead rest against Emily's. "It's just… Everything! It's exhausting…"

Emily looked at JJ and a small frown appeared. "Baby, why didn't you say so? Why didn't you say something?"

"And what would you have done?" JJ pulled back and looked at Emily questioningly.

"I don't know," Emily shrugged one shoulder. "Given you a massage, let you rant at me, buy you a gift… Anything to make you feel better."

JJ chuckled. "A massage sounds good right about now."

Emily chuckled in response. "And remembering what a message ended up in us doing last time reminds me why I shouldn't."

JJ grinned devilishly. "Like I'd need a massage to make you want sex." Emily raised one eyebrow sceptically. "And what would you say if it was sex would make me feel better?" JJ whispered, all seriousness returning to her voice.

"I'd try and persuade you that it's not a good idea considering we're on a case and it is severely unprofessional," Emily answered, dropping her gaze to the floor as she tried not to notice JJ's darkening eyes.

"Emily…" JJ placed two fingers under the point of Emily's chin, bringing the older woman's eyes to her own again.

"Jennifer…" Emily warned. Emily knew if JJ started something, that she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Shut-up," JJ said softly. "For once today, just shut-up."

JJ claimed Emily's lips with her own, letting them languidly glide across her lovers and just letting herself dwell in the sense of security and love that she felt when she was with Emily. Emily let her hands rest lightly on JJ's hips as she tilted her head and swiped her tongue slowly along the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. Eventually, the two pulled away.

"Come on," JJ took hold of Emily's hand and began walking backwards towards the exit of the precinct.

"I'm not going to change my answer, you know?" Emily chuckled as she let JJ pull her.

"You can't withhold sex from a pregnant woman," JJ smirked in response.

Emily grinned but then faltered, her eyes growing wide as she looked past JJ. JJ didn't stop walking and gasped when she walked into somebody behind her. The blonde stumbled forward into Emily, who managed to catch her, and turned around.

"Morgan," JJ was shocked to see him. "I thought you'd gone back to the hotel?"

"I did… Reid forgot his bag," Morgan pointed towards the door, his face one mixed with hurt and confusion.

There was an awkward silence between the three as they all tried to work out what they should say or do. This was why Emily thought telling the team JJ was pregnant was the best idea, but when JJ said she didn't want to, she didn't want to push. Not after she had upset JJ so much. Emily locked eyes with Morgan and she could tell he was pissed at her, but she couldn't blame him.

Morgan had been beside her through everything that had transpired between herself and JJ, and now, presuming he heard JJ, it made it seem like Emily didn't trust him enough to be truthful with him. He'd already forgiven her for the whole Doyle situation and coming back from the dead, but would he forgive her again?

"Morgan…" Emily started, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

"I should probably get his bag and go," Morgan thumped his shoulder against Emily's as he walked past.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. "Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was there," JJ apologised.

"It's fine," Emily looked at JJ. "But this is the exact reason I wanted to tell them! He's going to hate me now."

JJ bit her lip. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you…" she tried.

"He doesn't hate me?" Emily shook her head incredulously. "He just barged into my shoulder as he walked past and it doesn't take a profiler to see that he's clearly pissed at me.

"Emily, I didn't mean to-."

"Can we just go?" Emily asked. "I don't want another confrontation with him. I'm too tired right now."

"Wouldn't it be easier to speak to him now though?" JJ frowned slightly.

"It's better to let him cool off first. I'll try and speak to him tomorrow," Emily answered. She placed her hand on the small of JJ's back as she began walked towards the exit.

"It's not that a big a deal," JJ started. "It could have been worse."

Emily walked out into the parking lot, scanning for the right SUV in the dark. "It is to me. How would you feel if Garcia fell out with you and it was my fault?"

Emily didn't wait for an answer, instead opting to walk across the lot to their SUV and leave JJ standing on her own. JJ was slightly hurt that Emily began walking without her, but she could understand why. The blonde sighed realising they'd had another argument. Was it ever going to get any easier?

* * *

**Please review! I'm getting reviews from the same people I usually do, which I thank them for, but I'm not getting many reviews. This was supposed to be a one-shot and I'm starting to think people aren't interested in it any more. If so, I'm not going to continue writing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Emily could feel fingers moving slowly along her skin, gliding at a leisurely pace from her elbow to her shoulder and back again. The brunette kept her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her lovers fingers drifting along her arm. The fingers stopped at her shoulder for a few seconds before moving again. This time, they moved along her neck and then drew an invisible line across Emily's cheek to her forehead.

"You awake, Emily?" JJ whispered, tucking some hair behind the brunette's ear.

Emily opened her eyes, smiling at the ocean blue's staring back at her. She reached up and cradled JJ's face. "Time to get up?" Emily asked quietly.

JJ bit her lip. "Not yet…" she answered hesitantly, placing her hand on top of Emily's that was resting on her cheek. "We have an hour before we have to get up."

There was a strong stretch of silence where the two just looked at each other and studied one another. Emily entwined her hand with JJ's before bringing it closer to her, grazing they younger woman's knuckles with her lips.

"I'm sorry about last night," JJ apologised, shifting so the she could rest her elbow on the bed and her chin on her hand.

"It's okay," Emily assured with a small smile. "I overreacted."

Emily looked at JJ and her smile grew. How could she be angry with JJ? She'd still been angry once they'd gotten to the hotel and had moved to the second bed in the room, refusing to speak to JJ. But after tossing and turning for an hour, Emily had tiptoed across the room and into JJ's bed, pulling the younger woman to her. Nothing had been said, but Emily knew she was forgiven for becoming angry at JJ. JJ also knew she'd been forgiven for her slip up.

"I love you, Emily," JJ whispered emotionally, her eyes brimming with tears as she realised how close she had come these passed few days to loosing Emily. She'd never want to loose Emily. Ever.

"I love you too," Emily stared into JJ's eyes, frowning as a tear rolled down the younger woman's face. She gently wiped it away with her thumb. "Hey, no tears," she soothed.

Emily knew what JJ needed in order for her to believe she'd been forgiven completely, and who was Emily not to give it to her? She cradled JJ's face tenderly in her hands before gently tugging her forward. JJ obliged, letting out a consent sigh as she lips connected with Emily's. She shuffled, manoeuvring herself so that she was straddling the brunette's hips.

Their lips continued to glide against each other and JJ moaned when Emily's tongue slipped into her mouth. The profilers hands moved to the hem of JJ's shirt and her fingers slipped underneath. Emily teased the skin with her fingertips, massaging JJ's waist, before gripping the shirt and pulling it over JJ's head.

Emily could have stared at JJ forever like that. Blonde hair curled at the ends, resting lightly below her shoulders. The younger woman's breasts flushed and her nipples peaked, aching for some kind of stimulation. Emily reached her hands out, caressing JJ's breasts as she leant up to capture the blonde's lips with her own. She fondled JJ's nipples, tweaking them until they were hard points against JJ's flesh, eliciting sharp gasps and low moans from her lover.

Eventually the two pulled away and they were quick to rid each other of whatever clothing they had left, which wasn't a lot to begin with. JJ leant over once both she and Emily were naked and attacked the brunette's lips, her breasts skimming tantalizingly against Emily's and causing a breathy moan to escape her lips. Emily moved to roll them over so that JJ would be underneath her, but JJ grasped Emily's shoulders to pin her to the bed.

"No…" JJ whispered, shaking her head slowly and loosening her grip on Emily's shoulders. "You said something about…" she trailed off, taking hold of one of Emily's hands and pushing it between her legs before sitting up straight.

"Jennifer," Emily gasped, her breathing already becoming laboured.

"I want to," JJ assured with a soft smile, applying pressure to the brunette's hand and then letting out a long moan at the feeling of pleasure it gave her. She closed her eyes to even out her breathing and when she opened them again, a couple of seconds later, Emily was watching her with a mixed look of amazement and awe. "Please," JJ splayed her hands out on Emily's torso.

"Baby…" Emily huskily groaned as she slowly slipped two fingers into JJ.

JJ bit her lip, her brows furrowing slightly as she felt Emily's fingers enter her. She moved her eyes to Emily's and leant down, pressing a soft kiss against the brunette's lips before sitting up straight again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily smiled, tucking some hair behind the younger woman's ear.

JJ turned her head into Emily's touch as she slowly began to rock her hips. She looked at Emily who was staring unhesitantly at her, roaming her eyes freely over the blonde's body. JJ couldn't help but feel a little self conscious, despite the fact she knew how badly Emily wanted her, constantly. She closed her eyes as she continued her movements.

Emily saw it happen. The slight doubt that flashed across JJ's face, followed by an embarrassed and uncertain look. Emily placed her hands on JJ's hips, rubbing her thumbs in gentle circles. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Emily whispered.

JJ replied, but still didn't open her eyes. "You tell me that a lot," she stopped her movements.

"Because it's true," Emily countered honestly, watching JJ. "Open you're eyes." JJ hesitated for a moment before opening them, her eyes finding Emily's brown orbs locked with her own and a soft smile gracing the brunette's lips..

"Nobody's ever…" JJ looked away, a small frown covering her face. "I just… I don't think…"

"Look at me," Emily whispered, sitting up and slowly pulling her fingers out of JJ so she could pull the younger woman against her. JJ sighed and then looked at Emily. "You're beautiful, Jennifer. I swear, I have never seen a woman who I think is more beautiful than you, looks and personality wise," Emily admitted, looking up at JJ who was now sat fully on Emily's lap and looking down at her.

JJ placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and rested her forehead against the brunette's. "Thank-you," she whispered, closing her eyes to hide the tears that were there.

"Baby," Emily said compassionately, tucking her head under JJ's chin as she began to slowly rock the younger woman. JJ moaned and dropped her head back. Her hands scratched Emily's back and caused the profiler to hiss. Emily stopped, making sure JJ was okay.

"No! Don't stop… Please…" JJ opened her eyes, gently cradling Emily's face in her hands as she leant down and kissed the older woman.

Emily kissed her back, her tongue seeking entrance. JJ eagerly opened her mouth, welcoming the brunette's tongue reverently as she once again began to rock. Emily rested her forehead against the blonde's as she too began to rock. JJ ground down against Emily as Emily pushed her hips up.

"Oh God…" JJ moaned as her head fell back, her breaths already turning into pants.

"Look at me, Jennifer, look at me," Emily coaxed.

JJ opened her eyes, her eyes filling with tears due to the look full of pure love and adoration clearly displayed on Emily's face. "I'm so lucky to have you," JJ whispered, panting between each word.

Emily kissed underneath JJ's chin, pulling the younger woman even tighter against her. "I think I'm the lucky one."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to this?" Emily asked as she locked the hotel door, focusing her attention on getting the key into the lock. It didn't seem to be happening.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's angry at you because of me. I'm sure I can sort it out," JJ answered honestly, a bemused expression appearing on her face due to the amount of time it was taking her lover to lock the door.

"I can talk to him myself if you want," Emily offered, frowning as she began to get frustrated with the lock. "Bloody hell!" She turned around and looked at JJ. "I give up! The key is not going into the lock!" Emily held the key in her hand.

"Pass it here," JJ took it off Emily and slipped it into the lock, deftly turning the object and hearing the 'click' signalling that the door had locked. She turned around and Emily's face was priceless. Emily was completely dumfound. "What? You were turning the key the wrong way, Em," JJ chuckled, handing the key back to Emily.

"Right…" Emily nodded with a sigh, running her hand over her face. She placed her hand lightly on JJ's arm and looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you want to speak to him?" she asked again.

JJ took a deep breath, her eyes loosing focus and she thought about her options. She looked back up at Emily and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure," JJ nodded.

"Okay," Emily leant forward and placed a lingering kiss again JJ's lips, taking hold of the blonde's hand once she pulled away. "Let's go."

JJ walked next to Emily and let her mind wander as the brunette lead her to the elevator. She didn't know how she was going to get Morgan to listen to her, but she had to find a way to do it for the teams sake. That was one major problem working with profilers. You couldn't hide anything for them and they'd know Morgan knew something they didn't. But this brought another problem… Would JJ have to tell the team she's pregnant?

"You okay?" Emily asked as she pressed the button to the ground floor.

JJ slowly nodded her head. "Yeah… I think so… I'm just…" the younger woman tried to think of the right word to use. "I feel conflicted."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily questioned, turning her eyes to JJ's face and scanning the younger woman's features.

"Don't profile me," JJ scolded, turning her head to look at Emily. "Maybe later," she answered.

"Okay," Emily nodded.

Once they got to the ground floor, they saw Morgan and Reid waiting in the lobby. Rossi and Hotch weren't there, which meant JJ had the chance to talk to Morgan now. She turned to Emily and nodded, telling her she was ready, and Emily placed her hand on the small of JJ's back to show her support before walking towards the two. She began talking to Reid and then pointed behind her, making an excuse to separate Reid from Morgan. It worked, and Reid followed Emily outside. JJ took a calming breath before approaching her colleague.

"Morgan…" JJ started hesitantly, no too sure how Morgan was going to act towards her.

Morgan sighed and turned his head to look at JJ. "What do you want? I already know now, it's not like it's going to make a difference. If you don't want anybody to know, then fine," he shrugged his shoulders lightly. Working with profilers also had it's advantages, like now. JJ knew to anybody else the response would have been genuine, but looking at his body language and tone of voice, she knew he was still angry.

"Look Morgan, I know it seems like Emily didn't trust you enough to tell you, but that wasn't it! I made her promise not to tell you, to tell anyone," JJ stressed, trying to make him understand that it wasn't Emily he should be angry with.

"But Emily could have told me! It would've been her choice, not yours. I wouldn't have told anyone. She's my best friend, I've already lost her once JJ…" Morgan reminded. "You should know that I'm a man of my word."

"And I know that," JJ assured quickly. "But I haven't told anyone either, Morgan. If I'm honest, I'm scared… And so is Emily. I've brought her into this relationship after I was married and pregnant. How would you feel if something like that were to happen to you?"

"Well…" Morgan trailed off, not too sure how to answer the question. "That's not the point," he shook his head. "You shouldn't be scared! I'm your friend? What could I possible say or do to hurt you. JJ… You're my family!"

"I don't know! I was scared… Of everyone, of their reactions!" JJ answered. "I'm pretty sure there's a large number of people who'll never speak to me again if I told them what I've done!"

"What? And you think I'd be one of them! Have you listened to anything I've said," Morgan seethed angrily, not knowing how JJ could have come to the conclusion she did.

"Have _you _listened to anything you've said!" JJ snapped angrily. "After Emily decided not to leave, you turned into my arch enemy, and don't deny it!" she warned before Morgan could say anything. "I still don't know how to be around you, I don't know whether we're friends, enemies… I just don't know! You're so protective of Emily!"

"I'm protective of Emily because of _you_," Morgan defended, turning around fully to try and intimidate JJ. "Do you know what you did to her?" JJ knew that question didn't need an answer.

"Morgan… I haven't told my mother I'm pregnant… I haven't even told Garcia!" JJ tried. "I know what I did to her! Because she told me…" she started. "And I'm trying to make amends, I'm trying to make it up to her… But I can't do that if you're constantly shielding her from me!"

Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his face. He knew JJ was right but he didn't like admitting it. "You haven't even told Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"No," JJ answered quickly. "I haven't told anyone," she repeated.

"Okay…" Morgan nodded. "I'm sorry… For all this. I let my anger get the better of me but I promise, it won't happen again," he vowed.

"Thank-you. Can you talk to Emily?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Morgan smiled, patting JJ on the shoulder. "Come on," he heard Hotch and Rossi walk into the lobby talking about the case. "Let's just get this case over with and get home."

* * *

Will sat in his office, staring out of the window as he watched JJ and her team enter the precinct. JJ was stood next to Emily and the brunette's hand was resting lightly on the small of the JJ's back. She laughed at something Emily said and then elbowed Morgan in the ribs as he made some kind of sarcastic gesture. Will smiled, almost without realising it. That's when he realised… JJ was happy. Sure, she was with somebody else, but she was happy and that was all he wanted. She was with her family, where she belonged. He got up from his desk, hoping to be able to speak to Emily.

Will walked out of his office and made his way to the room the BAU were currently occupying. Once he got there, he realised Emily was busy helping Reid with something on a map. JJ had told him once what they were doing, but he couldn't remember. He looked around the room and made his way to Morgan instead.

"Agent Morgan, can I have a word?" Will drawled in his heavy New Orleans accent, hoping the FBI agent wasn't too busy doing something else.

"Yeah, just give me a seconds," Morgan answered as he placed the file he had in his hands onto the desk. He gestured for Will to walk out of the room first and then followed. "What do you need?" Morgan asked, assuming the detective had a question about the current case.

"I need to speak to Emily," Will admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously. He knew Morgan wouldn't be pleased with the request and he was waiting for the BAU member to walk away from him or start an argument.

"Why?" Morgan asked. He would tell the New Orleans man to do it himself considering what he did to Emily, but he was curious to know why he wanted to speak to her.

"I know why you might not trust me and I know what I did was wrong, but I can see how happy she is with Emily," Will briefly glanced over Morgan's shoulder to stare adoringly at JJ. "I want to make it up to her, and I know how… Just… Just give her these papers for me. Please?" Will requested, handing Morgan a few forms.

Morgan looked down at them and frowned. He didn't want to read them knowing it might be something private between JJ and Emily. Morgan looked back up to ask Will something but he had already disappeared. With a small, disbelieving shake of his head, he turned around and walked back into the room. All the team members were busy, so it should be no problem for him to get Emily's attention and hand her the papers.

"Emily," Morgan called as he walked over to her, taking a quick look at the map she was working on with Reid. "I haves something for you," he said, handing over the papers once she turned around to look at him.

"Oh, thanks," Emily smiled as she took them off him. "Are these the reports I asked Garcia to fax…" she trailed off as she read the papers. Her eyes widened and she flipped through them all. She let out a small chuckle and looked at Morgan with a grin, tears in her eyes.

"They're off Will," Morgan corrected, smiling.

"Thank-you," Emily whispered before quickly hurrying over to JJ. She placed her hand gentle on the younger woman's arm and as soon as JJ looked at her, pulled her into a huge hug. This managed to capture the whole teams attention. Unable to control herself, she pulled JJ into a deep kiss, causing the rest of the members of the team to feel a little bit awkward. Once Emily pulled back, JJ gave her a bemused expression.

"Not that I'm complaining," JJ blushed, eyes flickering to the other members of the team before looking at Emily again. "But what was that for?"

"Whatever you said to Will yesterday," Emily quickly answered.

"He told me to leave his office," JJ frowned, now feeling slightly confused.

Emily tilted her head and passed JJ the papers. JJ took them off Emily, eyeing the brunette suspiciously before looking at the piece of paper on top. It suddenly clicked and her eyes immediately moved to the bottom of the page. There was Will's signature. "Oh my god…" JJ whispered, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Not that I want to disturb you," Morgan intervened. "But what the hell is going on?"

JJ now seemed to be having a full on panic attack. "Baby… Breath," Emily soothed, pulling the younger woman into a hug. "Calm down and breath."

"Morgan," JJ said breathless, pulling back and not listening to Emily. "Just read the papers, all of you should read the papers!"

Morgan picked them up off of the table and looked at it, his eyes widened and a huge grin forming on his face. "Congratulations guys! Looks like Emily's going to be a mummy, huh?" he said before thinking.

Hotch looked at Morgan the same time Rossi and Reid did. "You're pregnant?" Reid looked at Emily.

"No… No," JJ answered for her. "I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you guys. I wanted to wait but whilst everyone is in the same room… I'm pregnant and Will had just given Emily full parental rights for the baby and signed the divorce papers," she informed.

There was a few awkward moments of silence before the team congratulated Emily and JJ, pulling them into hugs and wishing them the best. Hotch had a few concerns which he brought up, but it seemed JJ and Emily knew exactly what they were doing.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble as they say, but we really need to get back to work. I've given Garcia a list of possible suspects that are all looking likely and hopefully we'll get them back soon. Hopefully one of them is our unsub," Hotch told the rest of them.

"Shit… Garcia!" Emily looked towards JJ.

"Oh god…" JJ closed her eyes covering her face with her hands

Just as JJ had acknowledged the fact they'd forgotten about Garcia, the phone rang. Hotch passed it over to Emily and JJ. They answered the call and listened to Garcia, deciding it was best to let the team find out of the unsub had been found or not before they break the news to the technical analyst.

"Hello my awesome team of awesomeness!" Garcia's cheery voice filtered through the phone. "I've done the checks you asked me to do Hotch and one of your suspects seems to fit the profiler to a T. Despite the fact, from what you've given me it looks solid and he was in prison last year for beating his other half. His address is being sent to you… Now!"

"Garcia… Before you go… There's something we need to say," Emily started hesitantly, looking at JJ for reassurance.

"By we, I guess you mean the two love birds currently in flight on our team?" Garcia giggled.

"Yeah," Emily answered with a smile, taking JJ's hand in hers.

"I'm pregnant," JJ said quickly, before she lost the nerve. "And Emily's got full parental rights for the baby."

There was a long moment of silence where Garcia said nothing and even stopped typing. "You're pregnant?" Garcia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… I'm pregnant," JJ answered with a slight nod of her head.

"OH MY GOD! Why did I not know of this before?" Garcia scolded. "MY BROWN EYED BEAUTY IS GOING TO BE A MOMMY!"

Everyone winced and backed away from the table. Garcia could shout loud when she wanted to. "Well… We'll invite you all round to my apartment tonight. As a celebration? If we catch the unsub."

"Deal, sweetpea! I'm so happy for you guys," Garcia clapped happily.

"Let's go," Hotch hurried the team, picking his phone up off of the table.

"Good luck, ninja's. Do what you do best and kick some ass!" Garcia squealed before the line went dead.

"Kevlar's in the corner. Once we're all ready we'll go," Hotch took the Kevlar vest and pulled it on, attaching the straps to the velcro.

The team quickly pulled them on before heading out of the door. Emily saw Will across the office as she made her way out and stopped. She looked at him and he nodded and smiled. Emily did the same, a silent agreement being made by the two. A promise that Emily would love JJ and respect her.

"Come on, dreamy," JJ teased as she came behind Emily, giving her a gentle push forward.

* * *

**I was thinking of ending this story here and starting a sequel. I don't want it to end up with too many chapters. What do you think?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The case had gone well and the unsub had successfully been caught, much to the teams relief. They weren't expecting such a quiet take down, but they weren't going to complain about it. They'd flew back to Virginia, Quantico in a serene state of mind. There was laughing, joking, smiling, talking in general and JJ had peace of mind, glad everyone was so happy for herself and Emily and that she was going to bring the baby into a stable family… With Emily. Once at the BAU headquarters, they were wrapped in a bone crushing hug by Garcia and after another long interrogation about their relationship, they decided to head home. JJ was tired and Emily had admit she was as well. A little relaxing on the couch watching a movie was what she had in mind. Garcia reluctantly handed over Henry and the two women set off.

"Take out when we get home?" Emily asked, halfway through their drive to JJ's house.

There hadn't been any conversation, but there didn't need to be. They were each at peace of mind and Emily couldn't remember being as happy as she did at that very moment. She was going to raise a family with JJ. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined a life so perfect, but JJ had given that to her. She'd never be able to thank JJ enough for everything the younger woman had given her.

"Sounds good," JJ smiled. She looked in the rear view mirror to check if Henry was okay. "Doesn't he look cute?" she admired.

Emily risked a quick glance behind her and a smile graced her lips. "He looks perfect. Just like his mommy," she answered softly, turning her eyes back to the road.

JJ bit her lip. "Charmer," she teased, reaching out to take Emily's hand. She graced soft kisses against Emily's knuckles.

"Only when it comes to you," Emily chuckled. "Did Henry have something to eat?"

"Garcia said he had his tea about an hour before we landed," JJ rested Emily's hand on her lap, softly trailing her fingers along the brunette's smooth skin.

"I love you," Emily said.

"I love you too," JJ smiled.

The rest of the car journey to JJ's house was in a comfortable silence. JJ played with Emily's hand, entwining their hands together and then running her index finger along each of the brunette's fingers and following the lines on her palms. Emily was quite happy to just sit there and let JJ. It relaxed Emily but the profiler couldn't help the arousal it caused. She'd never met anyone that could cause her to become so turned on so easily, she'd never met anyone like JJ, she never thought she would.

Eventually, Emily pulled into JJ's driveway. She slowed down and eventually stopped the car, pecking JJ on the lips before getting out of the vehicle. Emily opened the rear doors of the car and quietly unbuckled Henry out of his car seat, lifting him up onto her hip and gently rocking him when he began to stir.

"I'll take him to bed," Emily mouthed to JJ. The younger woman nodded and unlocked the front door for Emily, gesturing for the brunette to enter before her.

Emily smiled at JJ before stepping over the threshold. She made her way up the stairs and into Henry's bedroom. She gently lay him down on the bed and covered him up, placing a gentle kiss against his forehead. As she stood up to leave the room, Henry called her name.

"What's up, buddy?" Emily asked, crouching down next to the bed.

Henry looked at Emily as though studying the brunette. Emily was curious to know what Henry was thinking, but didn't push. She knew the little boy was trying to work out how to word something in his head.

"Do you love mommy? Like me? Like loads and loads and loads and loads and loads?" Henry asked, a curious frown appearing on his face.

"Of course I do," Emily smiled, answering the question quietly.

"She loves you too," Henry admitted in a small voice.

"I'm glad she does," Emily nodded.

There was silence for a few seconds before Henry sat up a little and leant forward, kissing the tip of Emily's nose. He bit his lip and lay down. "I love you too, Aunt Emmy," he admitted.

A big grin appeared on Emily's face and she felt like jumping up and down with joy. "I love you too, Henry," she ruffled his hair, the grin still on her face. "Get some sleep, okay? I doubt Aunt Penny let you have any," she chuckled.

"I like Aunt Penny," Henry mumbled as her nuzzled his nose into his pillow. "Night," he stifled through a yawn.

Emily tip-toed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She bit her lip and did a little victory dance along the corridor until she reached the top of the stairs. Emily jumped down the steps two at a time and into the kitchen, where JJ had placed the take-away food that had been delivered. She immediately pulled JJ into a tight embrace, latching her lips onto the blonde's.

JJ moaned at the unexpected contact, wrapping her arms around Emily as the brunette lowered her a little towards the floor. JJ knew Emily wouldn't let go, but her eyes were closed and her back was bent, facing the floor, meaning if Emily's grip slipped, she'd fall. Her mind was pulled away from the panic of falling when the profilers tongue ran along JJ's bottom lip. JJ eagerly opened her mouth, letting their tongues roam and entwine. Emily tilted her head, deepening the kiss even further until the burning in her lungs became too much. She pulled JJ back up with her so that they were both stood up straight.

JJ was panting, trying desperately to get her breath back. She dropped her head to Emily's shoulder and shivered. "Not that I'm complaining," JJ started, gasping between each word. "But what was that for?" she asked, lifting her head up to look at Emily.

Emily cradled JJ's face in her hands gently, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. "That was for you being you… It scares me that I love someone so much but I'd be lying if I said that you don't make me the happiest person alive, because you do," Emily answered, chuckled at the confused expression on JJ's face.

"Why does that scare you?" JJ asked, fiddling with the hair at the nape of Emily's neck.

"That's simple," Emily answered and shook her head a little when JJ became more confused. "I have never, ever met anyone like you, nor have I ever loved someone as much as I love you. It may be early, but I'd die without you, I wouldn't be able to live without you," she elaborated. "You mean more to me than all the land and all the water that this world can hold…," Emily struggled to put what she felt for JJ into words, but she was determined to try her best. She started again, taking a deep breath.

"When I wake up, all I want to do is hear your voice. I want you to be the first thing I see and think about when I wake up and the last thing I see and think about before going to sleep. When you're not there, I have to physically restrain myself to stop me from going to you, because all I want to do is be with you… Constantly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to grow old with you. I want to be able to see you every single day of my life and experience things only a lover like you can give me. I'll still love you when you're sick and ill, when you're on your deathbed. I want to die in your arms, surrounded by your love because you're my everything… You're my world, the air I breathe and my soul mate. You're the only thing that keeps me going, the only reason I wake up in the morning. You're the song in my heart, the voice in my head that keeps me motivated and happy. You're my first real love and I hope that you'll be my last. I don't care if we fight and argue because I could never stay mad at you… I love you too much, it physically hurts me to be angry at you. I love you so much that even these words I speak don't give you justice, words just can't explain how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I love your quirks and imperfections the most because they make you perfect in my eyes… They make you who you are and I would never, ever, want you to be anybody else. I adore you and I will forever, until the last breath I breathe and I can't stop thinking about you, day or night, you are constantly on my mind. I love you… Jennifer… I am inlove with you… And that's why it scares me so much," Emily finally finished, her eyes filled with unshed tears and exposing every pent up feeling and emotion she had in that moment. Her hands softly caressed JJ's face and her thumbs gently wiped away the tears that were rolling silently down the blonde's cheeks.

"Emily…," JJ whispered in awe, her eyes filling with more tears. "That was… That was beautiful," she bit her lip and swallowed thickly. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing," Emily smiled, placing a lingering kiss against JJ's lips.

"Prove it," JJ whispered, her hands resting on Emily's left breast and she knew the older woman would know what she meant. "Prove it and trust me."

Emily searched JJ's eyes, though the younger woman wasn't sure what for. JJ didn't move her eyes away from Emily's, knowing she had to be strong and convey how much she loved the brunette and cared about her through her eyes and her actions. The younger woman wanted to be able to touch and caress every part of Emily without having to reassure the older woman what she thought of her. JJ knew Emily should feel confident about her body and about her scars. The only way to do that was for Emily to feel comfortable with JJ seeing them first.

"Okay," Emily agreed quietly, allowing JJ to take hold of her hand and began the short walk to the stairs.

JJ walked backwards, keeping her eyes on Emily the whole time. She led the brunette up the stairs and along the corridor to her bedroom. The door was already open and JJ tugged Emily inside before shutting the door behind her. She turned and looked at Emily and could tell that the she was feeling a little nervous.

"Trust me," JJ repeated as she stepped forwards and pressed her lips against Emily's.

"I do… I always have," Emily answered honestly, stepping forward to wrap her arms around JJ's waist and pull the younger woman to her. JJ rested her chin on Emily's shoulder and could feel the profilers warm breath against her ear. "Make love to me, Jennifer," she whispered, closing her eyes as she her fingers played with the hem of the blonde's shirt.

JJ pulled back to look at Emily and the brunette wound her hands into JJ's hair. The younger woman allowed Emily to set the pace, giving her a little bit of control that she thought Emily needed. JJ allowed herself to convey her desire, as well as her gentleness, in the kiss, trying to prove to Emily how much she wanted her, but also trying to show she was comfortable with things going slow.

Whilst Emily was engrossed in the kiss, JJ allowed her hands to wander. She allowed her fingers to gently brush along Emily's rib cage and stomach before settling at the hem of the brunette's t-shirt. JJ left them there for a few seconds, fiddling with the hem of the shirt to make Emily aware of where her hands were. Emily pushed her hips into JJ's lightly, signalling that she knew and it was perfectly okay. JJ inched her fingers underneath and ghosted her fingers over Emily's abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath tense and flex under her fingertips. She dragged her nails over Emily's rib cage and her sides, causing the brunette to let out a gasp. They were both breathing heavily and they rested their foreheads against each others.

JJ continued to move her hands, stroking and teasing Emily's stomach with her hand, dipping her fingers just below the waist band of the older woman's slacks, or brushing her thumb underneath Emily's bra before moving her fingers again. "Take it off…" Emily looked at JJ.

JJ licked her lips before placing a lingering kiss against the brunette's lips. She then trailed her hands along Emily's sides, allowing the shirt to bunch up at her wrists and her hands continued their journey upwards. She felt Emily shudder and so she stopped. Emily's eyes opened questioningly. "Would you prefer it if I was behind you when I take it off?" JJ asked, wanting Emily to feel as comfortable as she could.

Emily didn't answer and JJ went to move behind her, but Emily grabbed the blonde's hips. She slowly shook her head, bringing JJ back against her. "Take it off," she said again, raising her hands above her head. JJ hesitated for a moment before taking hold of the hem of Emily's shirt and pulling it over the older woman's head. She dropped it onto the floor next to her and then locked eyes with Emily, making sure the brunette could see exactly what JJ saw before she did anything else. JJ then pulled off her own shirt, hoping that it would contribute to making Emily feel more comfortable.

JJ moved her lips to Emily's neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin and nipping the flesh with her teeth. She nibbled the skin under Emily's ear, knowing the spot was particularly sensitive. Emily let out a whimper and rolled her neck to the side, giving JJ better access. JJ once again dipped her fingers underneath Emily's waistband, removing her lips from the brunette's neck in order to look at her lover. She slowly trailed her hands up and along Emily's back, caressing the skin in purposefully slow strokes. JJ raked her nails over Emily's shoulder blades, her eyes still locked with the brunette's. She moved her hands to the older woman's bra clasp, deftly unhooking the object and letting it fall to the floor.

JJ moved her fingers to Emily's face, following the profilers perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Emily's eyes fluttered shut, concentrating on the feelings of her lovers fingertips against her skin. JJ let her fingers trace the shell of Emily's ear before following the brunette's temple and then let them travel down, ghosting lightly over Emily's closed eyelids. She traced the bridge of Emily's nose before moving to her jaw line and running her fingers along them. The her thumb reached Emily's lips. Emily slowly opened her mouth, allowing the blonde's thumb to slip inside. She gently sucked on it before JJ pulled her hand away, replacing it with her own lips.

Eventually, lack of air forced them apart and JJ slowly dropped to her knees, looking at Emily as she ran her hands along the brunette's calves and the inside of her thighs. She unbuckled the belt Emily was wearing and pulled it out of the loops, groaning as Emily's fingernails scraped at her scalp. JJ pulled the zipped down and tugged the older woman's slacks down her legs, letting her step out of them before doing the same with her panties. She moved her lips to the brunette's leg, drawing an intricate path with her lips and tongue past Emily's knee and higher, biting into the soft flesh when she reached the top of Emily's thigh. Emily's fingers had a strong grip in her hair, pulling lightly, wanting JJ to stand in front of her again.

JJ rose from the floor and leant in to brush her lips against the brunette's, letting Emily complete the task of ridding the blonde's clothing. It didn't take long and they were soon both standing naked in a loving embrace, hands roaming and caressing skin, lips searching, finding, mapping out every contour and every curve. Their lips once again met each others, tongues immediately seeking each other and meeting in a slow and sensual dance.

"Lie down," JJ whispered, moving her lips to Emily's ear and sucking the profilers earlobe between her lips.

Emily took a few steps back and sat on the edge of her bed once her calves hit the wood. She shuffled backwards and lay down as JJ followed her, crawling on top of her and taking hold of her hands. JJ pushed them above Emily's head and then pinned them there, straddling her waist and slowly letting go of her wrists. She teasingly ghosted her fingertips down Emily's arms before reaching her shoulders and then entwining them with the brunette's hands again. JJ leant down, kissing Emily deeply and letting go of her hands in order to be able to cradle the brunette's face instead. Emily moaned and pushed her hips up into JJ, her tongue seeking out her lovers.

JJ felt hands rest on her back and quickly reached behind her, taking hold of Emily's hands for a third time and pushing them back above her lovers head. "You can't always be in control," JJ whispered into Emily's ear, ignoring the shuddering breath the woman under her let out. "Trust me and let me take control. I'm not going to hurt you," she coaxed, applying a small amount of pressure on the older woman's wrists, gesturing for Emily to keep them there.

JJ rested her forehead against Emily's and waited a couple of seconds, making sure Emily wasn't going to move her hands. The blonde then moved her own hands back to Emily's face, pulling her back into their unfinished kiss. JJ allowed Emily to decide when to break the kiss and once she did, JJ sat up slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily vowed, her hands still above her head.

JJ smiled and gently caressed Emily's face before moving her lips to the column of the brunettes throat, suckling and nipping the skin as she searched out all the spots that were most sensitive. She found one and Emily let out a loud, drawled out moan, shifting her hips and letting her head roll to the side. "Jennifer…" Emily breathed. JJ smiled against Emily's throat before moving lower, to the older woman's clavicle where she kissed her way along the protruding bone, letting her eyes flutter shut as she concentrated on bringing Emily pleasure. She knew the next bit was going to be hard for Emily and she could understand why, but it was something JJ needed to in order for the brunette to realise that it didn't change JJ's perspective of her in any way.

JJ nuzzled her nose into the hollow of Emily's throat, making sure Emily was aware of her progression. She pressed a lingering kiss against the same spot before lifting her head slightly, allowing her eyes to take in Emily's marred skin. She placed her hand over the scar, feeling the brunette's heartbeat under her hand. It was already thumping at an erotic pace and JJ slowly removed her hand, replacing it with her lips. The blonde placed a soft, lingering kiss against each of the leaves, resting her hands lightly on Emily's shoulders. JJ then placed an open mouthed kiss against the centre of the scar, letting her tongue peek out from between her lips to gently stroke along the skin.

Emily choked back a sob and closed her eyes tightly, covering her face with the back of her hands. It affected her deeply that JJ wasn't disgusted with her because of the scar. She didn't think anybody would ever be able to think about her the same after she'd been branded. _He _branded her to claim her as his own, but yet here was JJ, proving to _him _that the brunette wasn't his. She was taking back what was rightfully hers… Emily. And Emily couldn't argue with that, because she'd always belonged to JJ, from the first moment she'd laid eyes on the younger woman.

JJ looked at Emily's face and tenderly wiped away the tears. "No tears, baby," she whispered, kissing the tip of Emily's nose.

Emily opened her eyes and drew comfort from JJ's gaze. "Nobody has ever… My scars," Emily's eyes filled with tears again.

"I know," JJ comforted softly, placing a kiss on Emily's forehead and then her cheek. "I know," she repeated softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily smiled, biting her lip. "I'd scream it to the world if you wanted me to."

"Do it then," JJ dared, glad Emily was smiling.

Emily placed her lips next to JJ's ear. "I love you," she whispered. JJ shivered and her eyes fluttered shut as the brunette began to place light kisses and nips along her neck.

JJ moved her head back and looked at Emily. "Why'd you whisper it to me?" she asked, a bemused expression on her face.

"Because you are my world," Emily answered quietly, reaching a hand up to cradle JJ's face. The younger woman nuzzled her nose into the older woman's palm, pursing her lips to kiss Emily's palm.

"Thank-you," JJ placed a lingering kiss against Emily's lips. She then took hold of the brunette's wrist and pinned it above her head. "But you need to stop distracting me."

"Okay," Emily nodded, kissing JJ's forehead lightly before dropping her head back to the pillow.

JJ smiled and returned her eyes to the scar. Deciding she'd got her point across, she placed her lips against the scar once more and then moved lower. She worshipped every piece of skin she could reach with her tongue, lips, fingers and hair, until Emily was keeling and writhing beneath her. She finally gave mercy to the brunette and tentatively reached her tongue out to touch Emily's nipple before pulling it between her lips. JJ swirled her tongue around the teat, sucking it lightly before swapping to Emily's other breast. She lathered it with the same amount of attention, teasing the nipple until Emily's pleas were too much for her to take.

JJ then moved lower, kissing her way down Emily's abdomen. She could feel Emily's stomach muscles twitching and tensing under her hands and smiled as she placed a gentle kiss against the brunette's navel. JJ caressed Emily's breasts with her hands, continuing to place tender kisses along the profiler's taut stomach, worshipping the skin with her lips and tongue.

JJ reached a jagged, distinctive scar near the bottom of Emily's stomach and studied it for a few seconds. She traced the mark with her fingers, wondering how it could still stand out so much, after so much time had passed. Sure, Emily was pale, but it had been years since it happened. She moved her lips to the scar, placing soft kisses along the raised skin. JJ followed the scar downwards until she reached Emily's hip. She latched her lips onto the protruding bone, sucking lightly, but hard enough, to leave a mark. JJ pulled back and smiled, soothing the red mark with her tongue.

JJ then nuzzled her nose into dark curls and inhaled, breathing in the musk scent of her lover. She heard Emily let out a breathy moan and bit her lip. JJ lifted Emily's leg, urging the older woman to rest her leg on her shoulder, a request Emily followed. Emily was already panting, despite the fact JJ hadn't touched her where she needed her lover most. The brunette opened her legs wider and clenched her hands into the sheets. She couldn't use her hands but she didn't have any other way to spur the younger woman on.

"Jennifer… Please," Emily begged, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath. She could feel JJ's breath against the apex of her thighs and so she knew how close JJ's mouth was. "Please," she repeated, a shiver running through her as she tensed, anxious for that first touch of JJ's tongue against her clit.

JJ wrapped an arm around Emily's torso, effectively pinning the older woman to the bed. She nuzzled her nose against the crease where thigh met torso and let her tongue peek out of her lips. JJ licked the spot, sucking on it lightly, enjoying the submissive moans and whimpering pleas tumbling from Emily's lips. Eventually though, it became too much and JJ knew Emily needed release.

JJ bit her bottom lip before tentatively reaching her tongue out, lightly touching Emily's clit. Emily gasped and curled her toes. She was already so close. JJ used her tongue to draw patterns around the brunette's clit before finally pulling the nub between her lips. She sucked Emily's clit and lashed at it, driving Emily closer and closer to her impending orgasm. JJ ran her tongue along Emily's entrance as she replaced her mouth with her fingers, tapping Emily's clit with two fingers whilst she pushed her tongue inside her lover.

Emily whimpered and her hips bucked into the air as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. JJ slowly inserted two fingers, curling them and setting a slow pace. She moved her tongue back to Emily's clit and flicked at the nub.

"Jennifer," Emily moaned, aching to touch the blonde, to see her. "Jennifer, please let me see you," the brunette pleaded.

JJ slowly worked her way up Emily's body, placing random kisses against her abdomen, rib-cage, breasts and neck as she went. She reached Emily's face and gently cradled the brunette's cheek with her free hand. Emily leant up and captured JJ's lip in a scorching kiss, wrapping her legs around the younger woman as she began to tense.

"Let go, baby," JJ coaxed softly, using her hips to thrust just that little bit deeper into Emily.

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's shoulders as her mouth opened in a silent scream. She buried her face under JJ's chin as her body trembled and the heat that had been building up in the pit of her stomach exploded. Her nails raked along JJ's back and she cried out JJ's name, dropping back to the bed as a sob erupted from her throat.

"Emily," JJ whispered compassionately, lying down next to the brunette and wrapping her arms around her. "Ssshhh." She ran her hands up and down Emily's back slowly as the older woman clung onto her.

"I love you so much," Emily sniffed, pulling JJ closer.

"I love you too," JJ pulled her head back and kissed Emily softly.

They lay like that until they fell asleep. They watched each other, hands slowly caressing skin and every now again, they would lean in to share a kiss. JJ eventually fell asleep, an almost angelic look upon her face and a small smile gracing her lips. Emily reached out and touched JJ's face, placing a soft kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose and then her forehead. JJ subconsciously let out a content sigh, nuzzling her nose into Emily's neck and curling into the brunette. Emily smiled and pulled the covers over them both.

"Thank-you so much," Emily whispered. Emily couldn't believe how much JJ had given her, allowed her to feel. It amazed Emily that someone as beautiful, as unique as JJ, could actually love someone like herself. JJ had given Emily a family, hope, something she'd never even dreamt of having before, something she never thought she'd achieve. But here she was. "I love you."

Emily didn't know how she was going to repay JJ, but she was going to spend the rest of her life trying. "I love you too," JJ mumbled, whether she was dreaming or really awake Emily didn't know.

All she knew was that she was completely content lying in her lovers arms and she'd do anything for JJ. JJ had completed her life and she would forever be in debt to the younger woman.


End file.
